


The Backup Dancer

by Giraffe23



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idols, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Orphans, Protective Bangtan Boys, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, doubleb - Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: HoSeok may be just a little bit in love with a certain backup dancer that has been with the group through thick and thin. But when the man of his dreams begins to act strange and distant can he ignore the rumours about them leaving? And how does he deal with the teasing from the rest of BTS? Could the secret that the dancer is keeping tear them all apart or will it be the thing that pulls them all back together again?





	1. ARMY might just approve.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the world of another one of my OC's. They seem to be spilling out of my brain at this point.  
> I hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcomed. And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 I would love to hear from you and chat or take any requests.  
> Let's go! xxx

“Okay everyone take a break.” Called the choreographer as he turned off the music.

Groans of relief escaped from all of the dancers present as they moved off to the sides of the room to find water and towels to wipe up the sweat.

HoSeok wiped the droplets from his brow and uncapped his own bottle. As the cool liquid passed down his throat he sighed and felt the cold seep out from his gut into his overheated, overworked body. The temptation to dump the bottle over his head was strong but his already drenched clothes were already a little too revealing and he was mindful of the upcoming vlive the members would do. 

Maybe he could change his shirt first, he thought.

As he continued to chug more of the water his gazed passed over to where the maknae line were messing about already. The energy they possessed at all times of the day was still astounding to him after all these years and HoSeok couldn’t help but laugh at their silliness. 

He was considering the best way to sneak up on the tussling boys when a body stepped next to his own and all thought of joining his members faded from his mind.

“Hey.” BeomSeok greeted gently with a grin up at HoSeok.

“Hey.” HoSeok replied dumbly trying to swallow in his suddenly dry throat.

“You went pretty hard there.” Laughed BeomSeok. “Looks amazing though.”

“Thanks.”

BeomSeok nodded and took a gulp from his own bottle. HoSeok was once again stuck by how beautiful the man in front of him was. It was weird at times to see the scrawny seventeen year old he had met five years ago as the wet dream he was today but HoSeok wasn’t complaining.

The boy’s youthful body had toned up over the years; effortlessly muscled and devilishly sexy. The wide innocent eyes and naturally curly hair had won HoSeok’s heart a million times over. The fact that he was maybe the only person in the whole company, rivalled only by Jimin, who could keep up with HoSeok’s own dance skills was just another thing to add to the list of ever growing qualities HoSeok had fallen for.

HoSeok blushed heavily as he was caught staring by the boy in question and met with a quizzical look.

“What? Did I miss some sweat?” Asked BeomSeok as he rubbed at his face and neck.

“Not at all. I was just thinking you looked good.”

“Um… thanks.” BeomSeok smiled uncomfortably and HoSeok scrambled to reduce the embarrassment he had just caused.

“In the dance. You looked good in the dance. You’re a good dancer.”

“I should hope so. It is my job after all.”

“Well you do.”

HoSeok was saved from having to continue the rapidly devolving conversation by the other members calling him over for the vlive. He muttered a goodbye to BeomSeok and all but sprinted over to the others.

“Smooth Hyung.” Snorted Jimin.

“Yeah it’s almost as if you were running away from him. Oh wait.” Teased Yoongi.

“Shut up.”

“Touchy touchy.” Laughed Jungkook as he squeezed in next to TaeHyung sitting against the mirror.

“Like you are any better with literally anyone of the opposite sex Kookie.” HoSeok blustered.

“Alright kids. Let’s make nice before we greet the fans.” Scolded SeokJin but a small smile that threaten to appear on his lips let HoSeok know he found the situation hilarious.

“Yes Hyung.” Laughed the other members and TaeHyung turned to help Jimin sort out his pink hair that was sticking up from the vigorous play fighting the youngsters had engaged in.

HoSeok sighed and checked his own appearance in the mirror but caught BeomSeok’s eye in reflection. BeomSeok grinned and gave him a double thumbs up before he walked over to the rest of the backup dancers who were relaxing in the corner.

NamJoon fiddled with the vlive app on his laptop before he started the session after getting the okay from the others.

After the usual greeting to the fans and Jimin’s professing of love the group updateded the fans about the upcoming schedules they would have.

“We can’t wait to meet you all.” Exclaimed TaeHyung as he leaned forward to read the comments.

“Oh Jiminie everyone is saying how much they love your new hair.”

He sat back to fluff up the others hair and make cooing noises as Jimin tried to fight away his hands. Jungkook leaned over and replaced TaeHyung reading out the comments.

“Hyung can we show them the studio? They want to see it.” He asked no one in particular had he picked up the laptop and turned it around to show the full room. The dancers who had been lazing around on the other side of the room scrambled to escape the camera and the members laughed.

“Kookie!” Jimin shrieked in laughter.

“That wasn’t fair Jungkook.” NamJoon reached forward to twist the screen back around and onto the boys again.

Shaking his head HoSeok scanned the comments now appearing sending love to the hard working dancers.

“The fans are saying how much they love you guys.” He called to the dancers who were still stuck to the sides of the room as if distrusting they wouldn’t be exposed again.

“They want you to come and say hi.” NamJoon read and looked around expectantly with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I thought we were the idols here.” Huffed Yoongi but he was also enjoying the teasing of their friends.

When none of the dancers made any move to come forward and TaeHyung and Jungkook exchanged glances before they sprung up and chased the other boys in the room.

Eventually they tackled a group of the fleeing dancers to the ground and HoSeok’s view of who they finally grabbed was obstructed in the commotion.

As Jungkook straighten up victorious HoSeok’s heart stopped. Of course it would be him. In Jungkook’s bulging arms was a struggling BeomSeok.

“Put me down! I’m your Hyung.” BeomSeok grunted as he fought to escape.

“Only by six months.” Jungkook teased as he squeezed BeomSeok tighter and dragged him over to the others.

“I won’t forgive you for this.” BeomSeok pouted.

All the boys laughed at his childish expression and grabbed him to stop his renewed attempt to escape as Jungkook settled him into the group.

“This” Jimin proclaimed proudly “is BeomSeok one of our closest friends.”

“We’ve known him for ages now.” Added TaeHyung.

“Our little Beomie-a.” Jimin messed up BeomSeok’s hair and pulled him in for a hug.

HoSeok felt his heart thump at the easy affection his members showed BeomSeok when he himself felt frozen in his presence. Life just isn’t fair.

“Look BeomSeok.” NamJoon pointed at the screen. “They recognise you from Blood, Sweat and Tears and Love Yourself eras.”

“So popular.” SeokJin joined in the teasing squishing BeomSeok’s cheeks.

“They keep coming.” Jimin grinned widely as he proudly read out countless comments of praise for BeomSeok’s dancing skills and stunning visuals.

“They’ve got that right Hyung.” Jungkook chuckled. “Definitely super handsome.”

“Thank you very much.” BeomSeok addressed the screen as his face became bright red from the compliments.

“ARMY want to know when you’re coming on tour with us.” Read Jimin.

“Yeah! When are you coming?” Whined TaeHyung.

“This guy never comes on international tours with us.” NamJoon leaned over and play punched BeomSeok’s arm.

“Aren’t we enough for you?” Asked Yoongi with a very fake pout on his lips.

The other members just ignored their resident dark cloud and continued to whine about BeomSeok never coming with them and how much they missed him.

“When are we going to give ARMY what they want Beomie?” Questioned TaeHyung.

BeomSeok remained quiet and HoSeok felt his chest ache to see him so uncomfortable.

“Guys I’m sure BeomSeok has other things to be doing.” HoSeok reminded them; trying to keep his voice cheerful.

“Okay. We’ll let you go for now Beomie-a.” Laughed Jimin.

“But we expect an answer eventually.” Demanded TaeHyung.

BeomSeok stood quickly and shot a thankful glance in HoSeok’s direction before muttering about getting water and running from the room.

“I think you scared him off.” Yoongi smirked which caused Jimin and TaeHyung to turn their pouts and teasing on him.

The rest of the vlive passed in a blur for HoSeok as he found his thoughts drifting to BeomSeok. It was true that the group were closer to him than the other dancers. He had always been on the outskirts of the boys lives as a touch of normalcy and a grounding effect when the fame got too much.

He had been a hard core fan and supporter from the day they had all met. They had all changed over time, of course they had, but BeomSeok seemed to have matured and grown the most. HoSeok was proud of how far the kid had come. His dancing skill, which had never been lacking, was always astounding to watch and HoSeok knew he would go far in the future.

The farewells of the other boys drew HoSeok’s attention back to the vlive and the studio. He added his own message of love and thanks before they turned off the app and debated returning to practice or heading out for dinner.

HoSeok noticed BeomSeok slip back into the room and he longed to stay with the boy for as long as possible.

“Let’s practice for a while longer now that we have promised ARMY good performances in the future.” HoSeok told the others.

“For ARMY! Fighting!” Yelled Jimin as he jumped to his feet and bounced over to the sound system to queue the music again.

As everyone got back into position to run the songs again HoSeok bumped shoulders with BeomSeok.

“You okay?” He whispered gently.

“Yeah.” Replied BeomSeok. “I’m sorry I ran out on the fans like that.”

“That’s okay. They’ll love you anyway.”

“They’re pretty cool.” Smiled BeomSeok.

“They are. The best.”

“I didn’t know you guys missed me when you were away.”

“Of course we miss you. You’re part of this just as much as we are.”

“That’s not true but thank you.”

The pair were quiet for a while as BeomSeok studied the floor before he glanced up.

“Did you miss me HoSeok?” He asked quietly.

“I just said we did dummy.” HoSeok laughed.

BeomSeok looked back down and remained quiet as HoSeok registered the meaning behind his question. He flushed at the implications but he hurried to calm his mind and racing heart.

“I missed you a lot actually.”

BeomSeok’s gaze shot to HoSeok’s and he sent the boy a wide smile. BeomSeok seemed to release a tension HoSeok hadn’t even notice was present until it was gone.

“Good.”

Before HoSeok could ask him to explain further Jimin scolded them for not paying attention to the practice and made them all get back to work.

The practice turned out well and they had finished one song and nearly completed another by the time they stopped for the day.

“Who wants dinner?” Called TaeHyung above the racket of people packing up and chatting.

“I do! I do!” Chanted Jimin.

“You know I’ll never say no to food.” SeokJin smiled as he walked over.

“I suppose I could hang with you losers for a bit longer.” Reasoned Yoongi as he zipped up his bag on the floor where the other stood around him.

“What are we feeling?” Asked NamJoon. “My treat?”

“Yes Hyung, you’re the best.” Yelled TaeHyung; pumping his fist in the air making the others wince at his never ending energy.

“Don’t make me reconsider.” NamJoon teased.

While TaeHyung was doing his best impression of a monkey and begging with NamJoon to get them food BeomSeok made his way over.

“Good practice guys.” He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and fastened his coat.

“You too Beomie.” Smiled HoSeok.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night.”

“Ah no Hyung. Come with us to dinner.” Jungkook asked.

“I can’t Jungkook. I need to get home.”

“Just for a little. Please.” 

BeomSeok looked torn but as he checked his phone he shook his head.

“Another time. I’ll see you guys.”

Everyone bid him farewell as he left the room and they continued getting ready to leave. 

HoSeok watched the door forlornly as he waited for the others. It had been ages since they had hung out with BeomSeok outside the company. They had been so busy with the world tours and BeomSeok no doubt had an equally busy schedule as well.

HoSeok resolved to find more time for his friend in the future. He smiled as he began to form plans in his head and followed the others out to the car and wonderful food waiting for him.


	2. Love me, love me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A victorious return!  
> Thank you for all the hits on chapter 1. I better keep uploading then. :)  
> We are going deep into the boys relationship now, or at least my brains idea of their relationship.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

The drive to the restaurant was filled with laughter and teasing as the boys began to unwind from the long day. Once they arrived the group was quickly shown to a secluded booth well away from the windows and any nosy guests.

As soon as they had sat down Jungkook was fighting with SeokJin for one of the menus as NamJoon watched on fondly. HoSeok laughed at his members and felt bad for the waiting staff. They were in for quite the night. HoSeok would just have to make sure they left a large tip for the trouble.

“What do you want Hyung?” Asked Jimin.

HoSeok scanned the menu and settled on some stew and meat plate.

“Do you want to share Jiminie?” He wrapped a hand around his shoulder.

“Everything looks so good.” Jimin sighed. “I’m only one person and I can’t eat it all.”

“Get what you want.”

“We’ll finished anything you don't.” Added TaeHyung.

“I’m starving.” Agreed NamJoon nodding while deep in thought and scanning the menu.

“Where’s the Soju?” Grumped Yoongi making everyone laugh even louder.

They all argued for a bit longer before they finally had their order for the night and it took a while longer to actually get the order placed as TaeHyung kept asking questions about different dishes before he decided.

“Aish, it’s like having five kids for real.” Exhaled SeokJin as he leaned back and laid his head on NamJoon’s shoulder.

“At least these ones are adopted could you imagine going through the pain of childbirth and still ending up with them.” Teased NamJoon.

SeokJin groaned and punched NamJoon while the others loudly protested.

“Don’t even go there Joonie.” SeokJin grimaced. “You’ll give me nightmares.”

The ribbing continued until the food arrived and NamJoon calmed them all down for fear of a spilled plate of food.

The smell that drifted from the quickly arriving dishes was amazing and HoSeok felt his stomach growling. It had been too long since they had some time to themselves to fully relax.

HoSeok glazed fondly around at his members. They had come so far since the beginning but they had also grown so much in the last year. The shock of how much of a toll all the attention had on them had been a wakeup call. The discussions of disbanding had been devastating but they had been in a rough place. It had been make or break for them and they had come out stronger in the end.

HoSeok felt warm at the strength of affection he felt for his family around him. After all they had been through they had made it. They deserved to make.

“Stop your daydreaming and eat.” Scolded SeokJin as he stole a dumpling from HoSeok’s plate.

“Sure Hyung.” HoSeok dug in with vigour to stop anymore of his meal falling foul to one of the vultures at the table.

They all at with intense focus and silence descended on the group as they inhaled the food. Unfortunately they also inhaled the alcohol at the table too and it wasn’t long before the teasing was back in full force.

“Why don’t you just tell him how in love you are?” Hummed Jimin as he leaned heavily onto HoSeok.

“Stop making heart eyes at each other and make a move.” Added TaeHyung.

HoSeok shook his head at their antics.

“It’s not like that. He’s not like that.”

“Don’t be oblivious Hyung.” Reprimanded Jimin.

“We, as your beloved dongsaengs, know what is right for you.”

“Whatever you say.”

“For real though.” Said NamJoon thoughtfully from where he was snuggled with SeokJin. “If you wanted to we would support you fully.”

“I know Joonie.”

“You wouldn’t even have to sneak over to another company to see each other.” Said SeokJin dreamily.

“Not like you and Ken Hyung.” Laughed TaeHyung earning him a swat on the head from the elder.

“Watch yourself.”

“Maybe he would finally come on a tour with us!” Jimin bounced up and down in his seat.

"Why would Ken Hyung come on tour with us?" Asked Jungkook from his seat down the table where he had obviously spaced out.

The members shook their head at their maknae and continued the teasing.

“What if he has been keeping his distance because he’s so painfully in love with you Hyung?” TaeHyung rested his elbow clumsily on the table as he leaned forward; his eyes wide.

“Yeah that’s got to be it.”

HoSeok scrubbed a hand down his face in equal parts annoyance and amusement at his members’ behaviour.

Was he really that obvious? Possibly. It did feel like his heart was breaking out of his chest every time he saw BeomSeok.

“Nice thoughts?” Questioned Yoongi.

HoSeok looked at him warily. This couldn’t be good. Yoongi had silently watched the exchange from his corner of the table with a sly glint in his eye.

“You’re drawling.”

HoSeok flushed and frantically wiped his mouth while everyone at the table burst into boisterous laughter.

“Is he really drawling Hyung?” Gasped TaeHyung and he tried to catch a glimpse of HoSeok’s glowing face.

“Like a damn waterfall.” Confirmed Yoongi with a serious nod that sent the others off into howls of laughter.

More of the evening passed in playful teasing until the exhaustion of the day began to catch up to them all. The group sat on their phone occasionally leaning over to show each other pictures or articles.

Suddenly Jimin sat up with a yell.

“Look at this!”

He shoved his phone under HoSeok’s nose.

Jimin had twitter open on his screen with a large grainy picture of BeomSeok front and centre on his feed. HoSeok scrolled down some more and picture after picture of BeomSeok from the vlive and other performances appeared.

“Don’t hog the gossip Hyung.” TaeHyung whined and grabbed the phone from his grasp.

“He was just mesmerised by his boyfriend Tae.” Giggled Jimin.

HoSeok blushed red again at the comment but couldn’t find it in himself to deny the thought. It made his heart ache too much.

“What does it say?” Asked NamJoon once all of the boys had seen the phone.

“They all love him. He even has fan pages set up for him already.” Informed Jimin.

“No way, seriously?” TaeHyung went wide eyed in amazement.

“It’s a shame he turned down the trainee program.” Sighed SeokJin.

“What does it matter?” Muttered Yoongi. “He’s stealing are spotlight anyway.”

“Oh look at that picture. He looks like a fairy prince.” Exclaimed Jimin as he continued to scroll.

“That’s from Blood, Sweat and Tears. He has hard core fans.” Laughed Jungkook.

“Who knew?” Added SeokJin in wonder.

“Our little Beomie finally getting the love he deserves.” Smiled TaeHyung.

“You better make a move quickly HoSeok-a or the fans will steal your boyfriend.” Yoongi teased as he took a sip of his drink.

“Oh you’re right.” 

Jimin quickly searched videos of BeomSeok and the screen was filled with face cams and crack edits.

“I wonder if anyone ships you two.”

“Ships us? What are you talking about Jiminie?” HoSeok was still stunned but the sudden revelation that BeomSeok was popular with their ARMY’s.

“Like want you in a relationship Hyung.”

“Like JiKook.” Added Jungkook with a grin.

“Or NamJin.” SeokJin placed a light kiss on NamJoon’s cheek which caused the table to erupt in a mixture of cooing and gagging noises.

“Quiet this is about HoSeok and his new boo.” Jimin scolded as he scrolled through the videos.

“There isn’t going to be anything Jiminie. I’m way too busy on stage to-” HoSeok began.

“Bingo!” Yelled Jimin.

Jungkook leaned over his shoulder and laughed at the title of the video Jimin had chosen. The others all crowded around the side of the table to see.

“You were saying Hyung?”

HoSeok leaned over to read the title and felt himself flushing violently.

'8 minutes and 24 seconds of HoSeok staring at his back up dancer' was proudly displayed in black and white.

“People notice Hyung.” Added Jimin.

“He looks love sick.” Yoongi scowled. “That’s disgusting.”

Once the video was over HoSeok was amazed his cheeks hadn’t burst into flames with how hot they felt. Jimin scrolled down to the suggested videos below the main one and HoSeok felt himself die just a little bit more.

Title after title of love sick stares and intimate touches flowed past his eyes and he laid his head on the table.

“How cute.” Snorted Jungkook.

“This is such good leverage.” TaeHyung took a screen shot on Jimin’s phone. “I think we know who is on snack duty for the foreseeable future.”

HoSeok sighed and bumped his head against the table again. The others all laughed at him some more and continued watching videos.

After they had paid and climbed into the van most of the members feel asleep quickly but HoSeok found his thoughts running around his head.

“Stop thinking so loud.” Grumbled SeokJin from where he was sitting half in NamJoon’s lap.

“Sorry Hyung.” 

“You might as well talk about it you’re so loud.”

HoSeok swallowed and looked over at the pair. He felt a longing in his chest. The desire to have someone to be close to; not just physically but emotionally as well. To have that much trust and love with someone.

“How did you get together?” He asked quietly.

“You know that.” Laughed SeokJin.

“We were both a complete mess.” Added NamJoon.

“But like… how did you know?”

They couple looked at each other and had a wordless exchange.

“A mixture of you guys meddling and self-reflection.” Started NamJoon.

“Well I have the meddling bandmates down already.” HoSeok huffed.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will happen when it’s meant to.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know. You just have to be careful.”

“Joonie’s right. You have to please yourself sometimes.” Added SeokJin.

“What if someone finds out? How would ARMY react.”

“You can’t live in fear Seok-a. That’s not living.” SeokJin rubbed a hand up and down his arm.

“Plus we have practise at covering a secret relationship. We'll all help you.”

Yoongi snorted in the back of the van and the talking members turned to him.

“No offense NamJoon but you don’t do it very well.”

They all laughed quietly at his dry comment. It was true after all.

“At least they’ve stopped calling me Eomma.” SeokJin huffed.

“I thought it was cute.” Smirked NamJoon.

“Aish get a room!” HoSeok cringed.

“Shut up.” The couple replied in unison.

HoSeok shook his head and turned to gaze out the window. He tuned out the quiet murmuring of the other members and the faint music from Jungkook’s headphones.

It was a pleasant night. He couldn’t see the stars due to the light pollution from the city but it was one of those nights where he could imagine he could. The people and cars that sped past his window seemed a million miles away as HoSeok pondered everyone’s words.

He knew he would have the endless support of the members behind him and that was comforting but he still worried. BeomSeok was a private person all things considered. He might not want to take the risk if he even felt the same that is.

HoSeok heaved a sigh. There was too much uncertainty. He wasn’t in a position where he had the luxury of taking risks just because his heart felt like it. But everything had worked out for his Hyung’s and they were happier than ever.

HoSeok had seen the two of them become closer and stronger in their relationship. He wanted that and he wanted it with BeomSeok but the situations, no matter how similar, were still worlds apart.

Raking a hand over his face HoSeok knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with this tonight. He laid his head back against the headrest and closed his tired eyes.

He let his thoughts drift easily to BeomSeok and his easy smile. The one that spread all the way to his eyes making the creases hide the little mole just below his left eye. The smile that appeared on his face when he was exhausted but proud after a show. The smile that seemed to light up HoSeok’s entire world.

HoSeok knew it was beyond cheesy but he couldn’t help but feel like being the one to put that smile on BeomSeok’s face was one of the best feelings in the world. He hoped he could be that person in the future just like his Hyungs.


	3. The power of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three, Tre, Drei, San, Tres.  
> We have arrived at the next installment. I hope you are enjoying the story.  
> We finally get to see the reason for BeomSeok's shady behaviour.  
> Please leave comments and love if you want to.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

The next day HoSeok found himself in the unusual position of dreading the appearance of BeomSeok in the dance studio. The other members had teased him for the rest of the night and most of the morning over breakfast.

HoSeok didn’t hold out much hope that they would stop simply because the object of his affection was in the room.

"Hey Beomie." HoSeok called out with a smile.

“Here he is.” Sing-songed TaeHyung as BeomSeok passed through the door and dumped his things at the side of the room.

“Here I am.” Replied BeomSeok with a confused smile as he looked around.

“Have you seen the fan twitter this fine morning?” TaeHyung continued his teasing.

“No?” BeomSeok looked absolutely terrified as he looked desperately at the others for help.

“No?” TaeHyung cried incredulously. “Jimin I think we should correct this.”

Jimin skipped over with his phone to show a flustered BeomSeok the latest posts.

“You have fan pages; fan edits; face cams and someone even set up an account for the hat you lost in one of the love yourself concerts.”

“I- what… How did?”

BeomSeok looked completely lost as Jimin and TaeHyung carried on showing him the attention he had gained overnight from ARMYs across the globe.

“Oh and look at that. This one fan is shipping you and HoSeok Hyung.” TaeHyung finished with a mischievous smile.

“They’re what now?” BeomSeok seemed even more confused as the two carried on talking.

“You’re famous now Beomie.” Laughed SeokJin.

“You succeeded in stealing out spotlight.” Yoongi added from his spot lying on the floor of the studio.

BeomSeok’s face had lost it flushed glow and become a blanched white. HoSeok felt for the boy, sympathising for the tag-team attack of the ’95 liners. He had experienced enough of those himself to last a life time.

“It will die down eventually BeomSeok-a.” HoSeok reassured.

“Well as long as no one starts following me home I think it’s alright.” BeomSeok tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie.

The others all laughed at the statement but the underlying concern was a real worry. One they chose to put to the back of their minds for the moment but a tension had appeared in the conversation.

“Well you could be happier about it.” Frowned Jimin. “The fans love you.”

“Yeah it’s great and all but they’re your fans.” BeomSeok shrugged and tried to move away from the pair to reach his bag and get ready for practice.

“What wrong?” Jungkook asked from the side where he had been laughing along at the others tormenting.

“I’m just not used to the attention.” BeomSeok sighed. “I’m not an idol for a reason.”

Realisation dawned on TaeHyung and Jimin’s faces as they understood the situation from the others perspective.

“Sorry Beomie.” Jimin looked crestfallen that their friend didn’t feel the same way about the ARMYs’ love as him did.

“I guess the what-if’s can be pretty scary if you’re not used to it.”

BeomSeok nodded and moved off to his bag with a weak smile. HoSeok berated himself for not getting involved sooner. Something had clearly unsettled BeomSeok about the situation.

He watched BeomSeok talking politely with the other dancers and wondered what their life was like. They were just nameless, faceless people in the background that worked to make the members look as good as possible. Maybe it was in their nature to shrink away from the spotlight.

“What died in your breakfast this morning?” SeokJin asked from beside him.

“What did you say Hyung?” HoSeok glanced over at him.

“You’re glaring and if our sunshine has taken to glaring something must be wrong.” SeokJin smiled in concern.

“It’s nothing.”

“You just admitted that there was something.”

“It’s not important then.”

“If it’s not important just tell me.”

“You don’t need to worry.”

“Well now I’m worrying so you should just tell me.”

“Forget about it.”

“How can I forget about it? I’m your Hyung.” SeokJin wrapped his arms tightly around HoSeok's shoulder and pulled a cute expression.

“Really Jin Hyung it doesn’t matter.”

“Do I need to tell Joonie that you’re upset?”

“No.” HoSeok pouted.

“Then tell me.”

“Fine.” HoSeok finally gave in. “I was just wondering how different it is to not be famous.”

SeokJin nodded and dug around in his bag with a thoughtful expression.

“It’s probably unimaginable to us.”

HoSeok silently agreed. He looked back over to BeomSeok who had stripped off his t-shirt to change into the free flowing long top he preferred for dance and quickly looked away with a blush.

“Do you think something’s wrong with him?”

SeokJin looked up and scanned to room to try and understand what HoSeok was talking about. Spotting BeomSeok he turned back with a knowing look in his eye.

“For him not to be able to see your obnoxious heart eyes? Almost definitely.”

“Hyung!” HoSeok cried and covered his face with his hands.

SeokJin looked serious again and glanced over to BeomSeok again.

“He was acting a little strange.”

“He looked terrified Hyung.” HoSeok corrected.

“We all have secrets.” SeokJin muttered but before HoSeok could ask what he meant the choreographer arrived and called everyone to practise.

All thoughts apart from dance flew out of HoSeok’s mind for the rest of the day even the brief breaks and lunch were spent discussing techniques with Jimin and Jungkook. By the time the teacher took pity on their tired limbs and aching feet they had run all of the songs from the last album and blocked the moves for the new title track music video. HoSeok felt the burn in his muscles and felt pride knowing they came from the perfecting of his dance.

Jimin was lying flat on his back breathing hard while TaeHyung and Jungkook threw dirty socks at his face. Yoongi and SeokJin were already packing up for the day while NamJoon talked with the choreographer about a part he hadn’t understood.

With all of the members distracted HoSeok decided to take the chance and talk to BeomSeok. He glanced over to where the boy had left his things only to see an empty spot and no BeomSeok in sight.

HoSeok frowned. Was he running away from them? Had they really pushed him past his limits this time?

Shaking his head he forced himself to let the thoughts go. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway and walked over to help TaeHyung where Jimin had him pinned to the floor stuffing the dirty socks down his shirt.

"Watch out!" He yelled as he tackled Jimin.

"Hyung." Jimin stuggled against him.

"Jiminie! Give me kisses Jiminie."

Jimin struggled even harder and made gagging noses as HoSeok pressed sloppy kisses on his cheek and neck.

"No stop. Kookie help me!"

"You're on you own Jimin-ssi." Jungkook laughed from where he hand re-pined TaeHyung.

SeokJin joined in and the room erupted into chaos as the boys let loose after the long day and forgot everything that had happened.

 

* * *

 

BeomSeok sighed as he climbed down onto the platform from the packed train. His bag slammed heavily into his side and caused his burning muscles to ache. Served him right for rushing his cool down in his hurry to leave before the others could corner him again.

The walk to his apartment building was calming and the tension in his body leeched out of him the closer to home he got. As he climbed the stairs he felt the wariness of the day descend down onto him. Reaching the tenth floor felt like a herculean task but he made it eventually.

Unlocking the door to his apartment BeomSeok dropped his back into the hallway before heading of down the hall to Mrs Park’s door. He knocked and waited to hear the sounds of excited giggled and running little feet. The moment the door was opened and a little body leaped into his chest the tiredness evaporated away.

“Oppa.” HeeYoung cried as she pressed kisses all over his face.

“Hiya Youngie. How are you doing?”

“Great.” The little girl continued to babble as she returned into the apartment to get her shoes and school bag.

“She was good as gold. Just like usual.” Mrs Park smiled.

“Thank you for watching her.”

“Any time BeomSeok. She keeps me young.”

BeomSeok smiled and reached out his hand for HeeYoung to hold.

“Say good bye HeeYoung-a.” BeomSeok instructed.

“Goodnight Mrs Park. Thank you for looking after me.” The little girl bowed formally making the two adults laugh.

“Goodnight HeeYoung. Look after your big brother okay?”

HeeYoung nodded with a determined frown on her little, chubby face. BeomSeok waved goodbye and was dragged by the chattering six year old to their own apartment. After he had closed the door and put his kit bag away in his room BeomSeok headed into the living room to find HeeYoung. She was sitting at the coffee table with her pens scattered around her and a new masterpiece in the works.

“What would you like for dinner?”

HeeYoung screwed her face up in thought.

“Chocolate?” She asked hopefully.

“You can’t live on chocolate you know.” Admonished BeomSeok.

“Then can we have Tteok-bokki?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.”

BeomSeok smiled at her pleading eyes and ruffled her hair. The action pulled a cry of indignation from the girl who batted at his hands.

“Are you going to help me?”

“Can I finish my drawing first?” HeeYoung asked.

“Of course baby. I’ll get started and you come alone when you’re ready.”

“Okay Oppa.”

HeeYoung settled back on her heels happily and went back to her colouring. BeomSeok shook his head fondly and went into the kitchen to grab the ingredients he would need. He was about half way through and had the radio going quietly before HeeYoung appeared in the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

“Tell me more about your day Youngie?” He asked.

“I had art today.” She smiled widely. “Teacher-nim let us draw anything we wanted from the classroom.”

“That sounds fun. What did you draw?”

“An elephant.”

BeomSeok stopped and turned to the girl sitting at the counter.

“You saw an elephant in your classroom?”

“Well I did but nobody else could.”

“Oh so it was a special elephant.”

“Very special.”

BeomSeok laughed at her serious expression.

“Do you want some eggs with dinner HeeYoung?”

“Yes please.”

BeomSeok continued pottering around in the kitchen making the meal while HeeYoung bopped along to the radio.

“Oppa?” The quiet question drew BeomSeok back to his sister.

“Yes baby?”

“How do you know if you are a good friend?”

BeomSeok took a deep breath. He had long since stopped trying to understand the way her brain worked. This was an important milestone for HeeYoung. BeomSeok had read online about the things a six year old would be dealing with. Time to discuss her friendships and the comfort she got in them. He took a deep breath.

“When you care about person very much and want to be with them and make them happy.”

HeeYoung absorbed the information and sat in thought for a while. BeomSeok waited quietly keeping on eye on the cooking food.

“Are you a good friend?”

“I try to be, yes.”

Again HeeYoung simply nodded and traced the pattern on the counter top with her tiny fingers. BeomSeok began to plate the food and grabbed some water to have with the meal. HeeYoung picked up her chopsticks and she was about to take a bite before she finally decided what she wanted to know.

“Can I be friend with a boy too?”

“Of course you can.” BeomSeok laughed. “You can be friends with anyone you want to.”

“Okay.” HeeYoung seemed satisfied with the answer.

“But if anyone you don’t know tries to be your friend that isn’t from school or when you aren’t with me, you should tell them you need to get home. Okay?”

“Yes Oppa.”

“Good girl.”

BeomSeok felt proud of himself. Sometimes having a small child’s life depending on him was more than he could bare but those feelings were coming less and less these days. His sister was doing well and her teachers only had glowing reports about her school work.

A small cough snapped his attention back to his sister where she sat across from him.

“You feeling okay baby?”

“My throat hurts.”

"When did this start?"

"After lunch maybe."

“Alright Youngie. Finish eating and we’ll go to bed early okay?”

“Okay.” HeeYoung’s voice was fading fast and her face was getting red.

BeomSeok hurried HeeYoung to finish eating before helping her wash up and getting her into bed. He stood in the doorway to her bedroom watching her sleep for a while; the worry made his body fill with tension again reminding him of the long day.

He slumped down on the edge of his bed and let his head fall into his hands. The concern for HeeYoung had his head whirring as he tried to remember the last time he had restocked the medicine cabinet and if she had a test at school the next day.

The wariness in his mind stopped anything really taking hold long enough for him to come up with a plan. In the end BeomSeok had to admit defeat and lie down to sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

His dreamless sleep was interrupted in the early hours of the morning by a coughing and burning body curled into his chest. BeomSeok pulled HeeYoung closer to him and resigned himself to a day of playing sick nurse.

BeomSeok grabbed his phone off the bedside table to shoot a quick text to BTS manager and HeeYoung’s school before cuddling down with HeeYoung for a few more hours of sleep.


	4. A weary return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm.... so we late lads... i'm sorry but like is the weekend. Give your boy a break.  
> I'm really falling in love with writing the BTS interactions but like their characters are probably waaaaay off.  
> I'm like shook at the news of the concert in Wembly selling out in 90 mins... like DAMN!  
> Anyways pleases leave feedback and some love.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

The next day HoSeok hovered anxiously by the door waiting for BeomSeok to arrive. The fact he hadn’t been able to check up on the other since the teasing had clearly unsettled him made a stone set in HoSeok’s gut.

He had wanted to call the other only to realise he had no way of contacting BeomSeok. They saw each other every day so there was no need to have an online relationship. HoSeok thought back to the month long tours when he had been too busy to think about people back home other than his family. He wondered if BeomSeok thought they were as close as HoSeok did. Running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time that morning HoSeok squinted at the clock. Where was he? BeomSeok was never late. The choreographer arrived and HoSeok had no choice but to follow him into the dance studio.

“BeomSeok where have you-” Jungkook started to ask before he realised that the boy hadn’t followed HoSeok in.

“Where is he?” NamJoon looked at HoSeok as if asking him to say he had gone to the toilet or the kitchen for something.

HoSeok could only shrug helplessly. All of the boys looked between themselves in concern. The choreographer grabbed everyone attention with a few claps.

“We’re going to be a dancer short today so I think it will be better to just run the older stuff and things we have already done.”

“Where is BeomSeok Hyung?” Asked NamJoon.

“He messaged Manager-nim for a personal day this morning.” The dance teacher replied.

“Did he say what was wrong?” Jimin pulled at his sleeves in concern.

“I don’t know management only told me not to expect him today.”

“Do they know what’s wrong?” TaeHyung perked up at the possibility.

“Like I said he wanted a personal day so why he needs the day off is likely personal.”

The men turned away from the curious boys and began to set up the play list for the practice that day. The members looked between themselves in dismay. HoSeok’s mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to replay all of BeomSeok’s reactions yesterday. He had been upset. Yes. He had been more upset than could have been expected. Yes. Was there something else going on at home?

The stone that had appeared in HoSeok’s gut overnight grew heavier and made his stomach hurt. This was going to be a long day. Maybe he could ask his manager later and see if he could get BeomSeok’s phone number.

The dance rehearsal was strained that day and the teacher ended up calling a long lunch break claiming the need for a calming walk away from all of their stupid mistakes. HoSeok slumped down against the mirror as he felt the continuous mess ups and the ever growing concern for BeomSeok reach a new high for the day. Leaning his head back on the cool glass he tried to remember the last time BeomSeok had missed a day. Nothing stuck out in his memory but that didn’t mean he wasn’t away while the boys were busy with other schedules.

Rolling his head to the side he took in the other backup dancers laughing and joking with each other as they got ready to go for food. Dragging himself to his feet he made his way over slowly.

“Hi guys.”

“Hey HoSeok-ssi. What’s up man?” One of the boys asked.

“Usual stuff.”

The group all nodded.

“You haven’t hurt anything from BeomSeok have you?” He asked casually.

“Not today no.” Another replied checking his phone just in case.

“Is he alright? He’s not over working is he?”

Tightness clutched at HoSeok’s heart. He didn’t want the boy to be suffering but he also wanted there to be a reason for his sudden disappearance other than the mess the members had unknowingly created.

“Honestly a little but I think that’s normal.” Shrugged the first boy.

“He loves dancing. He can push his limits too far sometimes.” Another added helpfully.

“Is he okay with you guys normally?” HoSeok pushed a little further.

“I mean… He’s always been quiet and serious.” The one holding his phone said slowly.

“He has been a little spaced out and more tired than usual recently.”

The others all agreed and tried to remember the last time they had seen him really out of sorts. It hurt HoSeok to know that he had missed his friend being in pain.

“I know this is personal but do you know of anything going on at home?”

HoSeok held his breath as the dancers looked at each other deciding whether or not to inform him of the knowledge they knew. As they stood around the rest of the member’s gathered around as well.

“We going for food?” Asked NamJoon glancing between HoSeok and the dancers.

“One second.” HoSeok said before turning back to the others. “Please. I just want to know he’s okay.”

The dancers sighed and nodded slowly.

“We probably shouldn’t be saying anything but…”

“But what?” Prompted Yoongi. 

“But he’s been offered positions in other companies.”

“Big companies.” Added another dancer.

“Yeah. He might have taken one of the offers.” The first boy finished and looked uneasy about revealing the information.

“You’re kidding.” SeokJin breathed out.

The dancers shook their heads and shuffled around uncomfortably.

“Well…” Said Yoongi.

“He wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t.” Decided Jimin.

“He’s done projects outside BigHit before.” One of the dancers said quickly not looking at the members.

“Like what?” NamJoon frowned.

“Well… he did some stuff with NCT during Empathy…”

“And he helped Ikon with music videos on both of their albums.” Another added.

“Oh you’re right. He’s quite close with all of them.”

“He did a few performances for BigBang’s MADE album as well.”

The dancers continued to list BeomSeok’s activates through the years but all that reached HoSeok’s ears was a faint buzzing. He had done all of that and not told them? Was he looking to leave for good?

“Still he wouldn’t leave.” Jimin said stubbornly.

“You’re right Jiminie. There must be another explanation.” Added TaeHyung.

“Let’s go and get food. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

The pair walked off arm in arm with faux confidence. The rest of the members trailed after them weighed down by the explanation that BeomSeok might be looking elsewhere. He’d been unhappy at BigHit before; HoSeok knew that. He had dropped out of the trainee program after all. Maybe he was had finally reached the end of his tolerance for the company. The thought of losing BeomSeok made HoSeok ache and the stone in his stomach double inside almost to the point of pain.

“Don’t worry. We’ll sort it tomorrow.” 

HoSeok looked over to see the maknae looking at him with sympathy. He wished he shared the others confidence in the matter but all he could see in his mind’s eye was BeomSeok leaving and never coming back.

HoSeok heaved a sigh before nodding and allowing the others to guide him into the cafeteria. He drifted through the rest of the day and all the way into his very lonely bed that night.

After a fitful night’s sleep HoSeok didn’t feel any better than he had the day before. Walking into the studio and seeing it devoid of BeomSeok for the second day in a row left a hollow feeling in his chest.

He began to unpack his bag and stretch his limbs to keep his thoughts from wandering as they had done the entire time he had been trying to sleep. There was no point in dwelling on the thoughts that had plagued him. If he hadn’t found a solution after five hours staring into the darkness he wasn’t going to find one now.

Jimin sidled up next to him and nudged him.

“Not right now Jiminie.” He said reflexively.

“No Hyung I think you should look.”

HoSeok followed Jimin’s pointing finger over his shoulder and to the studio’s open door. Half hidden by the frame stood BeomSeok talking to their manager. He looked pale and had large bags under his eyes but to HoSeok the very fact he was physically there was the best thing in the world.

HoSeok watched the two speaking seriously in the hallway and was struck by how small and young BeomSeok was. He was smaller and thinner than even Jimin, not enormously, but enough for it to be obvious and pleasing to Jimin himself.

The delicate lips and wide eyes didn’t help his doll like complexion but the powerful grace the boy held in his frame was captivating to HoSeok. It was all so confusing and exciting that HoSeok felt he might explode looking at him sometimes.

The two seemed to reach an agreement and the manager patted BeomSeok’s shoulder in support before walking off. BeomSeok watched him go before he seemed to take a steadying breath and entered the studio.

TaeHyung was upon him in an instant with tight hugs and kisses that drew some dry coughs from the dancer. All the members frowned in concern and TaeHyung jumped to action to retrieve a water bottle.

BeomSeok waved him off and pulled out a travel mug of what smelled like ginger and lemon tea.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again Beomie.” TaeHyung scolded from where he hovered.

“I’m sorry. You don’t need to worry about me.” BeomSeok bowed slightly in apology.

“Are you sure you’re okay to dance?” Asked SeokJin.

“I’m alright Hyung. Honestly.” The bright smile on his face seemed to calm the others fears as he began unpacking.

“You shouldn’t be worrying about me when you have such a busy time yourselves.”

SeokJin didn’t look convinced and no doubt was planning ways to get his new adoptive child into a bed somewhere to rest.

“Do you have a fever? Sore throat? Any aches or pains?”

“Just a small cough and it’s already clearing up. I’m fine Hyung.”

“If you’re alright then you can come out to dinner with us tonight.” Jimin stated with a playful raise of one eyebrow.

“I can’t Jimin Hyung.” BeomSeok replied gently.

“Why not Beom-a?”

“I have things I need to do.”

“Surely you don’t have things that you need to do every night?” 

“They really can’t be put off.”

“What do you have to worry about anyway?” Teased TaeHyung.

“Surely all you have to do is eat, sleep and maybe go out on the weekend.” Jungkook added with a slightly wistful expression.

“Oh to be young and free.” SeokJin sighed dramatically.

“How can you even remember that far back Hyung?” Jungkook laughed before he was sprinting form the room with SeokJin hot on his trail.

“Those two.” NamJoon shook his head.

“Seriously though Beomie. You should come.” Jimin pouted.

BeomSeok shook his head. HoSeok couldn’t understand how he could resist Jimin at times like this but then maybe having equal powers of cuteness made him immune.

“Please BeomSeok.” Jimin pleaded clinging onto the dancers slender shoulders and shaking him slightly.

“Okay next week then?”

“Next week?” Jimin perked up and released his death grip.

“You promise?” Added TaeHyung.

“Pinkie promise.” Swore BeomSeok and the others squealed and danced around in a frenzy.

“Well I’m glad you can fit us into your tight schedule.” Yoongi huffed.

“Anything for you Hyung.” BeomSeok said coyly causing the NamJoon to chuckle.

“Maybe we should uninvite you. I have a feeling you are more dangerous than Jiminie.”

BeomSeok smiled sweetly and went back to unpacking his bag for practise. The other members left to finish their own preparations for the practise that day but HoSeok found himself rooted in place.

“Do you need something HoSeok Hyung?”

“I know you said you were okay but are you really?”

BeomSeok stopped folding his jumper and turned to give HoSeok his full attention.

“Yes I’m fine. I’m sorry for worrying you all.”

“It would help if we had a way of contacting you.”

“Jung HoSeok are you asking for my number?” BeomSeok laughed.

“No!” HoSeok immediately defended himself. “Yes. Yeah I am.”

BeomSeok laughed even harder before he opened his phone and set up a contact for HoSeok then passed the device over. HoSeok dumbly plugged in his digits before handing it back. He almost jumped out of his skin when his own phone vibrated in his pocket.

“There. Now we have each other’s numbers.” BeomSeok grinned proudly.

“I guess we do.”

“Guess so.”

Once again HoSeok was saved from making more of a fool of himself by the Choreographer starting the practise for the day. Despite the hard work and long hours nothing could wipe the smile off his face all day.


	5. Lunch time treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..... who is absolutely in love with the new boys on the BigHit block?????  
> *raises both hands aggressively*  
> What a good start to 2019.  
> It took me a little bit to get into there vibe but I think it's awesome how different it is to BTS. I really hope they don't get pressured to be anything other than what they are.  
> That said. Everyone should defo check them out. Go TXT!!!!!  
> Anyway please leave any comments and love down below.  
> Please enjoy xxx

After practise the boys wished the dancers a good evening and thanked them for their hard work before they headed to a meeting with the manager. They we all sitting at the conference table scanning through their schedule for the next month when HoSeok’s phone went off very loudly in the silence.

“Is that your boyfriend?” TaeHyung teased which got the managers attention.

“Boyfriend?”

“It’s nothing Sejin Hyung.” HoSeok muttered, looking down to cover his blush.

“It there going to be a problem?” Sejin pushed, his gaze sharp.

“It’s just BeomSeok.” Jimin informed him with a wicked grin on his features.

Their manager hummed before leaning back in his chair with a frown and HoSeok was reminded of seeing the two talking that morning. Did Sejin know something about BeomSeok?

“You’ll keep me informed if anything changes.” Sejin demanded. HoSeok nodded.

“You aren’t mad?”

“After the headache NamJoon and Jin caused you think I’m going to try and stop you.” Sejin raised his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest.

“Fair point Hyung.” SeokJin laughed.

“To be honest I’m glad he has someone who’s going to be there for him.” Sejin continued.

“What do you mean Hyung?” Jimin frowned.

“He’s a resilient young man but things haven’t been easy since he lost his parents.”

The group sat dumbfounded as the news sunk in. They all glanced around at each other in shock but from the looks on their faces HoSeok wasn’t the only one in the dark about BeomSeok’s home situation.

“When was this?” Yoongi finally strangled out the question on everyone’s mind.

“About four years ago now. Early 2015.” Sejin frowned around at them as they remained in stunned silence.

“You didn’t know?”

“No.” Jimin’s broken denial was quiet and brought the atmosphere even further down.

They had claimed publically that BeomSeok was one of their closest friends and they didn’t know about something as devastating as the loss of, not only one but, both parents. What else were they oblivious to?

“Do you know how?” NamJoon asked gently.

“A collision with a drunk driver.” Sejin replied with a shake of his head. “Everyone involved was killed on impact.”

“Fuck.” Yoongi exhaled and let his head thump against the headrest.

“Wait four years ago?” TaeHyung questioned. Sejin nodded.

“Is that why he left the trainee program?”

Sejin sighed deeply and HoSeok felt his heart breath again. BeomSeok had lost his parents and then he had lost his future in something he loved. HoSeok didn’t think he could cope without dancing or his members. BeomSeok had been alone; he was still alone.

“That and other things. We barely persuaded him to stay at all.” Sejin said thoughtfully.

“It’s such a waste.” SeokJin muttered.

“He’s far too talented to be a backup dancer but it was better than letting him leave completely.”

“What can we do?” Jimin asked a new determination shining in his eyes as he sat forward.

“Nothing.” Sejin sighed. “He’s made it repeatedly clear that he doesn’t want charity.”

“Still we can do something as his friends.” Jimin argued.

“You want my opinion fellas?” Sejin pushed his papers to the side and leaned in as well.

“Of course Hyung.” NamJoon nodded earnestly.

“I think it’s been long enough than anything you do will only bring back the past. It’s better to do nothing and just be there for him.”

“But we have to-”

“Leave it Jiminie.” Yoongi snapped.

Jimin finally deflated and Jungkook pulled the rapidly blinking boy into his side. HoSeok was frozen in his seat. He was torn between running to BeomSeok to comfort him through all his sorrow and running away from the boy he hadn’t been able to protect.

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you guys.”

“He was protecting us.” NamJoon realised.

“What do you mean Hyung?” Jungkook frowned at the statement.

“It would have been during The Red Bullet world tour.” NamJoon explained.

“He wouldn’t have wanted to burden us.” SeokJin added sadly.

“It’s bullshit.” Yoongi exploded kicking his chair and storming from the room.

The other members and their manager watched the door slam in his wake and silence swallowed the room. One by one the members thanked Sejin and took their leave heading back in the dorms under thundering rain clouds.

HoSeok was sat in the living room staring at his phone trying to get his brain to come up with an excuse to text BeomSeok. He was unfortunately too shell-shocked to think of anything and after sitting there for far too long he threw his phone onto the sofa beside him. Groaning he dropped his head into his hands and desperately tried to think of how he could make it better. A gentle voice calling him made HoSeok look up and into SeokJin’s concerned face.

“What did you say Hyung?”

“I was just heading into the kitchen. I asked if you wanted anything special for dinner.”

“No thanks Hyung.”

“You sure? A good meal will improve your mood.”

Just like that an idea hit HoSeok and he knew what to do. It wouldn’t fix anything but it would let BeomSeok know he wasn’t so alone.

“Hey Hyung?”

“Yes?” SeokJin asked turning back expecting HoSeok to have changed his mind.

“Do you think BeomSeok would like a home cooked meal?”

“It’s too late to invite him over now HoSeok-a.” SeokJin huffed.

“No, I know.” HoSeok smiled at the confused member. “I mean we could make him lunch or something so it’s one less thing for him to do.”

Realisation dawned on SeokJin’s face as the idea sunk in.

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“Thanks. I thought of it all by myself.” HoSeok snorted.

“Careful Hobi Hyung. Thinking is dangerous for you.” Jungkook called as he passed through on his way to the kitchen.

The other two laughed and followed the maknae into the kitchen.

“Aish this kid it too much.” HoSeok groaned.

Jungkook already had his head stuck in the fridge searching for some food. Jimin and TaeHyung sat at the table sharing a pair of earphones and bopping along to a music video HoSeok didn’t recognise.

“Make yourselves useful or make yourselves scarce.” SeokJin commanded taking control of his kitchen.

“You making dinner Hyung?” TaeHyung asked taking out his earbud.

“HoSeok and I are going to make a packed lunch for BeomSeok.” SeokJin said as he tied an apron around his waist.

“We’ll be useful Hyung.” TaeHyung chirped.

“I very much doubt that but let’s have a go anyway.” SeokJin ruffled his hair and began telling Jungkook what to get out of the fridge.

A few hours later and a lot of dance challenges to Monsta X and ONUS’s new albums the food was done and the kitchen was only partially destroyed. The five of them had just sat down at the table to rest from their activities when Yoongi walked in and promptly walked back out again. The other members looked between themselves and back at the door wondering what had happened. Yoongi eventually returned with NamJoon in toe.

“Tell me I’m imagining it.” NamJoon and Yoongi wore matching expressions of horror as they gazed around the kitchen.

“What the hell happened?” NamJoon asked.

“We made a lunchbox for BeomSeok.” Jimin replied proudly.

“With what? A leaf blower?” Yoongi was astonished but the explanation.

“Just about.” SeokJin’s voice was wary and he pulled at his flour covered hair with spice caked hands.

“No kidding.” NamJoon laughed.

The two new comers looked around the kitchen again to take in the absolute carnage. NamJoon noticed a leaf of some kind stuck to the ceiling.

“How-?” He started pointing up at the food.

The members stared above them but didn’t seem surprised in the least.

“I think that was Jungkook.” SeokJin shrugged. “Although it could have been Jimin.”

“Never mind.” NamJoon shook his head. “It’s late you guys should clear yourselves up.”

Jimin and TaeHyung immediately had a round of rock, paper, scissors that Jimin won and sprinted out of the kitchen.

“I’ll shower first.” He yelled right before the bathroom door slammed.

The reverberation through the apartment must have dislodged the leaf clinging to the ceiling back it slapped down onto SeokJin’s bend head.

“Great. Just great.” He muttered while the other members burst out laughing.

The remaining members quickly tidied up the kitchen before grabbing showers for themselves and falling into bed totally exhausted. They all went to sleep excited to see BeomSeok’s expression when they gave him the food. All of the trouble would definitely be worth it.

Once they arrived at the company the next day they dropped their things off in their studio before heading to the studio the backup dancers used for their own practise. When they arrived the music was already playing so the members quietly slipped into the room to watch. The guys they had been practising with were joined by some of the female dancers and they were getting pretty close.

TaeHyung let out a whistle as the women body rolled onto the guys and all the dancers turned towards the sudden noise. The boys all clapped while the dancers bowed politely and scattered to grab water from their bags.

BeomSeok was stood near the corner of the room and using the edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead and HoSeok’s mouth went dry. He felt teasing prods in his back from the other members but he was far too distracted to retaliate.

“Hey Beomie-a.” Jimin called as he flounced over.

“Hey guys. What are you doing here?” BeomSeok questioned before he tipped his head back to drink deeply.

HoSeok watched his throat work and felt other parts of his body react to the action in addition to his usual malady of heart and cheeks. A pointed cough pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced around. Everyone was staring expectantly at him and he swallowed nervously.

“Here.” He shoved the box he was holding into BeomSeok’s surprised hands.

“We made you food.” Jungkook beamed.

BeomSeok’s mouth dropped open and he stared at the box he was holding.

“I- I don’t know what to say… Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. You work too hard.” TaeHyung play punched his shoulder.

“It’s too much I can’t accept this.”

BeomSeok looked at them helplessly but made no move to return the box to any of them.

“Please just take it.” Yoongi pleaded. “They destroyed the kitchen to make it.”

BeomSeok flushed red before bowing deeply and expressing his gratitude to them for thinking of him despite being busy.

“It’s no problem.” NamJoon beamed.

“It was HoSeok Hyung’s idea.” Jimin smiled and patted HoSeok’s shoulder.

“Really?” BeomSeok’s eyes went wide.

“Oh yeah.” SeokJin winked.

“Thank you Hyung.” BeomSeok smiled.

“I think you should do aegyo to thank him properly.” Jungkook said slyly.

BeomSeok blushed crept further up his cheeks and onto his ears and down his neck.

"Come on you were a wanna-be-idol once. You know the basics." Seokjin teased.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Chanted the maknae line and they danced around in excitement.

BeomSeok looked up at HoSeok shyly and took a step forward slowly. HoSeok’s heart was racing and he couldn’t look BeomSeok in the eye as he felt an answering blush arrive on his own face.

“Aish leave the kid alone.” Yoongi grunted and broke the spell over the two.

“Thank you again for bringing this by.” BeomSeok shook his head as if trying to clear it.

“Anytime.” HoSeok smiled at the boy.

“Sorry to interrupt.” A voice sounded from behind the group and they all turned to one of the other dancers.

“But we need to get back to practise if that’s okay.”

“Yes of course. We’ve taken up enough of your time.” NamJoon replied politely and the members waved goodbye to BeomSeok and the other dancers before they headed out the door and back to their own studio.

“Do you think he liked it?” Jimin asked nervously.

“Of course he did.” TaeHyung said confidently.

“And he loved that it was HoSeok’s idea.” SeokJin laughed from behind them.

“But not as much as HoSeok loved seeing BeomSeok deep throat his water bottle.” Jungkook teased.

“Why you little-!” HoSeok chased after Jungkook intent on beating an apology out of him.

The laughing of his members rung out behind him and spurred him on all the way back to the studio.


	6. One good turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of regret keeping the boys in the dark about HeeYoung. I'm so soft for the boys with kids!!! The tension man THE TENSION.  
> Anyways like the usual please leave some love and comments if you want.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

BeomSeok closed the front door behind him with a sigh and followed HeeYoung into the apartment. She was jumping up and down on the sofa cushions and BeomSeok didn’t have the energy to tell her off. He was just glad she was feeling better from her cough and fever. Shame he was close to dying himself.

“Oppa did you have a good day?” HeeYoung asked as she continued to bounce up and down.

“I had a great day before someone started jumping on the furniture.”

As he spoke he rushed forward and picked his sister up. Swinging her around in his arms and turning her upside-down. The little girl shrieked laughter and batted at his hands.

“No! Oppa stop!” She continued giggling and laughing until BeomSeok collapsed down onto the sofa with her.

As he regained his breath he pulled HeeYoung closer to him for a tight hug that the child allowed.

“I missed you so much Youngie.” He whispered into her soft hair and stroked her head.

“Missed you too.” She replied with a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“What did you get up to today?”

“We learned about the ocean.” The little girl wriggled out of his grip to pull out her school work and excitedly showed him the drawings they had done of fish.

“Woah what’s that?” He asked.

“Silly Oppa it’s a fish.” She giggled again and BeomSeok grinned.

“Do you like the ocean HeeYoungie?”

“Yes. We have a school trip to the aquarium.”

“Do I need to sign something for you?”

The little girl nodded and returned to her bag to get the form. She handed it over and sat nervously next to him. BeomSeok read over the form and stopped at the recommendation of money for food and gift shop items. HeeYoung noticed his pause and hung her head.

“It’s okay if I don’t have money to buy anything Oppa.”

The quiet admission broke BeomSeok’s heart. She was far too young to be worrying about their money. He would have to be more careful about what he said in the future. There wasn’t a lot to spare but he could definitely give her something for a snack and souvenir.

“Don’t worry HeeYoung-a. I think there might be just enough for a little something.”

“You mean it?” HeeYoung’s eyes sparked as she kneeled up to look BeomSeok in the eye.

“Of course baby.” He replied gently.

She screamed in delight and slammed her body into his for a tight hug. BeomSeok laughed at her and hugged back.

“Are you hungry HeeYoung-a?”

HeeYoung nodded and BeomSeok had to negotiate the evening meal not containing chocolate for a trip to the ice cream parlour at the weekend. Just as he was about to head to the kitchen HeeYoung called out to him.

“Oppa can I play on your phone until dinner is ready?”

“Yeah. It’s in my dance bag just grab it.”

BeomSeok headed into the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients he would need from the surprisingly empty fridge. He put shopping on his mental check list for the weekend as well. A few minutes later HeeYoung came storming into the kitchen with a look of such betrayal BeomSeok stepped away from the fuming six year old in fear.

“Explain yourself Oppa.” HeeYoung said with a pout as she held up the lunch box the boys had given him that day.

BeomSeok’s mouth went dry and he swallowed in fear.

“Well… you see… the guys at work gave it to me.” He bit his lip waiting for her response.

“Who?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“The Hyungs from BTS.” He winced at how high and tight his voice had gotten. He really wasn’t any good at standing up to the girl even if she barely came up to his thigh.

HeeYoung nodded slowly and seemed to inspect the lunch box. BeomSeok gulped again.

“Was Yoongi Oppa there?” She asked finally still fiddling with the box in her hands.

“Yes…”

HeeYoung looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

“Then we must make food for them!”

BeomSeok burst out laughing at her clenched little fists and the power in her eyes.

“They don’t need any more food HeeYoung.”

“I thought friends where meant to share.” HeeYoung accused. “You’re not being a good friend.”

BeomSeok stopped laughing and the smile slipped off his face. Check. And mate.

“You’re right. What should we make them?”

“Chuncheon dakgalbi?”

“Good idea. I think I have chicken and sweet potatoes somewhere.”

BeomSeok began to look through the fridge and cupboards again luckily finding everything he would need. He even cracked open the premium chili paste he had been saving. The guys deserved the best after all.

“Wash your hands if you are going to help.” He called to HeeYoung who sprinted from the room to do just that.

BeomSeok got started on their own meal why he waited for the little girl to return. Once she was back he tied an apron around her neck and tied up her hair.

“Do you want to be my mixer for the day?”

“Yes!” Her excitement was endearing and BeomSeok was so proud of her for her caring idea.

He started off showing her what spices to mix and how much. He set the pan on the lowest heat and placed one of the chairs close by so she could reach.

“Just keep slowly stirring it okay?”

“Yes Oppa.”

BeomSeok turned to begin cutting up and cleaning the chicken. He was about to start chopping up the vegetables when a burning smell hit his nose. He looked over to the stove and saw HeeYoung had been distracted from the pan by pictures of animals in the newspaper lying on the table.

“HeeYoung!” He yelled as he rushed forward to jerk the blacked pot off the heat.

HeeYoung was startled by the sudden moved and fell of the chair. BeomSeok immediately dropped the pot to swoop down and grab the crying girl.

“Hush. It’s alright. It’s okay.”

He gently rocked her in his arms and made comforting noises into her hair.

“Did you hit your head HeeYoung?”

“No.” Her voice sounded and she hic-upped as she began to calm down.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry Oppa.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just glad you aren’t hurt.”

“But it needs to be perfect for your friends.” HeeYoung whined and hic-upped.

“They will love it no matter what baby because it was made by friends.”

“Really?”

“Yeah baby.”

HeeYoung nodded deep in thought.

“Do you think they would want a drawing instead?”

“I think they would adore it.” BeomSeok assured her. He had to bite back the guilt of keeping her a secret from them.

He loved them all so much but HeeYoung had to come first. He needed to protect her from the publicity so she could live a normal life. He walked into the living room with her still securely in his arms and put her down on the floor near the table. She began unpacking her drawing pencils to get started.

“Do you want me to put on some music for inspiration?”

“Yeah. BTS! BTS!” HeeYoung chanted.

BeomSeok laughed before searching for BTS on his laptop. He chose the first music video he saw and started the playlist. HeeYoung started dancing along and bopping her head. BeomSeok ruffled her hair and headed back to the kitchen.

Later that evening after the Chuncheon dakgalbi was packed up for the boys BeomSeok sat in the living room eating with HeeYoung while she finished her drawing. He noted that her skills had improved dramatically even just recently.

He thought back to the first few drawing he had proudly pinned to the wall in the kitchen once HeeYoung had started drawing again. BeomSeok sighed as he remembered how withdrawn HeeYoung had been after the accident. She had been too young to understand anything other than the fact Appa and Eomma weren’t coming back. He often thought she was coping better than he was. Kids were lucky he guessed but he worried about the day she would start asking questions. Questions he didn’t know the answers too.

“The drawing looks good HeeYoung-a.” He smiled at her over the low table.

“It’s all of us having a picnic.” She stated seriously.

“Really? Who’s that?” BeomSeok asked frowning as he craned his neck to see the picture at a better angle.

“TaeHyung Oppa.”

BeomSeok snorted and received a death glare for the girl.

“Why is he blue?”

“He’s part dolphin.”

“Obviously.” BeomSeok laughed and couldn’t help imagine the boys faces when they saw the drawing.

After helping HeeYoung in the bath and getting her settled in bed for the night BeomSeok couldn’t help but check her head for any missed bumps just in case. HeeYoung had whined and reassured him she was fine but her eyelids had been drooping so BeomSeok let her sleep and climbing into his own bed. He had been careful to leave both bedroom doors open so he could hear if HeeYoung needed him in the night. With a deep exhale he let himself relax and fall asleep.

The next morning found BeomSeok rushing to the studio to find the boys early. Dropping HeeYoung off that at school had taken longer than he thought as she still needed some reassurance from the events of the night before. He had missed his train as a result and was now sprinting from the station to the company building. As he raced up to the studio he was relieved to see just the boys messing around in the studio and no choreographer in sight.

“Hey guys.” He called as he pushed open the door with his food.

A chorus of greetings filled the room and BeomSeok nearly dropped the bag of food where it was carefully balancing as Jimin crushed him in a back hug.

“That smells amazing.” SeokJin whistled as he came closer.

“What have you got?” Jungkook asked taking deep huffs to smell delicious spicy food.

“Some Chuncheon dakgalbi. To pay you guys back.”

“Aish. This kid.” NamJoon huffed and gently tapped the back of BeomSeok’s head.

“We were treating you.” Jimin whined. “Now we’ve given you more work.”

“Not at all Hyung. I like cooking.” BeomSeok shook his head vigorously.

“We can’t take it. You have it Beomie.”

“Speak for yourself Jimin I’m having some.” Yoongi grabbed the box and knelt down to open it up.

“Damn it looks like it comes from a restaurant.” HoSeok breathed in astonishment.

“I hope you like it.” BeomSeok found his cheeks flushing from all the praise.

“You made this?” HoSeok stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

BeomSeok wanted to giggle at his expression and he had to stop himself from reaching forward and closing the other boys jaw. HoSeok could be a bigger kid than HeeYoung sometimes.

“Yeah. It was no trouble.”

As he thought of HeeYoung his hand automatically reached into the pocket where he had slipped the drawing that morning. BeomSeok felt a strong impulse to just show the guys. It wouldn’t be too bad for them to know about HeeYoung. He could trust them to keep a secret and it’s not like they were even really meeting her.

“That’s hot.”

The muttered words made everyone in the room freeze suddenly. BeomSeok forgot all about the drawing.

“Um… what?” BeomSeok asked. 

“The chili it must be hot. In the food. It’s hot.” HoSeok fell over himself trying to explain his words while the other members laughed.

BeomSeok felt the flush spread down his neck and he winced at his obvious reaction. He tried to calm him racing heart. As if he would ever have a chance with HoSeok. His Hyung had everything and BeomSeok couldn’t offer him anything. It was a childish fantasy but having the boy close almost every day was something BeomSeok didn’t think he would ever want to lose.

“Yes well…” HoSeok cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes uncomfortably.

“I hope you don’t make food for all the groups you work with.” Yoongi teased as he replaced the lid on the food and carried to the side of the room.

BeomSeok froze.

“Groups I…”

“Yeah your backup dancing work.”

“Oh no. Never made them food…”

“Good.” Yoongi laughed but his eyes weren’t in it. It was mildly disconcerting to see his carefree friend cautious.

The awkward atmosphere hit BeomSeok and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to escape back to his own studio for the day.

“I’ll be seeing you then.” He said and bowed before fleeing from the room.

“Nice one Hyung.” He heard one of the boys mutter before the studio door closed behind him.


	7. Secrets are always revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is completely random but my NCT stans out there... isn't Haechan's voice just something else??? I mean fuck!!!!!  
> I've been listening to DREAM songs and Baby don't like it on repeat for days. DAYS! Is he even human? I mean like he isn't even my bias right but still.  
> In other news I am leaving for BTS being TXT's loving Hyungs. Can i ask for more? no.  
> Anyways please leave comments and some love if you want :)  
> Please enjoy xxx

The pattern of the boys making lunch for BeomSeok and then the boy repaying them with food the next day continued for several weeks. At first HoSeok had felt back for making the boy feel pressured to waste food and money cooking for seven guys but the genuine enjoyment BeomSeok expressed at having someone to cook for soften him up. It helped that the food was absolutely amazing.

The new found talent had HoSeok even more whipped for the smaller boy and he liked the idea that BeomSeok cared enough to put the dedication he did into the cooking. When they had managed to finally force BeomSeok into keeping his promise of dinner HoSeok had listened to SeokJin and BeomSeok swapping tips all night. The warm glow of the alcohol in his stomach and head making him boneless and happy.

The soft memory of resting his swimming head on BeomSeok’s bony shoulder was about the furthest thing from what he was experiencing at the moment.

The choreographer had been struggling to correct a part of the dance that had felt disjointed from the rest of the number. They boys had run it through countless times but nothing had made it feel any more natural.

Giving up the instructor had called BeomSeok into the studio to run the moves and that was the root of HoSeok’s, definitely not soft, problems.

BeomSeok’s loose shirt had long been soaked through with sweat and one side had fallen off his shoulder from the intense movements. The low riding joggers hugged his butt perfectly and allowed a sliver of abs to be seen when the boy stretched. It was HoSeok’s own personal hell.

The synthetic rhythm of the song was strong and sensual which lead to equally provocative moves. BeomSeok was of course nailing every single one and the light flush of exertion on his face as he concentrated only got HoSeok’s blood pressure raising higher.

“Run it again from the top BeomSeok but try changing the step to the half beat instead.” The choreographer sighed as the section of dance came off beat again.

BeomSeok did as asked but the section was still hopelessly awkward.

“Maybe we should scrap the blocking for that part entirely. Do you think you could free style something?”

“I can try.” BeomSeok wiped his forehead with the edge of his shirt and brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

“Okay we’ll run it one more time and if it doesn’t work just call it a day.”

BeomSeok nodded and got in position. He rolled out his shoulders as he waited for the song to reach the correct part.

As he begun the complex choreography preceding the troublesome part HoSeok felt his breath get caught in his chest. Having learned the exact choreography that same morning after hours of gruelling practise he was still struggling yet BeomSeok make it look effortless. The execution was flawless and the transition into the freestyle dance was seamless.

BeomSeok jumped and turned in the air landing with his feet wide apart. He then gazed over his shoulder and rolled his body in a wave while running his hand down his chest. Finishing with a lean backwards that nearly reached the floor he swung back to an upright position and placed his hands on his hips. He then stamped his foot out to the front at an angle; swivelling it on the heel to add some swagger.

BeomSeok then windmilled his arms and let the momentum carry him into another jump to return to the front. BeomSeok landed the move expertly in a spiderman pose before slowly sliding the extended leg back under his body to stand up fully.

Pausing for a moment he moved he head to the side in a round motion to smirk and nod. BeomSeok then cross punched his arms and jumped his legs out. He bend his knees and moved his torso down and around to the front. Bouncing up from the bent position he put one leg forward and thrust his hips forward.

The choreographer let out a bark of laughter and clapped his hands at the successful run.

BeomSeok finished his dance with a slide and returned to the original blocking before finally stopping to rest his hands on his knees and suck in deep breathes. The others all cheered in appreciation.

HoSeok found himself frozen in place where he leaned against the mirror. The boy’s lean body had mesmerised him and he couldn’t look away. BeomSeok was a truly talented dancer not only because he form was perfection but also because of the feeling that came through with his moves.

“I think that might be it.” The instructor grabbed the camera he had been recording with and played through the footage.

“Is it any good?” NamJoon asked anxiously.

“More than good. You are wasted as a backup dancer BeomSeok.” The man smiled and moved away to write down the moves in his messy notebook.

“Hardly Hyung. I couldn’t choreograph a group like you do.” BeomSeok smiled brightly.

“Nonsense you would just need to get into the mindset and you would be winning awards left, right and centre within six months.” Their teacher told him with conviction.

“Nice one Beomie.” Jungkook clapped BeomSeok on the shoulder.

“It was nothing.” BeomSeok flushed and accepted the water HoSeok offered.

“You’re an incredible dancer and the free style…” HoSeok trailed off as he got lost in the twinkling eyes that gazed back at him.

He coughed and looked away before he made a fool of himself even more.

“He’s right. We should do a cover of something one time.” Jimin grinned.

“I’d like that. Let me know when you have an idea of what song.” BeomSeok agreed.

“It’s a shame you’re not quite as good as Jin and NamJoon Hyungs but no one can match them.” TaeHyung laughed and rested his folded arms on BeomSeok’s shoulders before withdrawing after noticing the sweat.

“I need a shower.” BeomSeok grimaced at TaeHyung’s disgusted expression.

“Not just yet.” The teacher cut back in. “We still need to run over the songs for the showcase. Can you run and get the other backup dancers please?”

“Sure thing Hyung.” BeomSeok began to head for the door.

“Nonsense you still need to catch your breath. I’ll go for you.” HoSeok offered.

“Thanks Hobi Hyung.” BeomSeok blushed lightly.

HoSeok hurried from the room with a pounding heart to grab the others and hopefully calm down a little before returning for the practise.

They ran through the three songs they would perform later in the week until there wasn’t a finger out of place and everyone was standing on wobbly legs.

BeomSeok crashed down onto the floor and struggled to tug his trainers off his feet before collapsing backwards to lie flat with one bent leg raised. HoSeok watched with a smile as the boy rested and arm over his eyes while waiting for his breath to return.

HoSeok turned to rummage around in his bag for a clean towel. He heard a grunt from behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

TaeHyung had lain down on top of BeomSeok and crushed him under his weight. Jimin was slapping at TaeHyung’s butt in time to some unknown rhythm. HoSeok shook his head at the younger boy’s antics and continued his hunt.

Finally grasping a fresh towel and straightening up to wipe his face and neck he noticed the quiet of the previously buzzing room. Looking around he saw only the other members and the captive BeomSeok scattered around the space.

“Damn those guys are stealthy. I didn’t even hear them leave.” HoSeok laughed and glanced at the door.

“That’s dancers for you.” SeokJin laughed.

“Come on you menaces leave BeomSeok alone we all have homes to get to.” NamJoon nudged TaeHyung with his foot.

“Can’t we keep him Hyung?” TaeHyung whined.

“Come on up.” NamJoon tutted.

“No. He’s such a good pillow.”

NamJoon smiled fondly but grabbed on of TaeHyung's long legs and slowly pulled him off the dancer. BeomSeok sat up slowly and smiled gratefully at NamJoon.

“I don’t think Yoongi Hyung is going to make it back to the dorms.” Jungkook commented from where he was observing the older sitting peacefully in the corner.

“Do we need to carry him again?” SeokJin made his way over to shake Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Not on your life.” The man’s eyes cracked open and he glared at SeokJin’s out stretched hand.

“Oh good you are alive.” Jimin chirped.

SeokJin offed Yoongi a hand up but nearly dropped him again when a loud curse shattered the quiet atmosphere in the room.

“BeomSeok who taught you such language?” SeokJin looked scandalised.

“Ah sorry Hyung. I didn’t realise how late it had gotten. I’ll be leaving first.”

BeomSeok threw his bag over his shoulder and sprinted from the room with a farewell tossed over his shoulder.

“Wait BeomSeok you dropped…” TaeHyung trailed off as the studio door slammed behind BeomSeok.

“Never mind we’ll give it to him tomorrow.” NamJoon laughed.

“Wow what is that?” Jimin laughed looked over at the paper TaeHyung held.

“I dunno but if this is Beomie’s attempt at drawing he should stick to dance.”

“I agree.” Jimin nodded.

“Come on let’s see then.” HoSeok huffed and moved closer to see the paper.

TaeHyung turned to paper over in his hands to show nine scribble figures on a red square surrounded by green and some questionable trees.

“Is that a smuf?” Yoongi asked in disbelief.

The members all laughed as TaeHyung folded up the paper and put it on the side table for tomorrow. The all headed out the door and nearly collided with their choreographer coming down the hall.

“Still here boys?” He asked pleasantly.

“Just heading home now.” NamJoon informed him.

“Is BeomSeok still with you?”

“No he just left in a hurry.” Jimin said.

“Damn, I was going to offer him a lift he was is probably anxious to get back. Poor girl being left alone all evening.”

“Who?” TaeHyung asked and the members all perked up at the mention of a possible girlfriend.

The choreographer was about reply when his phone rang. He glanced down at the screen and grimaced.

“Sorry I have to take this. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Good night.”

“Goodnight.” They all replied.

They all remained silently in the hallway for a few moments before Yoongi sighed and began to head to the exit. The others all trailed after him.

“You think he has a secret girlfriend?” Jungkook asked quietly.

“It wouldn’t be the first think he kept secret.” Yoongi reasoned.

“I’ve never seen him texting anyone though.” TaeHyung frowned. “He’d text a girlfriend right? Especially if they’re living together.”

“He’s only twenty one. It might not be serious.” SeokJin reasoned.

“They could just be roommates.” Jungkook added helpfully.

“Yeah.” HoSeok muttered.

He felt his heart ache at the possibility BeomSeok did have a girlfriend. HoSeok had no doubt that if there was a girl in BeomSeok’s life he would put his everything into the relationship just like he did with everything else. He felt sick as he considered the possibility BeomSeok cooked for this mysterious girl. What if she even helped him make the lunchboxs?

“Don’t worry Hyung. He clearly likes you, trust me.” Jimin bumped shoulders with HoSeok.

HoSeok appreciated the sentiment but he couldn’t help but think that BeomSeok deserved to settle down with a nice person, male or female, who could give him everything he  
needed. He couldn’t help but picture BeomSeok holding a child. He would definitely be a good father in the future.

“We’ll see.” HoSeok agreed noncommittally.

“I know these things.”

“It’s true. He was telling me about Jin Hyung and NamJoon Hyung for months before they got together.” Jungkook piped up.

“See?” Jimin beamed.

“Yeah. I’ll put my trust in you then Jiminie.” HoSeok smiled as Jimin interlaced their fingers and swung their arms.

“That’s the right choice Hyung.”

“Alright now that that’s decided can we please leave? My bed is missing me terribly.” Yoongi grumped.

They all laughed at their scowling Hyung and HoSeok even ruffled his hair a bit as they walked towards to company van to head home.


	8. Green eyed monster in the spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT ALERT ALERT there is a naughty word in this chapter kekekeke. Don't worry it's not too bad.  
> Please leave any comments or kudos that you want.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

The days leading up to a performance were always hectic but HoSeok usually found himself enjoying the business as it meant they were wanted by the fans. The small set they were going to perform for the music show that night was solid and HoSeok was excited to tease the fans with their new concept.

When BTS arrived at the venue lots of other groups were already present and getting ready. The dancers had already arrived in separate transportation and HoSeok found himself on his toes trying to catch a glimpse of BeomSeok in the crowd.

But instead of the short boy he caught sight of TaekWoon moodily watching JaeHwan and SeokJin complete their weird meeting ritual. The other members had all moved off to great their own friends so HoSeok fought his way through the crush of bodies to reach them.

“Hey Hyung.” HoSeok greeted the pouting boy.

TaekWoon barely turned his head in greeting before looking back at the two other boys.

“Don’t worry about him Seok-a.” JaeHwan smiled. “He’s just grumpy from his nap.”

“Ah cute.” SeokJin joined in on the teasing.

“Who’s the Hyung here?” TaekWoon asked grumpily with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t see a Hyung only a sleepy, little Hamster.” JaeHwan cooed and pinched the older boy’s cheek.

HoSeok laughed at the exchange and enjoyed the carefree atmosphere that allowed him to finally relax into the performance. TaekWoon glared round at them all before shuffling off into the slightly dispersed crowd.

“I should probably make sure he doesn’t fall asleep in a hallway somewhere.” JaeHwan sighed.

“We need to get to makeup anyway.” SeokJin reassured him.

“I’ll see you later.” JaeHwan saluted them as he walked off after TaekWoon.

“Come on.” SeokJin smiled and slipped an arm around HoSeok’s waist to lead him towards their dressing room.

When they arrived in the messy room the sight that greeted them was unexpected but totally appreciated. BeomSeok was hopping around the room trying to get his last sock off while the others laughed at him. However it was the rest of the missing clothes that caused HoSeok’s throat to go dry.

BeomSeok was covered by a pair of tight black boxer briefs and nothing else. If it wasn’t for the nudge that SeokJin gave him HoSeok was sure he would have stood in the door way for the rest of his life just watching. He moved to an empty space on the chairs.

The toned arms and stomach weren’t new to HoSeok as he was surrounded by dancers and his members everyday but the other details he noticed were so exotic. The difference between the life of an idol and that of a backup dancer was displayed clearly on BeomSeok’s body. The artful sleeve tattoo and various other mesmerising shapes that were scattered on his person showed a story of a life HoSeok desperately want to be a part of. BeomSeok’s continued hopping brought attention to the numerous piercing that also covered his ears and bounced up and down; glittering silver in the light.

Everything about the other boy was perfect and unique and so very far away from HoSeok in that moment. It made his heart ache with the knowledge but he couldn’t make himself look away.

“Put some damn clothes on Beomie.” TaeHyung teased from his position on a sofa.

He shot his foot out and tapped the dancer on his butt. BeomSeok lost his balance at the shove and fell forward so his had to catch himself on the back of the chair where HoSeok was sitting. It had the unfortunate effect of bringing HoSeok’s eyes level with BeomSeok’s rosy nipples and toned pecs.

The other boy hastily pulled away with a smile and blush but the scent of his orange body wash lingered.

“Sorry Hyung.” BeomSeok muttered.

The others boys in the room laughed at the dancers fumble and Jimin had even slithered off the sofa in his hysterics. BeomSeok’s blush deepened and he moved off to the clothes racks where HoSeok noticed the other dancers in various stages of undress.

Watching BeomSeok dress was both torture and absolute heaven for HoSeok in that moment. He also wasn’t sure BeomSeok being practically naked was worse than the sheer, tight outfit he shimmied into. The black leather trousers hugged his thighs and showed off his tapered waist to perfection. The real show stopper was the top. The back was made of sheer black with another layer of free flowing red fabric, equally as sheer, leaving BeomSeok’s muscular back exposed.

HoSeok gulped and had to tear his gaze away when BeomSeok leant over to tie his shoes.

“You okay there Hyung?” Jimin asked slyly.

“Fine.” HoSeok winced at how strained his voice sounded.

“I’m sure you’re more than fine.”

HoSeok glared at the cackling boy and finally pushed himself off the seat to begin getting ready as well. Getting into his leather stage outfit felt like a layer of armour over his body as he slipped into the J-Hope mask of confidence. The red jacket was soft to the touch and allowed his mind to calm and focus on the show.

By the time his makeup was finished HoSeok felt in control and anticipatory for the performance. Unfortunately, BeomSeok was also done with his hair and makeup as well. The younger man came bounding over.

“You ready Hobi Hyung?”

“So ready. We’re going to kill it.”

“Totally. The special effects from the last run were insane.” BeomSeok gushed.

“Yeah. I’m just glad I’m at the back when the smoke goes off.” HoSeok laughed.

“Aish. You’ll be fine.”

“Is he being a scared cat again?” Jungkook asked happily as he joined the two boys.

“Just a little.” BeomSeok replied.  
They all talked for a little longer until the stage manager arrived to give them the fifteen minute warning. Everyone wished each other good luck and headed for their positions in the wings to wait for Momoland to finish their set.

The stage went off without a hitch and HoSeok could feel the love of ARMY flooding the arena and making the air feel electric. Winning the trophy had been the climax of an incredible day and HoSeok found himself fighting tears as he stood on stage for the acceptance speech and performance.

The other artist and dancers had already all left the stage and it dimmed HoSeok’s mood a little as he was unable to see BeomSeok and share the moment. NamJoon started the speeches with his sincere words of thanks to ARMY and BigHit for always supporting them before handing the microphone off to TaeHyung.

“Everyone’s support for us means the world and we really couldn’t have gotten this far without all of you. ARMY is our inspiration and motivation so to see you happy is the best feeling in the world. I also want to thank the other members for their hard work and also our amazing team of dancers that are like brothers to us.”

He had to pause as the screaming from the crowd overwhelmed his voice. HoSeok saw banners waving frantically in the crowd and one in jumped out at him leaving a little smile on his face. The sign displayed BeomSeok’s name in bold letters along with messages of love. TaeHyung seemed to have spotted it too as he continued.

“Some of you may know BeomSeok who is very special to us. His talent and kindness is invaluable to us all and to see him getting appreciation if something we could only dream of. Thank you. I love you ARMY!”

They all bowed and headed off the stage as the yells of the audience filled their ears. All the artists and staff they passed congratulated them with bows and shoulder pats but the only person HoSeok wanted to see was proving to be very elusive.

Once they reached the dressing room they all hugged each other with laugher and adrenaline filling their bodies.

“Wow. We were amazing.” Jimin enthused.

“Great job everyone.” NamJoon beamed and kissed SeokJin’s cheek.

“Urgh I’m going to need my earplugs tonight.” Yoongi groaned and moved to get back into comfy clothes.

The other boys followed his example and all changed quickly. They were all going to go out for a dinner that evening and they didn’t want to keep the dancers waiting too long. They all headed to the general area backstage. HoSeok had been slipping his arms into his jacket so didn’t notice TaeHyung stop in the doorway and bumped into him.

“What the fuck?” Jimin hissed.

HoSeok frowned and followed the maknae line’s angry glares. His gazed stopped on the object of his affection and the crowd of boys he was laughing with. BeomSeok had changed into jeans and a hoodie and was now leaning back against the armrest off a sofa.

HoSeok felt his frown deepen as he realised they group of boys were iKON and not the other backup dancers. Bobby and YunHyeong stood with their backs to them as Bobby recounted an animated story. HoSeok felt jealousy rise at the easy smile BeomSeok was giving the other but it was iKON’s leader that really got his blood boiling.

Hanbin was seemingly completely focused on the story but his hand was resting on BeomSeok’s thigh. No, it wasn’t just resting; his entire arm was wrapped behind the dancer’s leg with his hand clutching at his leg. As HoSeok watched Hanbin’s fingers flexed and released on the muscle.

Just how close were they? HoSeok remembered the other dancers saying they had worked together but this…

BeomSeok seemed to have noticed them arriving because he waved before bowing to iKON’s members and heading over.

“Are we heading out?” He asked happily.

“Yeah if you’re done?” Yoongi snapped.

BeomSeok recoiled from his tone and looked confused. HoSeok also glanced at his Hyung; questioning his weird behaviour but Yoongi looked away.

“You looked awfully comfy over there Beomie-a.” Jimin said cautiously.

“I’ve known the guys for a while. They’ve helped me out with a few things.”

“You worked with them right?” SeokJin remembered.

“Yeah. They have crazy fun concepts.” BeomSeok laughed.

“I can imagine.”

"Yours are more fun though. I don't understand all the highbrow stuff buts it's really beautiful."

"You don't have to flatter us BeomSeok." Jimin crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't be silly Hyung. You know I wouldn't pass up working with you guys for the world."

Jimin was about to reply, most likely the comment that would finally bring the tension into a full blown fight, but TaeHyung was getting restless.

“Can we go? I’m starving.” TaeHyung whined.

“Sure TaeTae. Let’s go.” Jungkook wrapped his arms around the older boy’s shoulders and they all headed out.

BeomSeok fell in step besides HoSeok who was still deep in thought.

“What was that about?” 

“I don’t know.” HoSeok said honestly.

“Did I do something to piss Hyung off?”

“He’s probably tired. Don’t think about it Beomie.” HoSeok said quietly and patted his shoulder.

BeomSeok looked like he was going to argue further but let them fall back into silence. HoSeok was grateful because his mind was whirling. He knew he had no claim over BeomSeok but the thought that another man might have won BeomSeok’s heart was a bitter pill to swallow. For some reason the thought of BeomSeok with Hanbin was much worse than a possible girlfriend. HoSeok shook his head. Now was not the time to unpack that particular issue.

When they arrived at the cars BeomSeok was pulled into the other van by the maknae and HoSeok was forced to take the only available seat in the other van. He found himself sitting next to a still fuming Yoongi who sat looking resolutely out the window.

“You okay Hyung?” HoSeok asked once they had started driving.

At first Yoongi didn’t reply but just as HoSeok was about to give up and put headphones in he turned with a sigh.

“I was a little harsh wasn’t I?”

“A little. What’s been with you lately?”

“I just… It’s just… finding out about BeomSeok’s situation brought back memories of my family in the past. If he’s struggling I want to be there for him but he seems to be better when he’s with others.”

HoSeok thought back to how young and unburdened BeomSeok had seemed with the iKON guys. That’s not to say he wasn’t like that with them but their interactions were always tinged with work. It was different.

“He’s allowed to have other friends.” HoSeok said diplomatically.

“I know that, I do. But it feels like he’s running away from us. Like how he didn’t tell us anything. How can we help him when he’s been hurting all these years and he was doing it alone to protect us?”

Yoongi let his face fall into his hands and HoSeok put a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

How indeed.


	9. Win some and loose some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. The year is 2468 and the second martian world president has just been elected. Luckily we all found a secret bunker and survived the first culling. I have finally arisen from my coursework induced coma but we go on.  
> Here is the next chapter.  
> As always please leave any comments or kudos about anything you want.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

By the time they had arrived at the restaurant BeomSeok had nearly completely forgotten about the others weird behaviour back at the music show. The maknae’s had roped him into a three line poetry competition to occupy the ride and they had spent the whole way laughing.

Waiting for the other car to arrive made some of the tension return but it was for a different reason. The dinner would be a celebration and that would mean drinking which would inevitably lead to a clingy HoSeok. BeomSeok wasn’t sure how he would survive the night after how sexy his Hyung had looked on the stage in his tight trousers and silky jacket.

When the other group arrived the restaurant was filled with loud voices and laughing. For a spilt seconded BeomSeok thought he saw HoSeok looking at him sadly next to a brooding Yoongi before he turned to sit at the far end of the table. BeomSeok trampled down his own feelings of sadness. It was probably for the best.

As the night progressed everyone drank and ate their fill. Speeches were made and anecdotes exchanged. The management and staff began to leave to give the younger people freedom from the respectful airs they had to put on.

BeomSeok found himself sandwiched between one of the other dancers and Jungkook who were arguing about which one of the TXT members was the cutest.

“You know they’ve got it easy.” The dancer said suddenly catching BeomSeok’s attention.

“Why would you say that?” Jungkook frowned.

“Well they’re just economising on your fame to get ahead. It’s unfair.”

“Hardly. They are all extremely talented.” Jungkook scoffed.

“Yeah but they still got a lot of attention because there are your hoobaes.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jungkook was beginning to sound angry.

“Don’t I?” BeomSeok realised how drunk the other dancer was.

“Maybe you should stop for tonight?” BeomSok suggested lightly.

“Aish. Don’t you start. You’re no better.” The dancer scoffed.

“What?” BeomSeok choked.

“Using your friendship to gain popularity and get offers from other companies. You know some of us have to work hard to be where we are and we aren’t even recognised for what we do.”

“Right that’s enough.” Jungkook stood and towered over the angry dancer.

“Yeah that’s right. Protect him again.”

BeomSeok couldn’t take the look of hatred that was growing in the dancers eyes. Not when it was true that the offers for employment had been coming more frequently since the vlive. Especially when the other dancers were just as talented, if not more, than him.

BeomSeok hurried to the toilets and had to rub roughly at the tears that were threatening to spill over.

“You okay Beomie?” HoSeok’s voice come from the door to the toilets.

“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry for running out like that.”

“It’s fine. Kookie looked pretty mad." HoSeok paused for a moment and shifted awkwardly. "What happened?”

“He was just wound up about some comments about TXT using BTS’s image to get ahead.”

“He is pretty protective of them.” HoSeok laughed.

“I never thought I’d see the day Jungkook was a Hyung.”

HoSeok nodded but his smile fell as he took in BeomSeok’s face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked gently.

“Absolutely. Just tired from today.”

BeomSeok heard HoSeok’s huff and then his footsteps coming forward but BeomSeok ignored him in favour of washing his face to make sure any traces of his upset were truly gone. He reached blindly for a paper towel but found a hand pushing his away.

HoSeok gently wiped his face with the crinkling paper. BeomSeok gazed up at his face as such care was shown to him. It was only then that he realised how close the other was.  
The other shifted his weight and leaned in closer to get the stray droplets from his lips and chin. The movement brought their bodies so close BeomSeok could feel the heat between them. HoSeok’s face was also incredibly close and BeomSeok was stuck by how handsome the man was.

A sigh escaped him without warning and HoSeok paused while searching his eyes. Slowly he lowered the towel and touched BeomSeok’s lips with his warm fingers. BeomSeok held completely still and let HoSeok gently trace the sensitive skin.

HoSeok inched his head closer; flicking his gaze between BeomSeok’s eyes and lips. BeomSeok licked his lips in anticipation before the sounds of the door slamming open and loud voices made them spring apart.

BeomSeok turned back to the mirror above the sinks to pretend to fix his hair. HoSeok moved over to the bin to throw the used paper towel away. The new comer only needed to check his hair and pop a mint into his mouth before he was exiting the room again.

The two remained silent for a few moments in the wake of the door swinging shut.

“HoSeok-” BeomSeok started but was interrupted.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Just forget anything happened.”

“But Hyung I-”

“Just forget about it. It was a mistake.” HoSeok bit out before he fled the toilets.

BeomSeok slumped back against the sinks. His head was spinning and his chest felt tight from the sudden rejection.

It was silly to feel this way. Anything that could happen between them would be one sided, after all, there was nothing BeomSeok could have to offer that HoSeok couldn’t get anywhere else. The disgusted look on HoSeok’s face as he left had cut deep. Was he that unlovable?

After a few moments BeomSeok managed to pull himself together and head back out into the restaurant. The other dancers had put on their coats and where supporting the dancer that had been the cause of all this between them.

“Hey Beom-a. This one had a bit too much to drink so we’re leaving first. Are you coming?”

“Yeah just give me a second.”

BeomSeok quickly collected his things and studiously avoided looking in HoSeok’s direct. He joined the others and threw a quick farewell over his shoulder as they left.

HoSeok watched with a sinking feeling in his chest as BeomSeok all but ran out of the restaurant and he saw all of the members round on him with a mixture of glares and smirks.

“What did you do?” SeokJin accused.

“You didn’t make out in the stall did you?” Groaned TaeHyung.

“You totally did, didn’t you?” Jimin laughed which only made SeokJin frown.

“Did you take advantage of him?”

“No Hyung of course not.”

“Did you want to?”

HoSeok remained silent and felt a blush creep up his cheek. He had really fucked up this time.

“What happened?” SeokJin asked again, kinder this time.

“He was crying but didn’t want to show he was. He washed his face and he just looked so pitiful I wanted to help so I wiped the water off.” HoSeok recounted.

“And then you leaned in for the kill?” Jimin asked excitedly.

“Yeah only someone walked in before…”

“Probably for the best.” Jungkook said levelly. “He was pretty upset.”

“What did he say afterwards?” TaeHyung leaned forwards on his elbows.

“He didn’t say anything. I… I left before he could and then he…”

“Ran away like his ass was on fire?” Yoongi muttered dryly.

“Yeah.” HoSeok whispered feeling deflated.

“What were you thinking?” SeokJin scolded him lightly.

What had he been thinking? HoSeok berated himself again for putting his visibly upset friend in such a position. He should be able to control himself. But the image of Hanbin’s hand squeezing BeomSeok’s thigh had been branded in his mind all evening.

At first his intentions had been innocent as Jimin had pushed him towards the toilets after BeomSeok had rushed past. The boy had been so upset that HoSeok had longed to comfort him but getting close had been a mistake.

HoSeok had often helped the members through kisses and skinship but BeomSeok was different and he had crossed the line. HoSeok groaned and put his head on the table.

“Never mind all that. Why was he upset to begin with?” NamJoon spoke up at last.

“That drunk douchebag was saying that BeomSeok wasn’t talented and had only gained a following because he was close with us.” Jungkook huffed as his anger from earlier resurfaced.

“What?” HoSeok sat up in shock.

“You didn’t know?”

“He said it was about TXT.” HoSeok frowned.

“Well it started out about them but then he really insulted BeomSeok.” Jungkook clarified.

“What the fuck?” Jimin looked pissed off.

“Do you thinks he’s said that before?” TaeHyung asked in concern.

“If the other dancers are bullying BeomSeok the manager needs to know about it.” NamJoon added.

“We’ll have to ask him about it tomorrow.” SeokJin decided.

“We can’t. He doesn’t work weekends.” Yoongi reminded them.

They all seemed to deflate that the reality that nothing could be done for the next few days. Jimin chugged the rest of the wine in his glass and then reached for TaeHyung’s.

“Don’t worry. We’ll sort it.” NamJoon reassured them.

“Yeah. BeomSeok has more talent in his little toe than that guy has in his entire body.” Jungkook ground out.

“Cheers to that.” Jimin raised another random wine glass and the other boys laughed at him.

They sat around the table for a bit longer picking at the leftover food and talking. After getting everything they couldn’t finish boxed up to take home they began getting ready to leave.

As they all sat in the car sleepily the drowsiness was cut through but a phone ringing. SeokJin fumbled to answer the call while the other’s whined at him.

“Hello?” SeokJin asked wondering who was calling so late.

“Jinnie!” Comes JaeHwan’s tinny voice through the phone speakers.

“Hey Hyung.” 

“You left without saying good bye.” Everyone could hear the pout coming down the line.

“Hang on I’ll put you on speaker.” SeokJin tapped the screen and JaeHwan’s voice can back louder as he congratulated them on the win.

“Thanks Hyung.” NamJoon smiled as he snuggled into SeokJin.

“No problem. You guys totally deserved it.”

“What are you doing Hyung? You sound pretty drunk.” SeokJin asked.

“Drowning my sorrows away knowing you will never be mine.” JaeHwan replied.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend.” NamJoon scolded once the laughter in the car had died down.

“But seriously are you guys out celebrating too?”

“Not really. We’re just making the best of the time we have before HakYeon and TaekWoon enlist.” JaeHwan sighed.

“What are you doing calling me then idiot.” SeokJin teased but he sent a look to NamJoon. No doubt thinking about his own upcoming enlistment date.

“Just wanted to congratulate you properly tonight.” JaeHwan whined.

“Okay well thank you Hyung.”

“Anytime.” JaeHwan promised before loud screaming sounded from the background.

“What is that?” HoSeok asked a little worriedly.

“Don’t worry that’s just TaekWoon. WonSik probably finally had enough of his clinginess.”

The shouts of pain increased in volume and they could hear TaekWoon begging.

“Hang on I need to deal with this.” JaeHwan muttered.

“WonSik please close the door. I’m trying to talk to someone on the phone.” His voice sounded further away as he yelled into the dorms.

There was a muffled response and more cries before a door slammed.

“Dickhead.” JaeHwan huffed.

“Do we need to send the police over?” SeokJin joked.

“Unless you know any police officers that want a live porno I wouldn’t.” JaeHwan replied with a groan.

“Point taken.”

“I should get back to them now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Good night, JaeHwan Hyung.”

“Good night.”

SeokJin slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned into NamJoon.

“You know what? I’m never complaining about you two again.” Yoongi muttered. “I can’t imagine how bad it would be if one of you was a screamer.”

The other boys cracked up and NamJoon had a slight flush to his cheek. SeokJin stuck his tongue out childishly.

“Maybe wait and see how you feel in the morning about that Hyung.” TaeHyung teased.

“Aish you little brat.” SeokJin reached through the headrests to slap TaeHyung lightly.

“Better think of where you left your earplugs pretty quickly Hyung.” Jungkook joined in.

HoSeok shook his head and let the teasing of his members wash over him as he leaned back and got lost in his thoughts again.


	10. Timeless dance of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of late night reading for you lads (if you're in my part of the world!)  
> I hope you are enjoying the story and are all super ready for the boy come back in April!!!! I'm about to die.  
> Please leave any comments or feedback and kudos if you want to.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

BeomSeok was immensely glad for BigHit allowing him to take weekends of with HeeYoung because it not only allowed him to care for his sister properly but it allowed him the space to lick his wounds from HoSeok’s rejection.

The weekend had been extremely sunny and BeomSeok had enjoyed taking HeeYoung to swimming practise before heading to an ice cream parlour. After that they had picked up some flowers before heading to their parents' grave for the afternoon.

BeomSeok had always found the graveyard to be very peaceful and cleaning the stone while HeeYoung ran around the grounds allowed him to vent his frustrations to his parents. He had gotten past the point of tearing up when he told them about his week but he still found comfort in confiding in them.

In the end BeomSeok knew he needed the time away from the others, even if they were everything to him, especially when it became pretty obvious that HoSeok was avoiding him. At first he had chalked it up to them all being busy but the sympathetic stares the other members sent him soon confirmed it was something more.

They probably think I’m pathetic, BeomSeok thought, basically throwing myself at him. What was I thinking?

BeomSeok cracked his neck where he sat on the floor of the practise room watching the guys mess around. His own practise had finished early that day but he had decided to stay as HeeYoung was on the trip to the aquarium and it would be easier to pick her up if he left from the company building.

It was also nice to just be in the same room as the guys so their happy energy could fill his mind as well. HoSeok also seemed to have relaxed a little bit even if their conversations were still awkward.

BeomSeok sighed and watched Yoongi leap on to NamJoon’s back and the boys continued to jump around in a frenzy. The music had long been overtaken by TaeHyung’s eclectic taste and any pretence of practise had disappeared.

BeomSeok looked to the side as Jimin landed with a thud beside him against the mirror.

“What you up to?” Jimin pouted and batted his eyelashes.

“Just scrolling.”

BeomSeok waved his phone in front of Jimin’s face and instantly regretted it when the boy swiped it from his hand and rolled away.

“Oi Hyung bring that back.”

BeomSeok began chasing a giggling Jimin who dodged around the members while still scrolling through his phone. The other members seemed to realise the situation and crowded around Jimin to also get a glance of his phone. BeomSeok tried to force his way into the tight circle they had formed but Jungkook easily held him at arm’s length.

“Come on guys.” BeomSeok whined.

“But it’s so interesting to see what you follow. What you’re into.” Jimin exclaimed from where he was completely obstructed from view in the circle.

“Wait Jiminie scroll back up a second.” TaeHyung reached over Jimin’s shoulder and clicked on the screen.

“What’s this?” Jimin said evilly.

“Oh no…” BeomSeok filled with dread. What had they found?

“You follow a ballroom dancing competition account?” NamJoon asked with a raised brow.

“Uh… Yeah.”

“Is this what you are so busy doing with your evenings Beomie? Watching a ballroom show?” SeokJin smiled.

“I don’t watch it but some of my friends are the professional dancers so I follow it.” BeomSeok explained.

While the others were nodding BeomSeok lunged for his phone where it was loosely held by Jimin. Unfortunately he misjudged the distance and ended up tripping over Yoongi’s foot to land on the floor painfully.

“Tut tut tut.” Jimin pranced away still holding his phone and now searching through the page for the show.

“You alright?” HoSeok asked with concern and held his hand out.

BeomSeok grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet; colliding with HoSeok’s chest in doing so. His breath caught in his chest and he felt his face flush but HoSeok stepped back and coughed awkwardly.

“Yeah I’m okay.” BeomSeok choked out as the twinge in his elbow was replaced with his bleeding heart.

HoSeok simply nodded and headed over to his own bag to grab his phone.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Jimin yelled out with glee.

“What now?” BeomSeok rolled his eyes and walked over.

“Isn’t that you?”

Jimin held the phone up for BeomSeok to see the photo displayed there. It was pretty grainy and dimly lit but it clearly showed a much younger version of himself at a ballroom competition. There was no denying it as the card on his front held his name and competitor number next to the competition name.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“You know ballroom?” Jungkook went wide eyed at the revelation.

“I learned a whole bunch of styles at school.” BeomSeok confessed.

“Like what?” SeokJin asked.

“Um… well the usual hip hop but also some ballet, modern, ballroom and Latin, tap, jazz, and rhythmic gymnastics.”

BeomSeok chuckled nervously as he looked around at the shocked faces surrounding him. He scratched the back of his head as he waited for them to say something.

“Woah that’s amazing.” NamJoon breathed.

“I just love to dance.” BeomSeok shrugged.

“Are you any good?” Yoongi asked.

“I mean I make a living out of it so I hope so.” 

“That’s true.” Jimin laughed.

BeomSeok searched for HoSeok to see what he thought but found the other boy still standing at the other side of the room on his phone. BeomSeok’s lip quirked to the side in disappointment that HoSeok wasn’t even paying attention. 

A hand waving in front of his eyes startled BeomSeok and he pulled back to look at the expectant faces of Jimin and TaeHyung.

“Sorry what did you say?” BeomSeok asked.

“Can you teach us?” Jimin looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes the world had ever seen and stuck out his bottom lip.

“Teach you?”

“Yeah. Show us the hold and a few steps.”

“I don’t know if I’m good enough to teach you guys.” BeomSeok smiled in doubt.

“Come on it will be fun.” TaeHyung tugged at his arm.

“Alright I guess I can show you a few things… If you’re not busy?” BeomSeok turned questioningly to NamJoon.

“No right now. Plus I would love to slow dance with my boyfriend once in a while.” NamJoon sent a love sick smile to SeokJin who rolled his eyes but moved to hug NamJoon’s waist.

“Okay well then get into pairs.”

The boys all scrabbled to find partners. SeokJin and NamJoon were already slowly swaying together, chest to chest, while the other four argued about whose height was better with who. Eventually Jimin paired with Yoongi and TaeHyung went with Jungkook.

“Are you ready?” BeomSeok asked once they all seemed settled.

“Aren’t you joining Hobi Hyung?” Jimin called out to the boy who was still standing looking at his phone.

HoSeok looked up and took in their positions holding each other in a formal hold.

“What is it you’re doing exactly?” HoSeok asked casually.

“Don’t be dense Hyung. You could hear us all clearly.” 

“Yeah I thought you were stupid, not deaf.” TaeHyung added.

“I’m not stupid.” HoSeok huffed but his face was beginning to flush.

“So are you joining?” Jimin repeated.

“You’ve all got partners. I’ll just watch.”

“Don’t be silly Beomie still needs a partner so he can show us. As the best dancer you should be his partner.”

“You be his partner since you wanted to learn.” HoSeok shot back.

“Can’t. I’ve already promised my first dance to Yoongi Hyung.” Jimin stuck his tongue out.

“Come on Hobi. Just give it a go.” SeokJin encouraged.

SeokJin looked so comfortable where he stood resting his head against NamJoon’s shoulder as they swayed that it made BeomSeok’s heart ache. He longed for something that easy; for someone to love that completely.

Instead he tore his gaze a way and turned to HoSeok who was looking determinedly at the floor.

“Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He said gently.

HoSeok snapped his head up to meet BeomSeok’s gaze and visibly swallowed.

“I don’t mind if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m okay.” BeomSeok reassured.

HoSeok nodded and stepped forward. BeomSeok arranged his hands so one was around his back and he clasped the other.

“I’ll teach you the lead position so you can sweep a girl off her feet with your moves in the future.” He said was a smile.

The hurt that flashed through HoSeok’s eyes confused BeomSeok and he nearly apologised and pulled back. However, as he tensed to move away HoSeok tightened his hold on him and smiled.

“Sounds good.”

“Okay. Well I’ll just put some music on. What sort of vibe do we want?” He asked the others.

“I think we need something sickeningly romantic for the couple in the room.” TaeHyung giggled.

“Sounds good.”

BeomSeok found a playlist containing songs that looked like the might work with the timings and pressed play. As the sounds of various love songs filled the room BeomSeok demonstrated the basic steps of the waltz as well as some spins and dips.

At first he left the hold loose with some space between them but as the others improved he decided they could move on the correct positioning.

“Maybe try getting a bit closer. It will make the rotations easier.”

BeomSeok moved closer so that he was chest to chest with HoSeok and his thigh went between the other boys. He was used to the intimate hold but it didn’t stop the trill that ran up his spine at being so close.

HoSeok blushed lightly on his cheeks and BeomSeok found himself observing the others to give HoSeok some privacy.

“Ready to give it a try?” The other boys all nodded and BeomSeok turned the music back on.

To his completely embarrassment Suzy’s 'I love you boy' came on. He was about to change it when SeokJin’s soft sigh of appreciation stopped him.

“I loved that drama.”

Resigning himself to the situation to keep his Hyung happy BeomSeok allowed HoSeok to guide him through the routine. HoSeok’s natural ability came out as they continued and the graceful strength he displayed was incredible.

They were almost halfway through the dance when the music stopped due to an incoming phone call. BeomSeok detangled himself from HoSeok and apologised as the others whined at the interruption. He was planning to just decline the call but the ID caught his eye and made his heart jump to his throat.

Namsan International Kindergarten.

BeomSeok quickly swiped to answer to call.

“Hello. This is Lee BeomSeok speaking. Can I help you?”

“Yes hello. I am HeeYoung’s teacher who was supervising on the school trip today. I don’t want to worry you but HeeYoung was injured and taken to the hospital.”

“Hospital?” BeomSeok’s voice caught in his throat and he was aware of all the other boys in the room freezing at the whispered word.

“It is nothing serious but she had a fall and hurt her wrist. We thought it would be safest to get her checked out properly.”

“Yes thank you for taking such good care of her. Is she there? Can I speak with her?”

“Of course just a moment.”

BeomSeok bit his lip as the phone was passed over and he nearly fainted in relief when he heard HeeYoung’s voice over the line.

“Hey baby. How are you doing?” He asked gently.

“I’m fine Oppa. Teacher-nim took me to the hospital and even bought me some chocolate from the shop.”

“That was very thoughtful of them. Did you thank them properly?”

“Yes. We’re at the hospital and they put something hard on my arm. It feels funny.” HeeYoung giggled and BeomSeok couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sure it does. Can you wait a little while longer until I get there?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. Love you baby.”

“Love you too Oppa.”

BeomSeok hung up the phone and looked around at the curious faces all observing him.

“I’m sorry I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

BeomSeok bowed and hurried out of the room before any of them could start asking questions. He wasn’t ready to explain to them the existence of a secret sister especially when it would be keeping him away from HeeYoung.

He ran from the building and headed quickly to the taxi rank trying to keeping himself from worrying about what could go wrong before he reached the hospital.


	11. A name but not a face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooohhh BABY!  
> One more piece of the puzzle is falling into place. I'm sure excited! Tbh i'm just ready to have HeeYoung meet the boys.  
> BTS and kids!!!!!! It's like my everything rn.  
> Anyways please leave and comments of kudos you want to.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

After BeomSeok’s abrupt departure the boys remained frozen for a while just listening to the hum of the air conditioning.

“Did he say hospital?” SeokJin asked quietly.

“That’s what I heard too.” NamJoon confirmed and scratched his head.

“Do you think his girlfriend got hurt?” Jimin clung to Yoongi tightly at the thought.

“We don’t know if he even has a girlfriend. Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“Joonie’s right. It could be anyone.” SeokJin nodded.

“Yeah anyone he calls ‘baby’.” Yoongi sulkily pushed Jimin away and went to get a drink.

“Do we… Do we need to tell someone?” Jungkook looked around at his Hyungs with wide eyes.

The boys all shrugged. HoSeok felt completely useless as he continued to stare at the door BeomSeok had left through.

“We should tell Sejin in case BeomSeok needs some time off to care for… that person.” NamJoon decided eventually.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Jimin replied.

HoSeok hated the way the depression seemed to smother the members in the room. At another time he wouldn’t have hesitated to hug and kiss at them until someone cracked a smile but he couldn’t seem to rouse himself this time.

Hearing BeomSeok talk in such a way and not even know who was on the other end of the line was painful in a way HoSeok had never experienced before. He had wanted to rip the phone form BeomSeok’s grasp and tell them to back off. He had felt guilty right after as he knew that whoever they were, whatever relation to BeomSeok, they were hurt and needed help.

He had to let the jealousy go. It wasn’t healthy or flattering; not to mention BeomSeok had no reason to not date who he wanted. It was a completely irrational feeling and one he promised himself he would get over. It wouldn’t be a healthy relationship if he continued to be so possessive. HoSeok sighed, he had been too much of a coward to confess and possibly loose the friendship that BeomSeok had no doubt moved on. He was a young and handsome man in Seoul; of course he had a partner.

HoSeok scrubbed at his face and settled on the floor to take off his dance shoes. The others seemed to also be packing up for the day as all their motivation had left along with BeomSeok. As they were all silently packing Sejin poked his head through the door.

“Everything alright?”

“Hey Hyung.” NamJoon greeted. “I actually needed to speak with you.”

“Okay shoot.” Sejin came fully into the room and looked around at them all.

“BeomSeok got a call that someone was in the hospital, I think. He left in a hurry so I thought you should know in case he needs time off.”

“Thanks for letting me know NamJoon-a but BeomSeok already texted me about HeeYoung. I’m just waiting until he gets to the hospital and can see how serious it is.” Sejin explained.

“Oh okay.” NamJoon fiddled with his jacket now that he had imparted the information he needed to.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Sejin smiled.

“She…? Oh yeah good.” TaeHyung replied slowly as he tried to comprehend what their manager had said.

“Okay well I was just checking in. If there’s nothing else I’ve got work to do for the new comeback.”

“No. We’re good. Thank you for working well Hyung.” Jimin assured him.

Sejin gave them all an inquisitive look but the members studiously avoided his gaze until he gave up with a huff and left.

“HeeYoung?” Several voices called out at once as the door swung shut.

“How does Sejin know about BeomSeok’s girlfriend and we don’t?” TaeHyung asked sullenly.

“It’s so unfair.” Jungkook agreed.

HoSeok could feel the stone in his stomach grow infinitely heavier; ivy sprouted from it to wind around his lungs and squeeze. Quickly blinking back the tears that were stupidly gathering in his eyes he leaned into the comforting touch Jimin offered him.

“It’s okay Hyung we still don’t know for sure.”

“Jimin’s right. We’ve won’t know until we talk to him.” SeokJin said reasonably.

“No.” HoSeok begged. “Don’t make a big deal of this. He doesn’t need me breathing down his neck.”

“By Hobi you-”

“No it’s none of our business who he dates.” HoSeok interrupted Yoongi and shrugged Jimin off.

“Hyung its okay to be upset.” Jimin tried to reach out again.

“Just drop it.” HoSeok yelled.

The other members recoiled and looked hurt out his outburst. HoSeok knew he was being unfair but the hurt was to raw to keep talking about the what ifs when it only further confirmed BeomSeok was so far out of his reach.

“Okay. Okay.” SeokJin said gently.

The journey home after that was silent and tense. HoSeok could feel the guilt growing but wasn’t quite ready to face the knowing looks of his members so hid away in his room.

Curling up under the covers of his bed HoSeok found himself scrolling through the chat he had with BeomSeok looking for any sign that BeomSeok had been uncomfortable with his advances. HoSeok huffed and rolled over. He was becoming a cliché.

Looking over the messages provided no enlightenment so HoSeok tossed his phone aside and stared up at the ceiling.

He had even fooled himself into thinking BeomSeok returned some of his feelings; the almost kiss at the restaurant… HoSeok cut that line of thought off quickly and rubbed at his eyes. He needed to get over this; focus on the comeback and ARMY. That was all he could do.

 

* * *

 

BeomSeok sprinted through the automatic doors of the hospital and nearly knocked over an old man with a walking stick. He apologised quickly and forced himself to slow down as he headed towards the reception desk.

“Hello I’m Lee BeomSeok, guardian of Lee HeeYoung, she was brought here for a broken arm. Can you tell me where she is?”

“Just one moment please.” The receptionist said politely and checked the computer.

BeomSeok shifted on his feet and looked around nervously as he waited for the information. His heart was beginning to calm down from the mad dash he had made to the hospital.

“Can I see some identification please?”

“Of course.” BeomSeok pulled his ID card out and handed it over.

After checking it the receptionist handed it back with a smile and wrote down the room number on a slip of paper.

“HeeYoung is in a private room up on the third floor, number 3078. Follow the sign on the stairs just to the left.”

BeomSeok bowed in thanks before hurrying off to find his sister. He arrived at the door with a mixture of relief and dread. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and pushed open the door.

HeeYoung was sitting on the hospital bed looking tiny and pale. As the door opened she looked up from where she had been playing with the teacher and her face bloomed into a large grin.

“Oppa! You came.”

“Of course I did silly.” BeomSeok laughed and walked over to the bed side to check she was really okay.

HeeYoung shuffled over to him on her knees and held her arms out to be picked up. BeomSeok happily obliged; carefully settling the little girl in his lap.

“She’s been really brave.” The teacher informed him with a fond smile. “The doctor put a splint on but wanted to wait for you before they fitted her for a brace.”

“My brave little girl.” BeomSeok cooed before turning to the woman. “Thank you so much for staying with her and bringing her here.”

“It’s no problem I know how stressful it must be for you.”

“I honestly don’t know how to repay you.” BeomSeok bit his lip as the kindness of the teacher made him get a little choked up.

“There’s no need. You are doing an admirable job with her. She is to your credit.” The teacher smiled again before starting to gather her things together.

“Goodbye HeeYoung. Please be more careful and get well soon.”

“Goodbye teacher-nim.” HeeYoung said quietly from where she was pressed into BeomSeok’s chest.

“Say thank you HeeYoung.” BeomSeok reminded her.

“Thank you very much for playing with me.”

“It was my pleasure. I’ll be leaving now.”

BeomSeok waved goodbye and watched as the teacher left. He felt some of the calm he had gathered drain away as the last safety net of a trained adult left the room. He tightened his hold on HeeYoung and breathed in the scent of her hair.

“I was so worried.” BeomSeok whispered and felt a few tears slip from his eyes.

“I’m okay Oppa. I was running really fast to see the jelly fish and I slipped.” HeeYoung babbled.

“Please be more carefully for Oppa, HeeYoung-a.”

HeeYoung stilled in his arms and then pushed away to gaze up at his face. She reached up a chubby hand to wipe away the tears with a pout.

“Why are you crying Oppa? You weren’t hurt.”

“I know Youngie, but I was just so scared that something really bad had happened to you.”

“Like Appa and Eomma?” HeeYoung asked in a tiny voice.

“Yeah. Like that.” BeomSeok let out a shuddering breath as understanding dawned on her little face.

“Then I will never go to the aquarium again.” HeeYoung announced matter-of-factly.

“Why not?”

“Because it makes Oppa cry so it’s a bad, bad place.”

“But you love the aquarium. You were so excited.”

“I love Oppa more and I don’t want him to ever cry.” HeeYoung shook her head back and forth. “Never ever.”

BeomSeok felt his breath catch in his chest as he looked down at his sister. He took in the big sincere eyes and delicate mouth so like their mothers had been. It hit him again how precious the tiny body in his arms was; the new life that was dependant on him to grow and become everything she was meant to.

“I love you too HeeYoung-a. More than I can ever explain.”

“Is it this much?” HeeYoung asked and held her arms out wide to the sides.

“That is a lot.” BeomSeok agreed “But I love you even more than that.”

“Even more?” HeeYoung looked between her two outstretched hands in awe. “That’s a lot of love Oppa.”

“And it’s all for you.”

“All for me? But I’m only little Oppa I don’t need that much love. You should find someone else to share it with.”

“Well I love appa and eomma as well.” BeomSeok looked at HeeYoung’s frowning face.

“No. You need a boyfriend.”

“A what?” BeomSeok choked again but for an entirely different reason this time.

“A boyfriend. My friend at school said that her mom was really happy now that she has a new boyfriend to love.” HeeYoung looked at him expectantly.

“So you want me to get a boyfriend?”

“Yes to make you happy.”

“Why not a girlfriend?” BeomSeok asked with a laugh.

“Why would you want one of those?” HeeYoung looked genuinely confused at the suggestion.

BeomSeok’s reply was cut off by the doctor entering to check up on HeeYoung. BeomSeok introduced himself and reluctantly put HeeYoung down onto the bed for the doctor to examine her.

“I’d like to have an x-ray done to see where the damage is.” The doctor explained after he was done. “I think it is likely she has fractured her radius as there is still mobility in the fingers and wrist.”

“Yes that’s fine. How long will it take?”

“We can get her in to the machine in about forty minutes.”

BeomSeok asked a few more questions before thanking the doctor and letting her return to her rounds.

“Are you nervous to have an x-ray HeeYoungie?” BeomSeok asked the fidgeting girl.

“What is an X-ray?”

“It’s a big machine that can see your bones but it doesn’t hurt I promise.”

“Okay Oppa. Then I’m not scared but…”

“But what?”

“Do you think my bones will be rainbow coloured?”

BeomSeok took one look at HeeYoung’s deadly serious face and couldn’t stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter that not even HeeYoung's whining protests could subdue.


	12. An unchoreographed fight scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some of you might not agree with certain actions a certain character takes in this chapter but like I'm taking little liberties okay :) Creative licence and all that. I don't condone violence of any kind so this is all just the story.  
> Also let me know if you want to see some TXT in the mix as 5 extra teasing pests.  
> As always please leave any comments or Kudos you want to.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

“Okay so I want Jungkook and TaeHyung having a moment in the centre and we’ll have you three dancers flanking them.” The choreographer called out the instructions for the new blocking.

BeomSeok watched everyone get into position from where he leaned against the wall fighting a yawn. HeeYoung had been up and down all night as the pain medication wore off and woke her up and it was taking a toll on BeomSeok. His body felt heavy with fatigue and it wasn’t even lunch time.

“Good. Then HoSeok I want you to approach from-”

The man was cut off by the shrill ringing of a cell phone that had everyone in the room cringing and searching for the source. When it continued to go off the choreographer got even angrier at the interruption.

“Whose phone is that?” He snapped.

When the ringing started again a moment after it had ended BeomSeok forced himself to pay attention and finally recognised his own ring tone. He jumped into action and grabbed his phone out of his bag. BeomSeok didn’t even stop to check the caller ID in case it was HeeYoung’s school and something had happened.

“Hello?” He said breathlessly.

BeomSeok turned to the choreographer with an apology on his lips but the man was already shooing him away into the corridor with an understanding look on his face.

“Lee BeomSeok?” A deep voice flooded his ear.

“Yes, can I ask what this is about?” BeomSeok stepped out into the hall and sat down in one of the chairs lining the wall.

“I’m a representative of SM Entertainment. We saw your performance on the music show and wanted to offer you a place in our permanent staff.” 

“Sm Entertainment?” BeomSeok was shell-shocked at the direction the conversation was going.

“Yes. We would like you to perform with major stars like EXO, Red Velvet, and NCT on a contractual basis. That would include international tours but you would be paid well and have housing provided.”

“I- I… wow. Thank you but I-”

“Take time to think it over. We can arrange a time for you to come in and talk over the finer details of the contract. This is a good offer.” The voice interrupted with a confident tone.

“Yes thank you. Sm Entertainment is a very prestigious company and anyone would do well to have such an offer but-"

"We would be able to give you an unmatched platform for you to continue your career." 

"It really is a generous off but it doesn’t suit me at this time.” BeomSeok said still numb from the blunt offer.

“We can offer you more money if that is the problem.”

“No, it’s not the money." BeomSeok let himself wander down the hall a bit further as his mind raced.

"We really are unrivaled in terms of resources BeomSeok." The man seemed puzzled by BeomSeok's resistance.

"Thank you very much for the offer but I am happy where I am.”

“Take some time to think it over BeomSeok.” The voice said evenly before hanging up and leaving BeomSeok listening to the dial tone.

BeomSeok clutched the phone to his chest as the reality of the conversation struck him. SM Entertainment, one of the top ranked companies in Korea, had offered him a permanent place within the organisation.

The first emotion that passed through his mind by was joy that he had been noticed but it was quickly replaced by guilt when he realised it had probably been his growing fan following that SM wanted. It was a bitter thought to swallow that he wasn’t enough on his own but BeomSeok shook it off. 

He owed too much to BigHit and all the allowances they had given him throughout the years. This was his home and his family; they protected not only him but HeeYoung and that was worth more than any pay check.

Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it BeomSeok willed the tingling in his limbs to stop and his heart to stop racing. Feeling slightly more put together he pocketed his phone and walked back to the studio.

As he neared the door his steps faltered as he realised he hadn’t closed the door properly on his way out. BeomSeok gulped and prayed that no one had heard anything before forcing himself to open the door fully and enter the room.

No one turned to look at him as he slipped in and headed to the side where he had been before. The silence in the space was palpable and BeomSeok felt the faint hope that he hadn’t been over heard slipping away.

“You okay Beomie?” Jimin asked with a slight catch in his voice.

BeomSeok snapped his gaze up to meet Jimin’s sorrowful eyes. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to explain his phone call but nothing came out.

“Oh for goodness sake! This is pathetic.” The dancer standing to one side of him bit out.

“Unbelievable.” Another huffed in agreement.

“Do you have something you want to say?” Jimin rounded on the dancers, his pervious dejection disappearing completely in the face of the rude behaviour.

“Yeah actually I do.” The first dancer stepped forward. “It’s bullshit that he gets love calls offering who knows how much money to go to a new company and the little bitch turns them down. He’s not even loyal to BigHit he’s just waiting for a bigger cash prize to ring him up.”

“Watch yourself.” HoSeok growled and stepped between the dancer and BeomSeok.

BeomSeok felt his chest tighten as the two much larger men sized each other up; he really didn’t want this to end in a fight. The insults cut deep but BeomSeok knew they hurt so much because they were true. He was well aware he wasn’t worth SM’s time without the fans.

“No. I’m fed up of him flouncing about here like the sun shines out of his arse just because he’s got a bit of attention. Especially when he only gets it because you guys introduced him on vlive.” The dancer’s voice grew in volume and he stepped forward to violently point at BeomSeok.

“Back down now.” HoSeok pushed him lightly. “I won’t ask again.”

“He thinks he’s better than this, than us, just because he used to be an idol trainee. He doesn’t even have to lift a finger for people to praise him.”

“Okay boys let’s break it up and cool down a little.” The choreographer finally managed to get between the two of them and placed a hand on their chests.

“Oh fuck you too.” The dancer exploded. “It’s no secret you worship the ground he fucking walks on. I’ve had enough of this.”

“Then get out.” Yoongi sneered.

BeomSeok was surprised by his voice coming from beside him when he was sure Yoongi had been on the other side of the practise room when the altercation started. Turning his head he was amazing to find the other members also crowded around him and partly blocking him with their bodies.

A few of the other dancers were also hovering nervously in case anything got out of hand and BeomSeok felt a surge of love for all these people. Staying at BigHit was definitely the right choice.

“Listen here you ungrateful brat.” The choreographer snapped. “If anyone doesn’t have the right to say other people are riding coat tails it’s you. You’re only here because your daddy works in marketing and paid your way in.”

The dancer went bright red with anger and set his jaw in a mulish expression.

“You’re rude and lazy and I’ve just about had enough with how you treat BeomSeok. He works twice, no three times, as hard as you do and he doesn’t even need to. His natural talent is beyond what I’ve seen from anyone in a long time.”

“Shut up you kiss ass.”

“Take a fucking walk man.” One of the other backup dancers hissed.

“I won’t be treated like this; not because of the likes of him!”

The dancer made a desperate lunch towards BeomSeok but was restrained by NamJoon and HoSeok before he could even take a step. He continued to struggle and BeomSeok felt TaeHyung pull him further behind the taller’s body while SeokJin went to help the others.

“Bad move.” HoSeok said menacingly as he pinned the dancer down.

“Someone go and get security for fucks sake.” NamJoon swore on the other side of the wreathing dancer.

One of the dancers ran off to get the guards and the others in the room fell silent as the dancer continued to yell profanities and filth in every direction.

When the guards arrived in the doorway the dancer froze of a moment as he realised the situation he was now in. It caused him to jerk backwards and as the two restraining arms weren’t prepared for the movement he broke free of the restrain.

The sound of a hard slap filled the room as the dancer’s flailing hand made contact with SeokJin’s cheek. SeokJin stumbled backwards and NamJoon was on the dancer in a heartbeat punching him in the face.

The security guards rushed forward and pulled the two apart before escorting the dancer out of the room.

“Jin, honey, are you okay?”

NamJoon rushed over to where SeokJin stood touching his glowing cheek and took his face into his hands.

“Yeah, it was just a surprise. What about you Joonie? You hit him.”

“I’m sorry. I just lost it… I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, I’m okay Joonie.”

NamJoon let out a shaking breath and pulled SeokJin into a tight hug. BeomSeok averted his eyes at the intimate moment and realised there were arms wrapped around his waist.  
Tilting his head back to look over his shoulder at who was holding him BeomSeok rested his head back against a muscular chest and felt comfort rush through his body. It was nice, warm and strong. Letting his head roll to the side slowly BeomSeok took in the sight of HoSeok’s sharp jaw and sloping nose.

HoSeok was still glaring after the dancer and didn’t seem to notice as BeomSeok snuggled further into his arms so BeomSeok took full advantage, only because he was in shock, he reminded himself.

“I think we’ll leave practise there today guys. Go home and rest.” The choreographer sighed dejectedly and left the room. Most of the other dancers followed until it was only BeomSeok and BTS left in the room.

HoSeok finally seemed to come back to himself as the many bodies filed through the door and he looked down at BeomSeok.

For a second BeomSeok could see concern and anger in his eyes mixed with something BeomSeok couldn’t quite name before HoSeok realised their position and stepped away hurriedly.

BeomSeok felt a chill from where HoSeok had been holding him and couldn’t contain a shiver.

“Are you okay Beomie?” Jimin asked as he replaced HoSeok in a back hug.

“Yeah… I think so?”

“You’re not hurt are you?” HoSeok ran his eyes over BeomSeok’s body with an intense focus that made him squirm.

“No. He didn’t get near me.”

“Lucky for him too. I would have wrung his scrawny neck.” Yoongi muttered darkly.

“Hyung!” Jungkook laughed.

“He deserved it.”

“I’m fine too.” SeokJin pouted as he made his way over with NamJoon.

“Shh he didn’t hit you hard enough to ruin your face Hyung.” Jimin teased as he hooked his chin on BeomSeok’s shoulder.

“Aish. Ungrateful brat.”

BeomSeok looked around at the teasing members around him and was reminded for the billionth time that day how lucky he was. The red mark that was sitting on SeokJin’s high cheek bone sent a pang of guilt through him.

“I’m sorry Hyung.” He said earnestly.

“It wasn’t your fault BeomSeok-a.” SeokJin dismissed his apology.

“He overheard my phone call, if I hadn’t…”

“Seriously Beomie don’t worry about it.” SeokJin smiled warmly.

“I would never take it, you know. I don’t want to leave BigHit, or… or you guys.” BeomSeok blurted out.

“We know you wouldn’t.” TaeHyung ruffled his hair gently.

“You guys are so important to me. I need you to know that.”

“We do. We do.” Jimin hushed him.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” NamJoon said brightly.

“You coming with us BeomSeok-a?” Jimin asked.

“Not tonight Hyung. I’m really tired.”

“Of course. You probably didn’t sleep much because of HeeYoung, right?” Jungkook smiled as he gathered his stuff and followed the others to the door.

BeomSeok froze at the name and looked at the members. When he didn’t reply further then all waved good bye and left him alone in the room.

It probably didn’t mean anything right? He must have misheard. Yeah that was it, just his tired brain miss hearing what was actually said.

Shaking his head BeomSeok finished packing and headed home.


	13. Scandals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick warning that I included a panic attack in this chapter (it's not fully blown but more a hint) so if you are sensitive to those kinds of things please be careful.  
> I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.  
> Please leave any comments and kudos you would like!  
> xxx

The next morning they were all hauled into Bang PD’s office to explain the fight that had happened. The dancer was fired from the company and was even facing a court hearing for his actions while NamJoon had gotten a harsh reprimand for his retaliation.

All in all it had gone remarkably well and they had all been hanging out in the practise room an hour later.

HoSeok was glad that everything had been sorted out and that no one had gotten hurt. Although SeokJin had surely milked his battle wound for all it was worth at the dorms the night before.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and messing about in the practise room and if HoSeok had stuck a little bit closer to BeomSeok that usual then nobody said anything about it.

It was nearing the end of the day and the other dancers had all gone homw when Sejin came into the practise room with a murderous look on his face.

“Have any of you been online in the last hour?”

“No? Is something wrong?” NamJoon asked in concern.

Sejin set his jaw in response and his nostrils flared in anger. The members all stopped what they were doing and moved to stand in a semi-circle facing their manager. HoSeok felt his whole body buzzing with tension as he observed the worried faces of his members around him. He slipped his hand into TaeHyung’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Whatever came next was going to be bad.

“We received and email from a leading newspaper asking for an interview regarding a picture that was taken this morning.” Sejin started.

“Is this something to do with what happened yesterday?” SeokJin asked nervously; he hand coming up to touch the mark on his face unconsciously.

“Yes and no. They wanted to get our official statement and an interview with BeomSeok.”

HoSeok’s jaw fell open and he turned to look at the boy in question. BeomSeok looked equally as shocked.

“Me?” He squeaked.

“Yes. I’m sorry but this needs to be dealt with.”

BeomSeok nodded and gulped. Sejin pulled up a picture on his company tablet and turned it so they could all see.

HoSeok felt everyone around him stiffen and his own stomach dropped at what was visible on the screen. Instead of a dating scandal or drugs, BeomSeok could be seen walking hand in hand with a little girl down the street.

Looking at the boy in confusion HoSeok saw his face had gone pale and his hands were shaking.

“Where did it come from?” BeomSeok asked faintly.

“We haven’t located the source just yet but unfortunately it was serval hours before we were made aware and it had already gone viral.”

“I’m sorry, but what are we looking at exactly?” Yoongi asked.

Sejin didn’t reply but scrolled down to show the article with the picture. The headline was in bold letters and read: ‘BTS backup dancer spotted with secret daughter.’

HoSeok snapped his gaze up to BeomSeok in shock but the boy was gazing off into space and not paying attention to the article.

NamJoon took the tablet from their manager and began to slowly read through what as written. The others looking over his shoulder.

“That's unbelievable.” NamJoon looked sick as he continued to scan down the page.

“A fan did this?” Yoongi’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“As you can imagine we are working to get this all taken down to protect you and HeeYoung. With a minor being involved I think we will make some headway.” Sejin rubbed at his forehead in exasperation.

“What am I going to do?” BeomSeok said in a broken voice.

“It’ll be fine Beomie. We’ll work it out together.” Jimin wrapped his arms around BeomSeok’s shaking figure.

HoSeok felt his heart break at the sight. As shocked as he was at the revelation he was ready to fight for BeomSeok and his daughter with everything he had.

“I just wanted to protect her… I’m all she has…”

“Jimin is right.” Sejin spoke calmly and gestured for BeomSeok to sit down. “We will continue to support you. Anything you need, or think you might need in the future, you just have to ask.”

“Everything will be sorted out.” Jungkook rubbed BeomSeok’s arm gently.

“I didn’t want her messed up in all of this. She needs a childhood; she’s only six.” BeomSeok let his face fall into his hands.

“No names have been released and no locations so we can still keep her identity secret.” Sejin crouched down in front of BeomSeok.

“How?!” BeomSeok wailed. “Her face is all over the internet. People will recognise her. If people are already following me home how long is it before they show up at her school?”

HoSeok felt his heart fall into a million pieces as BeomSeok’s unbreakable smile was torn away from him. He was heaving in deep breaths and pulling at his hair.

“Beomie, you gotta calm down for me.” Jimin whispered and pulled the boys hands from his hair.

“I can’t- I can’t- I-”

“Yes you can Beomie. Deep breathes and relax.”

HoSeok was moving before he even realised he had decided to intervene. He moved TaeHyung out of the way and slid in beside BeomSeok.

“Beomie? It’s just me, HoSeok Hyung. I’m going to touch you okay?”

He waited for a response but when BeomSeok’s breathing got more unsteady and little whimpers joined the gasps he sprang into action. HoSeok placed his hand on BeomSeok’s jaw and forced him to meet his eyes before placing BeomSeok’s hand on his chest to feel his deep breaths.

BeomSeok’s terrified gaze flitted between HoSeok’s eyes and he tried his best to put as much confidence and care into them as possible. BeomSeok then looked down at where both of their hands were pressed against HoSeok’s chest.

“Give him a bit of space.” HoSeok told the others gently and the moved away carefully. “Keep focusing on me Beomie. On my breathing. On my voice. Whatever you need.”

HoSeok continued his deep breathing and waited until BeomSeok was matching the pace and visibly relaxing.

“That’s it darling. Keep focusing and come back to me okay.”

HoSeok glanced over to where the members were huddled watching the exchange nervously. He nodded and gave them a weak smile before turning his attention back to BeomSeok.

BeomSeok had sagged as he relaxed and was now leaning forward with his head resting on HoSeok’s collar bone. HoSeok gently maneuverered BeomSeok so he was sitting partly in his lap and could sink into his shoulder.

“You okay Beomie?” Jimin asked gently as he approached cautiously.

“Yeah. I’m good now.” BeomSeok croaked.

“Do you need some water?” SeokJin also walked closer clutching a water bottle.

“Thanks Hyung.” BeomSeok smiled and reached a shaking hand out for the bottle.

BeomSeok took a sip before settling back into HoSeok. The rest of the group slowly made their way over to sit around them.

“It won’t do any harm to leave it one more night. Why don’t I call you a company car and you can get home?” Sejin suggested.

“I’d like that.”

“Do you need someone to come with you?”

“No. I just need to see HeeYoung.”

“Okay. We’ll make that happen.”

BeomSeok didn’t stop clinging to HoSeok the entire way to the reception and only let go to hug the others in farewell before getting into the car to be taken home.

HoSeok sighed. He had a feeling things were going to change a great deal now that the secret was out. He looked around at his members and took in their exhausted faces.

“What now?” He broke the silence that had fallen around them.

“Let us run damage control and be there for him if he needs it.” Sejin sighed.

“You were amazing with him Hyung.” Jimin patted HoSeok on the back.

“He needed help.” HoSeok shrugged.

They all headed back to the manager’s office and collapsed on the sofas while Sejin settled at his desk and began to tap away at the keyboard.

“So HeeYoung isn’t his girlfriend then?” Jungkook spoke up eventually.

Sejin paused and looked around his monitor to raise a curious eyebrow at the maknae.

“Of course not. She’s six and they're related.”

“No. I wasn’t- I didn’t-” Jungkook stuttered out.

“I know I’m just messing with you.” 

“Does he have a partner at all?” NamJoon asked.

“Not that I know off. He’s got the single-parent gig down to a fine art.” Sejin shrugged and turned back to his work.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like to have to do this job and care for a child.” Yoongi sat back in his seat in awe.

“I know. I have immense respect for that young man. Taking responsibility when he could have easily left HeeYoung in order to follow his career.”

“That sounds like something BeomSeok would do.” TaeHyung nodded.

“Selfless to the end.” Jimin added.

The others all nodded in agreement.

“What’s she like?” HoSeok finally gave into the temptation.

“HeeYoung?” Sejin paused his typing again and shifted in his chair to look directly at the boys. “She’s a complete angel. I’ve only met her once, of course, but she was very polite and cute.”

“Must be in their genes.” SeokJin laughed.

“Absolutely. It’s a real shame this has happened. She’s a good kid and BeomSeok is trying his best. I hate to see them exposed like this.” Sejin shook his head.

“What have people been saying online?” Jimin asked curiously.

“A real mixture. But everyone is shocked.”

“I know how they feel.” Yoongi muttered.

The other members all nodded in agreement and fell into silence. HoSeok felt his thoughts racing as he tried to comprehend all the new information. BeomSeok didn’t have a girlfriend called HeeYoung but a daughter instead.

It seemed so impossible that it could be true and HoSeok knows he wouldn’t have believed it in a million years if he hadn’t witnessed it first-hand. BeomSeok’s reaction couldn only have been genuine; besides there was no reason for him to lie. HoSeok couldn’t help but feel like everything that had happened, everything they had shared, was tainted with this secret.

Sejin allowed them all to hang out for a while longer before he had to leave for an emergency meeting. The boys all trailed behind their manager to the reception.

“I’ll see you boys tomorrow. Try not to worry too much.”

“Bye Hyung.” They all bowed and forced smiles

“It will be okay.” Sejin looked around at them all and sighed before patting TaeHyung, who was nearest, on the shoulder. “Get some sleep.”

The boys all said goodbye again and headed out the main door into the street.

“I don’t think I can just sit around in the dorm and wait.” Jungkook muttered and rubbed his arms against the evening chill.

“Me either. Let’s get some food from somewhere.” SeokJin suggested.

The others agreed and they turned to head towards a little collection of late-night restaurants nearby. They eventually agreed on a place which smelled amazing and sat down in a corner booth.

Glumly looking at the menus they barely spoke a word as the swirling thoughts in each of their heads overwhelmed them. After placing their orders with an equally tired but cheerful server they sat back to soak up the ambient noise.

“I don’t think I can eat Hyung.” Jimin whined and burrowed his face into NamJoon’s shoulder.

“Try and eat something Jiminie. We’ve had a long day.” SeokJin said from NamJoon’s other side.

“It’s just… I just don’t… A daughter Hyung. He has a fucking child.”

The other members all grimaced as Jimin finally voiced the disbelief and hurt they were all feeling. Having someone else say out loud that it hurt them seemed to allow the others to breathe again.

HoSeok supposed it wasn’t really fair of them to feel slighted considering it was BeomSeok’s business only and his world that had been turned upside down. However, that still didn’t help the stone that had now taken up residence in his gut over everything that had happened.


	14. Family is all you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to emo hours. Please take a seat and enjoy the ride.   
> One good thing is after this you can all go and listen to the new stray kids comeback to cheer yourselves up afterwards. I'm excited.  
> Anyways please leave any comments and kudos that you want to.  
> And I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

BeomSeok nearly collapsed as he slammed the door to his apartment shut behind him. He leaned back against the door and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. His head felt completely scrambled and fuzzy at the edges as he tried to remember what his goal had been. BeomSeok looked around the dark and silent hallway and realised that HeeYoung must still be with his neighbour.

Finally unlatching his grip from the door hand he dropped his bag off into his room and headed to the bathroom.

BeomSeok scrubbed at his face and eyes to try and remove the traces of his earlier freak out so as not to worry anyone. Assessing himself in the mirror he saw that his face was still unbelievably pale but there was nothing he could do now.

Leaving the door on the latch like usual BeomSeok headed towards his neighbour before he thought better of it and closed the door completely; listening to the click of the lock before continuing on his way.

BeomSeok steeled himself further as he knocked on the apartment door and waited for the steps to come from the other side.

“Who is it?” Mrs Park’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Lee BeomSeok. I’m sorry I came by earlier today.”

The sound of a chain being slid back and the lock clicking reached BeomSeok’s ears before Mrs Park opened the door cautiously.

“You better come in BeomSeok-a.”

The elderly woman stepped aside for him to enter before relocking the door and leading him into the kitchen.

“Where is HeeYoung?” BeomSeok asked nervously.

“She’s playing in the living room but I need to speak to you first.”

BeomSeok took in Mrs Park’s wringing hands and bitten lips. Something was wrong and it drove his desire to see HeeYoung further but it would have to be something really important to worry this unflappable woman.

BeomSeok nodded numbly and sat in the chair that Mrs Park indicated.

“Tea?”

“No thanks.”

Mrs Park nodded but put the kettle on anyway and began to get the cups and tea leaves out of the cupboard.

“Mrs Park?”

The woman sighed and turned to face BeomSeok before all but falling into the seat opposite and letting her hands rest on the table.

“When I picked up HeeYoung today there were people with cameras at the school. They tried to talk to her. Some even tried to follow us home.”

BeomSeok felt a deep dread sink into his bones.

“At the school?”

“I don’t think any managed to follow us here but I don’t know…”

“This is all my fault… All my… I need to see her.”

The chair clattered on the tiled floor as BeomSeok stood up suddenly and began to head for the door.

“BeomSeok?” Mrs Park called urgently.

BeomSeok turned to meet his neighbour’s worried gaze. This woman had done so much for him since his parents had died. She had invited HeeYoung into her home every evening and doted on her like her own grandchildren.

BeomSeok felt his chin wobble with emotion as the realisation dawned about how many people his stupidity might have endangered. Tears pricked at his eyes and he fell to his knees in front of her to beg for her forgiveness between gasping breaths.

Suddenly warm hands were pulling at his shoulders and pushing him to sit up. The kind and loving gaze of Mrs Park entered his swimming vision and kept him anchored.

“Don’t you dare apologise to me Lee BeomSeok. I have watched you struggle all these years and never even show a crack. Don’t let these people get to you. You are worth a hundred of them, do you understand me?”

BeomSeok gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded. Mrs Park pulled him into a tight embrace and BeomSeok felt gratitude spill through him.

“Thank you.”

The whistling of the kettle broke through the bubble and Mrs Park heaved herself off the kitchen floor before heading over to the cups.

“I’ll finish making the tea. You go and find your angel of a sister.”

BeomSeok sent one last smile towards Mrs Park before heading to the living room. As he slowly pushed the door open he saw HeeYoung folding paper into the shape of animals. Her little tongue was poking out between her lips in her concentration. Her left arm that was in a cast from the fracture did little to hamper the intricate folds she made. BeomSeok slipped into the room unnoticed and just watched her for several moments until HeeYoung held up a malformed bear in triumph and caught sight of him.

“Oppa. You’re early!” HeeYoung exclaimed and flung herself at him.

BeomSeok scooped her up in his arms and held her tight.

“I just had to see you baby.”

“But I haven’t even finished the animals for you yet Oppa.” HeeYoung pouted.

“That’s okay, I won't look.”

“Promise?”

“Pinkie promise.”

HeeYoung seemed satisfied and snuggled her head into BeomSeok’s chest. BeomSeok moved to sit on the sofa and pulled HeeYoung closer. The siblings sat like that until Mrs Park came into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

“There we are then.” She said happily as she set the tray down.

“Mrs Park! Mrs Park look! Oppa came back early.” HeeYoung squealed.

“He sure did HeeYoung.”

“This is the best day ever. Is it your birthday Mrs Park?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Because this is a birthday wish come true but it’s not my birthday.” HeeYoung said seriously as she frowned in thought.

“Maybe the universe just thought you both needed a reward.” Mrs Park smiled and sat down in the arm chair facing the pair.

“But I’m already famous now so that would be two good things.” HeeYoung argued.

BeomSeok froze and turned to meet Mrs Park’s equally astounded eyes.

“What makes you say that HeeYoungie?” BeomSeok looked back down at his sister.

“There were people from TV at school today and one of my friends said her older sister saw my picture on a gossip website.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool right? I have fans and I’ll get to wear dresses and makeup.” HeeYoung babbled in excitement.

BeomSeok felt himself start to tear up a little at the girl’s excitement. She was too innocent to be caught up in this. When the bad comments came, and they would, it would tear her apart.

People online could be so cruel and BeomSeok didn’t want HeeYoung exposed to any of it. Not about her looks, her family situation or BeomSeok himself. He couldn’t allow it.

“Did any of the people with cameras at school get a picture of you?” BeomSeok’s voice came out strangled and weak.

“No. Teacher-nim told everyone to stay inside while they got everyone to leave.”

BeomSeok let out a sigh of relief and scrubbed at his face with his hand.

“Did anyone else, other than your friend, know anything about it?”

“Not until we told them. Then I was the celebrity judge on the talent show at lunch.” HeeYoung smiled proudly.

“People at school know?”

“Of course. That’s how you become famous silly.” HeeYoung slapped his shoulder in play but BeomSeok could feel the tears slipping from his eyes at the snowballing situation.

“Oppa?” HeeYoung said quietly. “Are you scared again?”

“Yes baby I’m scared. I’d don’t know how I can protect you.”

HeeYoung sat up on her knees to wipe at his tears but BeomSeok could feel that they were only just beginning. Trying to keep it together he stroked some of HeeYoung’s hair behind her ear and took in her cute face.

“You’re still so young and I don’t know if I can keep you away from this.”

“Oppa I’m 6 years and 2 months old. I can look after myself.”

“I know you can baby but this is different.” BeomSeok tried to explain but his voice caught.

“I think what your Oppa I trying to say is that if you’re famous now things might change and you might have to leave your school and your friends.” Mrs Park added.

“But I don’t want to leave school.” HeeYoung’s eyes widened and she looked between BeomSeok and Mrs Park. Before her face crumpled and tears began to run down her face.

“I know baby. I won’t let that happen.” BeomSeok shushed her.

“Oppa they won’t take you away right? Because you’re famous?” HeeYoung breathing was coming in little hic-ups as she tried to fight the tears.

“No HeeYoung-a. I won’t ever leave you.”

HeeYoung watched him cry as tears streamed down her own face before her expression set in a determined look.

“I don’t want to be famous anymore Oppa. It sounds hard.”

A choked laugh escaped BeomSeok at her declaration. He gathered HeeYoung back into his arms and held on tightly.

After a while HeeYoung fell asleep in his arms and BeomSeok excused himself from Mrs Park’s apartment. As they entered the hallway BeomSeok turned back to the woman.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“If you need anything else, and I mean anything, you know where I am. It’s no bother.” Mrs Park smiled and watched the exhausted siblings head back to their own apartment.

Rousing HeeYoung slightly to get her into pyjamas and brush her teeth BeomSeok quickly got the girl into bed. He switched on the night light and left the door ajar before heading to the living room.

His phone has several blinking notifications on the screen but BeomSeok ignored then in favour of calling the manager at BigHit.

It took two rings before the call connected and a rough voice came over the phone.

“Sejin Hyung, its BeomSeok.”

“BeomSeok. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you tonight.” Sejin sounded concerned and there was a question clear in his voice.

“She’s fine, just tired. There were reporters at her school.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. My neighbour who watches her in the evenings isn’t sure if they followed her home but…”

“We can’t take that chance. Come into my office tomorrow and we’ll sort this all out. There are several options I’ve been looking into.”

“Thank you Hyung. That means the world.”

“Of course. We’re all here to help BeomSeok. The boys and me; we’re all worried.”

BeomSeok felt himself getting choked up again and had to swallow past the lump in his throat.

“They were?”

“Yeah. I had to throw them out for the night a few minutes ago.” Sejin chuckled. “You’ve got yourself and HeeYoung some body guards if you even need them.”

“Wow… I…” 

“It’s okay everything will be fine. I’m sure it will blow over soon enough but until then your safety is our top concern. Don’t think any more on it tonight and we’ll go at it again in the morning with fresh eyes. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow BeomSeok.”

After Sejin hung up BeomSeok let his head fall back onto the sofa and his phone fall into his lap. He must have drifted off because he was suddenly awoken by his phone ringing loudly and there were several missed called. Scrambling to answer he pushed the phone to his ear.

“Holy shit Beomie! I thought something bad had happened to you when you didn’t answer.” Hanbin’s desperate voice flooded his ear.

“Sorry Hyung I fell asleep.” BeomSeok rubbed the sleep dust out of his eyes and stretched his neck.

“You were sleeping? You fucker. I saw it all blowing up online and then you went MIA, what was I meant to think?”

“Hyung stop shouting you’ll damage your throat.” BeomSeok chided gently.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I was so fucking scared.”

“I’m sorry okay. I was just exhausted after everything.”

There were some deep breaths on the other end of the line before Hanbin spoke again.

“No, I’m sorry. If it was Hanbyul I would be losing my mind. I can’t believe they went to her school. That’s fucked up.”

“Tell me about it.” BeomSeok laughed bitterly.

“You doing okay man?” Hanbin asked after a moment of silence.

“Fuck no, but what can I do?” BeomSeok sided into the phone and found himself breaking down for the third time that night.


	15. Steps in the right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put your hands up if you weren't prepared for the comeback trailer that was posted today. *Aggressively rips off arm and flings it out of the atmosphere*  
> But like W O R K it Namjoon. God Damn!  
> Also let me know if people would like a chapter about how the boys met BeomSeok. I hadn't planned to include it but I've been thinking about it recently.  
> Please leave comments and Kudos. They are very appreciated.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

BeomSeok was cooking rice in the kitchen when HeeYoung wandered in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. BeomSeok cooed at her cuteness and helped her up into a chair.

“Good morning Oppa.” HeeYoung yawned.

“Morning Baby. Breakfast will be ready in a bit.”

“Okay.”

BeomSeok watched with a warm smile as HeeYoung hugged her teddy to her chest. After checking the rice wasn’t going to burn he walked to the fridge and poured out a glass of milk. HeeYoung took the glass carefully with both hands.

“Don’t spill anything on your brace HeeYoung-a.” BeomSeok warned.

HeeYoung gulped down a few more mouthfuls before placing the glass on the table. She wiped her mouth and nodded sleepily.

BeomSeok ruffled her hair and moved back to the stove. As he added herbs and spices to the food he hummed quietly to fill the drowsy kitchen. The phone call with Hanbin the night before had been reassuring. Even if they weren’t in the exact same situation it helped to get some advice from someone who knew a little of what he was going through.

He made a mental note to thank Hanbin properly and send something for HanByul, it was her birthday soon, when he was next out.

“Oppa why aren’t you wearing clothes?” HeeYoung asked from behind him.

BeomSeok looked down at his naked torso and holey sweat pants. He turned sheepishly to face his sister and nearly melted at her confused frown.

“I didn’t wake up until late and thought I should make your food first.”

“But what if you burn yourself.” HeeYoung scolded him.

“I’ll be careful baby.” BeomSeok chuckled.

HeeYoung didn’t look convinced and continued to glare at her brother. BeomSeok held firm for a few moments before huffing and grabbing an apron.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for looking after me Youngie. What would I do without you?” BeomSeok smiled and placed a quick kiss to the top of HeeYoung’s messy hair.

HeeYoung twisted around and hugged BeomSeok as tightly as her little arms would allow. BeomSeok stepped closer and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

“I need you to let go so I can finish cooking.”

HeeYoung whined but eventually let go. BeomSeok moved back to the stove and began putting everything on plates.

“That’s a lot of food Oppa.” HeeYoung said in awe.

“It’s going to be a busy day today. We have to go to BigHit to meet someone.”

“But what about school?”

BeomSeok bit his lip as he put bowls, spoons and chopsticks onto the table before sitting down to eat as well.

“I called in this morning and everyone agreed that we should make sure everything would be safe first. Is that okay HeeYoungie?”

HeeYoung pouted down at her teddy and fiddled with its ear without replying.

“HeeYoung?” BeomSeok pushed gently.

“Is this because of the people with cameras?”

“Yes. It will be only for today so that you and all your friends will be safe.”

BeomSeok watched anxiously as HeeYoung frowned, deep in thought, and continued to fiddle with her stuffed toy. Finally she looked up and nodded slowly. BeomSeok let out a sigh of relief and picked up his chopsticks to begin eating.

“I can see them all tomorrow?”

“Of course baby.” BeomSeok reassured.

“Do you think they will miss me?”

“Absolutely. You’ll be a hero when you go back.” BeomSeok smiled.

“Really?”

“Really. Now eat up so we can get dressed and head out.”

HeeYoung nodded and began to stuff her face with the food BeomSeok moved onto her plate. Throughout the meal HeeYoung asked more questions about where they were going and what she would need to wear.

When BeomSeok had mentioned that they might meet the boys around the company HeeYoung had squealed and inhaled her food at an alarming rate.

“Slow down HeeYoung-a. You’ll give yourself a tummy ache.” BeomSeok watched wide eyes.

“I’m done Oppa. I’ll go and get dressed now.” HeeYoung called as she sprinted out of the kitchen.

BeomSeok sat in the silent kitchen staring at the vacant place in front of him. He could hear the sounds of HeeYoung searching through her clothes draw and no doubt making a complete mess in her room. Sighing he placed his head in his hands.

“I’ve created a monster.” BeomSeok muttered to himself.

BeomSeok finished eating and did the washing up before heading to check up on HeeYoung.

The little girl was kneeling in her bedroom having a tea party with some more of her teddies and wearing a pastel blue fairy dress.

After getting HeeYoung to change into something more appropriate for the weather outside and the train journey BeomSeok headed into his own room to wash up and change.  
When he returned to get HeeYoung she was more sensibly dressed and acting out a wedding scene with her toys.

“HeeYoung-a chose some toys to bring with you okay?”

“Okay Oppa.”

HeeYoung gathered her teddy and a few books before turning to decide which robot most wanted to come as well.

BeomSeok laughed at her antics before heading into the living room and packing up her colouring supplies as well. He had no idea how long this would take or if they would be coming back to the apartment after everything was sorted.

He had just finished wrapping up some snacks when HeeYoung appeared with her choices. BeomSeok added them to his bag and followed HeeYoung to help put her shoes on.

The trip to BigHit HQ went by without any incident and BeomSeok was incredibly thankful to whoever was watching over them. HeeYoung had been remarkably well behaved; keeping a tight hold on his hand as they walked. Once they were seated on the train she kneeled up and looked out of the window quietly.

BeomSeok caught a few smiles and glances in her direction but no one approached them and he found himself relaxing as they got closer to their stop.

As they walked the street outside the BigHit building HeeYoung had been happily chatting about the cute dog she had petted at the station when she suddenly froze. BeomSeok looked down at his sister with a frown and found her staring ahead with wide eyes.

Following her gaze he saw five boys messing around by a car in the parking area. BeomSeok smiled and knelt down to HeeYoung’s level.

“Do you know them HeeYoungie?”

“Tomorrow and Together.” HeeYoung breathed.

BeomSeok looked between his sister and the boys running around on the concrete. A little voice in his mind said he should take HeeYoung and run; hide her away and keep the secret forever. However another, louder voice, overpowered it and BeomSeok knew everyone was going to find out sooner or later.

“Do you want to say hello?”

HeeYoung’s eyes widen even further and she violently shook her head. BeomSeok laughed and brushed some hair back from her face.

“You sure? They are really-”

“BeomSeok Hyung?” A loud and happy yell interrupted him and BeomSeok looked up to see SooBin making his way over.

BeomSeok smiled and waved as the younger boy approached. He could feel HeeYoung hiding behind his back and gripping the bottom of his jacket.

“SooBin-a. How are you guys doing?” BeomSeok asked. He hadn’t seen the TXT boys since their debut.

“Really good. Did you see our first win on TV?” SooBin beamed with pride.

“Of course I did. You all looked amazing.”

“Hi Hyung.” BeomGyu greeted as he joined them. “Are you on your way in to see BTS Sunbaenims?”

“Actually I have a meeting. What are you guys doing?”

“We have a fan sign later but our manager said we could stop for food on the way so he went back to get his wallet.” BeomGyu explained and SooBin fist pumped at the mention of food.

The three other boys arrived as the noticed who the others were talking to and greeted BeomSeok.

“That is very nice of him.” BeomSeok returned to the conversation.

“Yeah he’s the best and he always- Who is that?” TaeHyun squealed as he caught sight of HeeYoung hiding behind BeomSeok’s legs.

BeomSeok looked down at the little girl who was still hiding her face in his thigh. Kneeling down he tried to coax her out to say hello but HeeYoung plastered herself to his chest and shook her head stubbornly.

The younger boys were all cooing at her behaviour and BeomSeok laughed. He scooped the little girl into his arms and picked her up to cling to his chest.

“This is HeeYoung. She’s being a bit shy right now though.”

“She’s so cute.” HueningKai giggled.

“How old is she?” YeonJun asked.

“Six.” BeomSeok began swaying as HeeYoung settled in his arms.

“Precious.” TaeHyun gasped. 

“She's a really big fan of yours.” BeomSeok explained as HeeYoung peaked out from where she had her face pressed to his shoulder.

“Really? We have such a cute fan.”

“HeeYoung-a?” SooBin said gently and bent his legs a bit to be eye level with the girl.

BeomSeok nearly laughed at the sight of the giant boy being so soft with his sister. It made his heart melt. The TXT boys were so incredibly talented but they were still kids and BeomSeok was glad they could look at for each other.

“Hi. I’m SooBin please call me Oppa okay?”

HeeYoung blinked at the boy a few times before nodding with a deep blush on her face.

“SooBin Hyung has a new girlfriend.” HueningKai nudged his leader’s shoulder but both boys were smiling.

The boys continued the teasing until their manager returned and herded them towards to van. BeomSeok wished them good luck and carried HeeYoung into the BigHit building. Luckily he had aimed to get their early for the meeting so they still had enough time to make their way to Sejin’s office.

BeomSeok knocked on the office door and waited.

“Come in please.” Sejin called out.

BeomSeok pushed the door open and shrugged his bag off before heading to sit in front of Sejin’s desk. Sejin looked up from some documents he was reading and his face lit up as he took in the siblings.

“Is that HeeYoung I see?”

“Youngie? It’s Sejin Oppa. Do you remember him?” BeomSeok nudged HeeYoung’s head with his shoulder.

HeeYoung peeled herself away from his chest and looked over at the smiling manager before smiling in reply.

“Hello Oppa.”

“Hello HeeYoung. How are you doing?”

“I saw a cute dog at the station and the lady let me pet him and SooBin Oppa said hello.” HeeYoung replied causing the others in the room to laugh.

“Now I'm jealous. It sounds like you've had an eventful journey.” Sejin agreed.

BeomSeok got HeeYoung set up on one of the other sofas in the spacious office so she could amuse herself for a little bit before returning to his seat. Sejin was watching with a wistful smile which dulled as he turned to meet BeomSeok’s gaze.

“Okay we have several options I want to put forward for you to think about.”

BeomSeok nodded and wrung his hands.

“Firstly, I want to reiterate that the stance of BigHit on this situation is in full support of you and HeeYoung. We will continue to try and remove these articles and help you with any legal cases that arise.”

“I understand.”

“However there is one thing we need to ask of you.”

“What is it?” BeomSeok felt a lump in his throat as he watched Sejin trying to form the words for the request.

“We understand that you want to minimise the exposure HeeYoung is subjected to and we will work with you both to come up with some solutions but we have to settle the rumours quickly.”

“What rumours?”

“That she is your daughter. We are simply asking permission to release an official statement informing people that she is your sister that you are the legal guardian of.” Sejin explained.

BeomSeok felt all of the tension drain out of him at the condition.

“Yes. I give my permission.”

Sejin smiled.

“I’m glad you agreed. Some rather hateful rumours have been spreading online trying to work out who the mother is and if that is why you dropped out of the trainee program.”

“Oh… I didn’t even think of that.” BeomSeok was shocked at how fair the false rumour had escalated since the night before.

“It is extreme but some of the girls being accused are other idols that you were seen with back then and we wanted to contain the damage.”

BeomSeok nodded his understanding.

“Okay. Now that that is all settled let’s move on to the issue of your future.”


	16. The first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT ALERT ALERT! We have first contact and i'm soft af.  
> The boys will literally make the best parents when the time comes. I'm ready for their beautiful, craxy talented babies to arrive when the time comes.  
> Anyways let me know if you are enjoying these new uploads with some comments and kudos.  
> I hope you have a good weekend xxx

Sejin set a folder of pictures down on the desk between them. BeomSeok looked at the stylish living room and spacious kitchen that were lain out and glanced back up at the manager with confusion.

“BigHit has several properties in its holding that it can give to members of staff should the need arise.” Sejin explained with a grin.

“This is too much.” BeomSeok reached out to trace the breakfast island in a glossy picture.

“It’s really not a big deal. This particular apartment is empty at the moment and some of the cost would be taken out of your salary.”

BeomSeok stopped tracing and felt his jaw drop.

“There’s no way I could afford a place like this.”

Sejin smiled knowingly and pulled out a letter before handing it over. BeomSeok took the letter and immediately noticed the official BigHit stamp on the front. He tore open the envelope and slid the letter out.

“I talked it over with Bang PD-nim and your skills are world class. We would like to give you a promotion, and the raise that accompanies it, to an assistant choreographer. You could still remain involved in backup dance routines but we would like to revise your contract to be exclusive to BigHit. That means any freelance work would have to go through the company first and BigHit would receive a commission.”

BeomSeok sat clutching the letter as Sejin’s words spun around in his head. The characters in front of him floated past his eyes and eventually he just gave up trying to read the letter.

“It’s too much.” He whispered in disbelief.

“It’s been a long time coming BeomSeok. We only held off because of your home situation.”

“Thank you.” BeomSeok bowed deeply.

“It’s the least I could do.” Sejin let his graze flit over BeomSeok’s shoulder to take in HeeYoung quickly reading. “For both of you.”

BeomSeok swallowed painfully. He didn't have the words to express his gratitude to Sejin and the company; fighting the tears in his eyes he took a deep breath and decided to push through to a safer topic.

“So this apartment…?”

“It’s a three bedroom apartment on the fifth floor of a secure building. We have several other employee’s there including BTS.”

“Three bed- wait what?” BeomSeok snapped his head up to look at Sejin.

“I hope you don’t mind being neighbours with the boys. It will mean any visitors will have to be checked before they are allowed entry and they can be very, very, very loud.” Sejin smiled.

“No that sounds fine. I don’t really have much time to socialise anyway.”

“I guess not.” Sejin agreed.

“Would… would HeeYoung have to change schools?” 

“I don’t see why she would have too. The new building is quiet close to your old place.”

BeomSeok nodded gratefully and twisted around in his chair to fondly watch HeeYoung sounding out the words to her story.

“She is very well behaved.” Sejin commented.

“She is. I think she understands more of what goes on that I do.” BeomSeok smiled.

“We also provide day care services and can pay to cover any expenses you might need for her care.”

“Thank you. This is all such a relief.”

“I’m glad. I can take you down to the finances department to get everything settled later if you would like?”

“That would be really good.” BeomSeok stood to gather HeeYoung and leave Sejin in peace when a thought occurred to him. “You said there were several options?”

Sejin looked up from his document again and paused before nodding.

“There were a few other properties we could offer you but I thought the first one would be the best for you. And the last... the last option was a generous severance package in case you wanted to make a clean break and didn’t want to release the statement.”

BeomSeok froze as the new information sunk in. They would have fired him?

“We have to protect the company.”

“I understand.” BeomSeok nodded and decided not to dwell on it. He had agreed and he had the chance of a new secure home.

“You don’t… you don’t want to leave do you?” Sejin asked carefully. "Now that you know it's an option."

“No not at all. BigHit is the only pace I want to be.” BeomSeok hurried out.

“I’m glad.” Sejin smiled.

BeomSeok bid Sejin goodbye and helped HeeYoung pack up her toys before they headed out into the hall. As soon as they left the office HeeYoung was overcome with shyness again at the strange and bustling place.

Steering her to stand off to the side of the corridor BeomSeok slipped the bag over his shoulder.

“Do you want to go to the cafeteria for a little bit?” He asked quietly.

HeeYoung nodded and held out her arms to be picked up. BeomSeok huffed but complied and hiked HeeYoung up onto his hip.

“Okay off we go.” He muttered.

BeomSeok turned to head down the hallway but collided with a solid chest and nearly fell backwards until a strong hand gripped his arm and steadied him.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t-” BeomSeok rushed to apologise before he saw who he was standing face to face with.

HoSeok stood frozen staring at BeomSeok until his gaze fell to HeeYoung huddled in the dancer’s arms and he frowned.

“Beomie.” Jimin exclaimed from off to the side and BeomSeok tore his eyes awake from HoSeok to take in the rest of the boys gathered around.

“Hi Hyungs; Jungkook-a.” BeomSeok greeted and shifted awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asked.

Everyone turned to look at the maknae with raised eyebrows. Jungkook looked around at them all before returning to BeomSeok and HeeYoung with a mystified expression.

“I was just making conversation.” He shrugged.

“Silly Kookie.” Jimin giggled.

“Is this precious angel, HeeYoung?” SeokJin asked gently and took a step forward to see more clearly.

“Yeah. I’m sorry she’s really shy today.”

“That’s okay. Jinnie Oppa is a bit intimidating with how handsome he is.”

HeeYoung burrowed further into BeomSeok’s chest and Jimin burst out laughing at the sight.

“Looks to me like she’s just scared of you.”

“Aish. Brat.” SeokJin pulled away with a smile.

“Were you heading somewhere?” NamJoon asked BeomSeok but kept his eyes trained on HeeYoung.

“We were just heading to the cafeteria to wait for Sejin Hyung.” BeomSeok explained.

“It will be pretty busy now. Why don’t we find an empty practise room?” Jimin suggested.

“Yeah sounds good.” BeomSeok readjusted the bag on his shoulder.

“Let me take that Hyung.” Jungkook slid the bag off and swung it onto his own shoulder.

BeomSeok followed the boys down the corridor towards the dance studios with a sigh. He pressed a kiss to HeeYoung’s head and rubbed at her back trying to calm the girl down.  
When they arrived Jimin and Jungkook pulled out the beanbags and set them down in a circle. The boys all turned expectantly to BeomSeok and he suddenly wanted to join HeeYoung in hiding his face away from the inquisitive eyes.

Instead he sat down on the first beanbag and settled HeeYoung so she was sideways on his lap.

“Kookie, can you pass me the teddy from the bag?” 

The maknae jumped into action and quickly unzipped the bag before rummaging around. Coming up victorious Jungkook walked over and knelt in front of BeomSeok. He offered the teddy to HeeYoung who after a moment of hesitation took the toy with a quiet thank you.

Jungkook’s face exploded into a wide bunny smile and he sat back with a puffed chest and straight shoulders.

“Careful Kook-a or you won’t be able to get back out the door.” SeokJin teased.

“Shut up Hyung. You’re just jealous.” Jungkook shot back.

They all settled back on the beanbags and silently watched HeeYoung fiddle with the paw of her teddy.

“So why are you her with...?” HoSeok trailed off as he looked down at HeeYoung again.

“I had a meeting. BigHit are offering us one of the properties they own so we have somewhere more secure.” BeomSeok replied and bit his lip, the boys were all staring at his sister like she was an alien.

“That’s good news.” NamJoon nodded.

“Yeah. It looked really nice but it’s…”

“It’s what?” Jimin sat forward in his seat, immediately alert for problems. "If they are trying to con you we can deal with it."

“No it's not that. Sejin Hyung said it was in the same building as all of you.”

“Is that a problem?” NamJoon asked with a frown.

“Not at all. I just wasn’t sure if you would be happy about it.” BeomSeok stared at the floor as he spoke.

“Of course we’re happy. You’re like a brother to us.” HoSeok said with a reassuring smile; finally raising his eyes from HeeYoung.

“Didn’t stop you from keeping her a secret though.” TaeHyung bit out and BeomSeok tighten his hold on HeeYoung at the hostility he heard.

“Tae.” Jimin rounded on his bandmate with a glare.

“What?” TaeHyung crossed his arms with a scowl.

“It had nothing to do with us if BeomSeok wanted to share his family situation or not. We, of all people, can’t judge another on wanting to keep something private.” NamJoon said seriously.

"We're his friends, or I thought we were, he could have told us at least."TaeHyung yelled at the leader before rounding on BeomSeok. "What did you think we would do? We could have helped you. You didn't need to play the hero so don't expect me to just forgive this."

"TaeHyung what the hell has gotten into you." SeokJin had risen to his feet to glare at the younger boy.

"Tae apologise to BeomSeok." Jimin scolded.

“Whatever.” TaeHyung sunk deeper into the beanbag but a flash of guilt covered his features.

BeomSeok felt guilt rise up in his own throat at the thought of keeping secrets from the others for so long. He hadn’t meant to keep HeeYoung a secret from the boys but he hadn’t been close with them when his parent’s accident had occurred. After that he had promised to keep HeeYoung safe and that meant keeping her existence a secret.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you guys.” BeomSeok apologised sincerely.

“There’s nothing for you to apologise for. TaeHyung is just being a dick.” Yoongi said dryly.

BeomSeok was about to respond when a little hand poked his chin. He glanced down to meet his sisters wide eyed gaze and leaned down to hear her whisper.

“Is that Yoongi Oppa?”

“Sure is baby.” BeomSeok smiled down at her. “Do you want to say hello?”

HeeYoung scrunched her face up as she built up the confidence and nodded. BeomSeok helped her climb off his lap but kept a supporting hand on her back as she turned to face Yoongi. The boys were all spell bound as she worked up the courage to finally talk.

“Go on HeeYoung.” BeomSeok prompted.

“Hello Yoongi Oppa. I am a fan of you.” HeeYoung said quietly and dipped into a bow.

Yoongi was absolutely speechless and the little girl smiled at him and the rest of the boys were making soft cooing noises.

“Why is that grandpa her favourite?” Jimin whined and HeeYoung giggled.

Yoongi finally regained his scenes and crawled over so he was in front of HeeYoung.

“Hi there HeeYoung. It’s really nice to finally meet you.” Yoongi held out his hand to hold HeeYoung’s.

HeeYoung glanced back at BeomSeok and at his nod flung herself into Yoongi’s arms. Yoongi huffed out a breath at the sudden armful but smiled a gummy smile.

"Oppa used a bad word." HeeYoung said from her new spot on Yoongi's lap.

"I did?"

"Yes. You need to be hit on the mouth." HeeYoung smiled mischievously and did just as she said.

“That’s my girl.” BeomSeok joined in the laughter from the others.

“Okay. So I accept that Yoongi is her bias but I’ve got to be second right?” Jimin squatted down next to Yoongi and peered at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

“Who is your favourite after me, HeeYoung-a?” Yoongi asked.

HeeYoung looked around at the boys who were all doing aegyo and pointing to themselves. Biting her lip she reached out a small finger to point at TaeHyung.

“TaeHyung Oppa is the coolest.” She said seriously.

TaeHyung looked taken a back at being picked as he had still been sulking on his beanbag and just watching the antics of the others.

“Me?”

“You have cool clothes.”

TaeHyung stared back at the girl curled up in Yoongi’s arms and his lip began to wobble. He looked over at BeomSeok and had to blink rapidly at the ceiling to fight back tears. TaeHyung opened his mouth but closed it again with a shake of his head and hurriedly left the room.

“Okay, Okay. Important question now HeeYoung-a.” SeokJin broke into the silence. “Who is your Oppa’s favourite in the band?”

Even dragged their gazed back from the door and reluctantly ignored the departure. HeeYoung looked back over at BeomSeok and he suddenly had a back feeling about the cheeky look on her face.

“Oppa likes HoSeok Oppa the best.” She revealed with an evil grin.

BeomSeok let out a strangled cry and jumped forward to swing HeeYoung into the air for her betrayal. HeeYoung’s squeals of happiness mixed with the boys out of tune singing of a wedding march and BeomSeok couldn’t have been happier.


	17. Across the threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my peeps but I'm sure you all understand the hectic nature of deadlines. Better late than never right?  
> Anyways please leave and comments and kudos you want to. I really appreciate the feedback and support.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter xxx

HoSeok tried to hush the younger members as they crept through the corridors.

“Are you sure this is his building?” NamJoon asked nervously.

Jimin and Jungkook took no notice as they continued to fling themselves against walls, holding finger guns, and pretending to be secret agents. 

TaeHyung was another matter though and HoSeok watched him trail behind the group as they moved down the corridor. The two boys hadn’t spoken since TaeHyung’s outburst in the practise room but HoSeok knew TaeHyung was extremely sorry for his words.

“Should be. This is the address he gave.” Yoongi said but checked the note on his phone again to make sure.

“Jimin-a, Kookie, stop messing around.” SeokJin called as they nearly bumped into an old woman coming around the corner.

They all bowed in apology but the woman waved them off with a smile before heading to one of the doors in the corridor. She stopped to search through her bag for her keys.  
HoSeok watched her for a while considering if it would be creepy to ask if she knew where BeomSeok lived. Shaking his head he joined the others gathered around to see Yoongi’s phone screen.

“It should be around here somewhere.” Yoongi huffed and eyed the doors of the corridor they stood in.

“This numbering system doesn’t make any sense.” Jimin agreed.

“At this rate BeomSeok will have moved out by the time we find his apartment.” NamJoon grumbled and leaned into SeokJin’s shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt but did you say BeomSeok?” The woman asked from where she had just opened her door.

“Yes we did. Do you know Lee BeomSeok?” Jimin asked eagerly.

“Why do you want to find him?”

“We’re friends of his. We wanted to surprise him and help with the move.” SeokJin explained.

“Ahh are you all dancers too? I should have known from your hair.”

“You could say that.” HoSeok said with a smile.

“It’s so sweet of you to come by. He’s the door on the end.”

They all thanked the woman before sneaking along the corridor and crowding around the door.

“Wait what do we say when he opens the door?” Jimin gasped.

“Surprise?” SeokJin suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” NamJoon agreed.

“Can we just hurry up and do it before he hears us?” Yoongi grumbled and they all laughed.

Jimin raised his fist and rapped his knuckles on the door a few times. They all leaned in to listen to the apartment.

“Do you think he’s out?” HoSeok said.

“Maybe. Knock again.” TaeHyung suggested awkwardly.

Jimin knocked again and they all held their breaths as a crash sounded from behind the door. Several more smaller crashes followed getting closer and closer to the door.  
Finally the door was yanked open but abruptly jerked forwards again as it hit something on the floor.

“Sorry hang on a moment. I wasn’t expecting anyone.” BeomSeok called from behind the door.

HoSeok tried to contain his laughter as something was slid away fully and the door finally swung open to reveal BeomSeok with messed up hair and holey clothes.

“Surprise!” They all yelled and BeomSeok’s face lit up in a smile.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to help you move.” Jimin explained.

“And I brought some food.” SeokJin added, holding up a bag of prepared snacks.

“Trust me when I say the food is enough reason to let us in.” NamJoon smiled and kissed SeokJin on the cheek.

“You better let us in before NamJoon and SeokJin Hyung start making out in you hallway.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

BeomSeok stood back from the door and gestured for them all to enter. TaeHyung hesitated outside the door but BeomSeok sent him a small smile and the other boy followed the others.

“The living room is a mess but the kitchen is accessible.” BeomSeok told them as they slipped off their shoes.

“It’s so weird to finally see where you live.” Jimin said in awe as he pulled BeomSeok into a hug.

“It’s weird to have you guys here.”

HoSeok took his time heading into the kitchen and inspected the pictures that still hung on the walls. The living room was a sea of cardboard boxes and a few were tipped over from BeomSeok’s mad dash to the door.

“It’s like an obstacle course in here.” NamJoon picked his way slowly past HoSeok.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have brought the god of destruction into your home.” Jungkook laughed as he watched NamJoon stumble and nearly knock Yoongi into a pile of boxes.

BeomSeok laughed and moved to stand beside HoSeok looking at the family portrait.

“Are those your parents?” HoSeok asked gently.

“Yeah. This is my favourite picture of them. We all look so happy.” BeomSeok smiled sadly.

“When was it taken?”

“A few weeks after HeeYoung got out of the hospital.”

“She was so small.”

“Yeah. The first time I held her in my arms I was terrified of hurting her. It felt like so much responsibility to have her relying on me.”

“Where is HeeYoung?” HoSeok looked around; half expecting the little girl to come careening around the corner in excitement.

“Swimming practise. I had to get her out of the house so I could get everything done.” BeomSeok sighed.

HoSeok nodded and turned back to the picture. BeomSeok looked so young and carefree. His parents were smiling warmly and HoSeok’s heart ached at the thought of BeomSeok loosing such kind people.

“You look just like your mother.” He commented absentmindedly.

“Yeah, HeeYoung and I both do. Dad always said we were lucky because if we ended up looking like him we would never get good jobs.”

“He sounds fun.”

“He was. I wasn’t planned but my dad always stayed by my mother’s side and I always wanted to grow up to be like him.”

“I’m sure he would be very proud of you.” HoSeok placed his hand on BeomSeok’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Plus I have HeeYoung; siblings have to take care of each other right?”

HoSeok had been about to agree when he froze with his mouth open.

“What did you say?” He choked out.

“What?”

“You said siblings.”

“Yeah… HeeYoung and me.” BeomSeok frowned. “Are you okay Hyung?”

HoSeok felt a sudden rush to his head as the words struck him. HeeYoung was BeomSeok’s sister. Not girlfriend, not daughter but his sister. There was no secret ex that BeomSeok had hidden.

Slumping against the wall HoSeok heaved in deep breathes as his thoughts whirled through everything he had accepted over the last week and reorganised everything. Sister, sister, sister.

“Hyung? Do you need to sit down?” BeomSeok’s frantic voice pierced through his thoughts.

HoSeok’s eyes focused on BeomSeok’s concerned face and finally managed to regain control of his body.

“No. Sorry I’m alright. It’s just I thought HeeYoung was your daughter so I was a little… shocked.”

Realisation dawned on BeomSeok’s face and he began to apologise profusely for the confusion and the shock.

“Beomie. Beomie!” HoSeok called to catch his attention. “It’s okay. We shouldn’t have just assumed.”

“I should have made it clear. You must have thought of me as a-”

“Don’t be silly. We didn’t think any less of you.” HoSeok reassured him.

“But TaeHyung-”

“TaeHyung was being a massive penis because he was hurt and he regretted it right away. We never thought you were a bad person.”

“Oh…”

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to film the others when you break the news to them.” HoSeok smiled evilly and nudged BeomSeok towards the kitchen.

BeomSeok glanced back over his shoulder and HoSeok shooed him away as he took out his phone to film the other members. BeomSeok rolled his eyes but headed towards to the other room anyway.

“There you are Beom-a.” Jimin pulled BeomSeok into a one armed hug when the other entered.

“Here I am.” BeomSeok confirmed.

“What room should we work on first?” Jungkook asked.

“Well I think the living room is the biggest problem so there I guess.” BeomSeok decided.

HoSeok sent BeomSeok a look as the other members began to get up and leave the room.

“Umm… but before that I have something I need to tell you.”

“Sure. What is it BeomSeok-a?” NamJoon settled back into his chair.

“Well it’s a little embarrassing but I realised I haven’t explained to you about HeeYoung.”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” SeokJin reassured the younger boy.

“I want to. It’s actually not what you guys think.” BeomSeok began to fiddle with the sleeve of his jumper.

“Okay. Take your time.” Yoongi said gently.

“Well you see… HeeYoung she’s actually… Well she’s my sister; not my daughter.”

HoSeok sniggered as he panned the camera around at the astonished faces of the other members. The kitchen was silent for a few moments as everyone took in the words.

“Come again.” NamJoon said eventually.

“She’s my sister. I have guardianship because of my parent’s accident.” BeomSeok explained.

The boys all sat in silence for a while longer before Jimin started giggling.

“Fuck.” Yoongi rubbed a hand over his face.

“Language.” Said BeomSeok and SeokJin in tandem and everyone collapsed laughing.

Eventually everyone calmed down enough that the giggling tapered out to random out bursts. SeokJin leaned against NamJoon and wiped away his tears and Jimin was lying under the table where he had fallen off his chair.

HoSeok felt warmth flood his torso as he took in the friendly atmosphere and domestic setting. It felt good to laugh with abandon with his family. Now that BeomSeok’s secret was out in the open it felt like the last piece of himself, the piece that had always felt was missing, had slotted into place.

“Beomie I…” TaeHyung choked out once the room was quiet again.

“It’s okay Hyung. I shouldn’t have hidden her from you. I didn’t mean to make you doubt how important your friendship is to me.” BeomSeok gave a watery smile.

“No it’s not okay. I shouldn’t have said what I did; it was rude and selfish. You’ve been raising HeeYoung by yourself for all this time and I have nothing but respect for you.” TaeHyung bowed deeply.

BeomSeok let out a strangled cry and pulled TaeHyung into a tight hug.

HoSeok felt complete in a way he hadn’t in a long time watching the two boys reconcile. There wasn’t anything to be done about the past now, and while HoSeok knew he would regret his ignorance for a long time, he knew that there were going to be many amazing moments to come.

“Well I’m glad we sorted all of that out.” NamJoon finally spoke up.

“Yeah. It’s good to know but it doesn’t change anything. We’re here if you need anything okay?” Jimin added.

“Yeah. I’ve only just met HeeYoung but I already know if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in the room and them myself.” Jungkook said seriously.

“Okay who let Jungkook go on twitter unsupervised again?” TaeHyung looked around with his hands on his hips.

“That is my meme quota done for the day. Which room are we clearing?” Yoongi stood up and looked over at BeomSeok.

“The living room Hyung.”

Yoongi nodded and headed out. NamJoon and SeokJin also followed, although more slowly in NamJoon’s case, and got to work.

“Kookie has a silly way of showing it but he’s right.” Jimin grabbed BeomSeok’s shoulder as he walked past.

“What do you mean Hyung?”

“We would do anything for HeeYoung. Nothing is going to happen to her if we can help it.”

BeomSeok swallowed loudly and covered his mouth at Jimin’s heartfelt words. His eyes looked shiny as he nodded.

“Don’t cry. It’s okay.” HoSeok pulled BeomSeok in a hug and he could feel the jerking breaths against his chest.

HoSeok looked over the dancer's head to look at the three other members. They all looked alarmed at BeomSeok’s sudden change of mood.

“Beomie?” Jimin said once the supressed sobs stopped.

“I’m sorry. I just-”

“Stop apologising.” HoSeok whispered in BeomSeok’s hair.

“I just… I’m just so used to doing everything alone. I can’t thank you guys enough.”

“You are not allowed to apologise or thank us for the rest of the weekend.” TaeHyung scolded.

“You deserve the world.” HoSeok added and rubbed his hand up and down BeomSeok’s back.

“Don’t say that.” BeomSeok hit his chest lightly with a fist and pulled away.

HoSeok couldn’t help but smile as he watched BeomSeok cover his flushed face with his hands. He had been so focused on avoiding BeomSeok after the restaurant and then worrying about HeeYoung that he hadn’t taken time to think about his feelings.

HoSeok stood back and watched BeomSeok getting hugs from the others as he was once again reminded of his crush. Everything settled in his stomach as he thought about what was to come.

BeomSeok would be close by so they could see each other more often. He would even be in their training more as he helped their choreographer. More importantly thought he would be less secretive and HoSeok hoped that meant he could get to know him better.

“Guys hurry up. I’m not doing all of the work.” Yoongi yelled from down the hallway.

“We should go and help them.” TaeHyung laughed.

“Yeah otherwise we won’t be finished in time for the house warming party.” Jimin agreed.

“Please don’t tell me you-” BeomSeok started.

“Uh uh uh.” Jimin placed his finger on BeomSeok’s lips. “No more talking. Just let us treat you okay.”

BeomSeok opened his mouth the protest but Jimin huffed and grabbed his arm; pulling him out of the room. HoSeok watched the pair leave with a fond smile before shaking his head and following them into the living room.


	18. A heated encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned triumphantly with a new wifi router! Gotta love technology am I right?  
> Anyway we have finally reached the good stuff so I hope you are sitting comfortable and are prepared for the small amount of smut in this chapters.  
> Thank you all of the continued the support. I am blown away by the growing number of people that are reading my story. Please leave a comment or Kudo if you like it; it really keeps me motivated.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

Having HeeYoung and BeomSeok living in the same building quickly became HoSeok’s biggest distraction and he soon found himself in the other apartment more than his own room. The same was true for most of the boys as they had meals and movie nights quite often.

It was both a blessing and a curse because while they were a little more eager to head home at the end of the day it also provided motivation to do well. Having HeeYoung idolise them was something HoSeok held very close to his heart and her happy smile as she asked about his day was out of this world.

However, the late and cosy nights spent curled up in BeomSeok’s living room were beginning to become a problem. HoSeok would catch BeomSeok drifting off with an equally sleepy HeeYoung in his arms and find himself wishing for more.

With the craziness of the move and BeomSeok’s new responsibilities HoSeok had decided to keep his feelings hidden. He didn’t want to pressurise BeomSeok or alienate him when so many things were already changing so much for him. In hindsight HoSeok knew he probably should have confessed properly instead of letting everything build up to the point it had but there was nothing he could now.

HoSeok gritted his teeth and tried to hold back a moan as BeomSeok demonstrated the choreography to NamJoon for the millionth time that morning. Their choreographer had called in sick that morning and BeomSeok had stepped in to help them run the other routines so as not to lose too much time. HoSeok cursed his luck as the oversized tank top BeomSeok was wearing gaped around his chest and displayed the toned ridges of his stomach as he moved.

“Careful Hyung or you’ll break your water bottle.” Jimin’s cheeky voice sounded beside his ear.

HoSeok glared at the other boy before looking down at the white knuckle grip he had on the bottle. Forcing his hands to relax HoSeok took a long pull of the cold liquid and released a sigh.

“How does he look so hot when he’s focused?” SeokJin asked dreamily.

“You’re disgusting Hyung.” TaeHyung laughed.

“Disgustingly in love.”

Jimin and TaeHyung looked between each other at SeokJin’s rely before pretending to gag. HoSeok found himself fighting a smile as well until TaeHyung rounded on him.

“Laugh all you want Hyung but you’re in the same boat.”

“I am not.”

“I’m bad, but at least I admit it Hobi.” SeokJin punched his shoulder lightly.

“There’s nothing to admit.” HoSeok shrugged.

“Sure there isn’t.” Jimin stuck his tongue out.

“Whatever.”

“Come on Hyung. Don’t be like that.”

“I’m not being like any-” HoSeok was cut off by a loud crash and several choice swear words.

Looking back at where BeomSeok had been helping their leader showed a tangle of limbs and a knocked over stack of chairs. BeomSeok was stood off to the side with his head tilted in question while NamJoon rubbed at his knee.

“How did you even do that?” BeomSeok said eventually.

“The god of destruction strikes again.” Jungkook crowed from where he sat against the wall.

“Joonie are you okay?” SeokJin made his way over to the large mess.

“Yeah. I just lost my balance and grabbed them on the way down. No harm done.”

“Either way I think that’s you done for the day.”

“But Jinnie love I haven’t-”

NamJoon snapped his mouth shut as SeokJin raised his eyebrow at the protests. HoSeok smothered a giggle as NamJoon bashfully got off the floor and let SeokJin fuss over him. The two boys left with a farewell tossed over their shoulders.

“Whipped.” TaeHyung muttered and the other boys all laughed.

“Well if we’re done I’m going to head to the studio.” Yoongi announced and shuffled out of the room; already slipping headphones into his ears.

BeomSeok also moved to gather his stuff and head out but Jimin latched onto his back.

“Beomie. Please don’t leave.”

“I can’t just mess around with you four all day.” BeomSeok huffed but didn’t try to escape Jimin’s arms.

“What else are you going to do?” TaeHyung asked as he joined Jimin in hugging BeomSeok.

“I could do many things without you pesky Hyungs annoying me.”

“Hmmm sounds like an excuse to me.”

“TaeHyung…” BeomSeok whined.

“I agree. I think you should stay here with us instead.” Jungkook added as he wrapped the other three up in his long arms.

“Yeah that makes sense to me.” Jimin said with a smile.

HoSeok scoffed at the maknae line’s silliness and decided he might as well stay to watch what happened. He didn’t have anything else that needed to be done immediately anyway.

“Now you’ve got your hostage what are you going to do with him?” HoSeok asked.

“What about that dance cover I mentioned?” Jimin suggested with sudden enthusiasm.

BeomSeok put his hand on his chin and looked up to the ceiling as he pretended to think over the option.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“Hell yeah. Have you heard Enough by SF9?”

“Yeah I think so… the yayayayaya one right?”

“Why did you ever give up being a singer?” TaeHyung scoffed as Jimin collapsed to the floor in delight.

“I can leave now if you want.” BeomSeok threatened with a frown.

“No! Beomie-a. You have to stay.” Jimin whined and gabbed BeomSeok’s ankle.

“Get off you over grown child.”

“You can’t win Beomie.” HoSeok warned the dancer with a shrug.

BeomSeok looked over at HoSeok with a pleading looking in his eyes but seeing his expression let his shoulders slump.

“Okay. Let’s do it then.”

Jimin jumped up and clapped his hands. He then set off towards the stereo to plug in his phone.

“Come and watch the video. I want to do the dance break.” Jimin explained.

HoSeok settled down at the front of the room to watch the younger boys figure out the dance routine and pulled out his phone to check his social media. Nothing much was going on so he turned his attention back to the bickering members.

“You have to be the one to fall Kookie because you’re the strongest so you can pull me up as you go down.” Jimin said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“By that logic BeomSeok should be the one being pulled up.” Jungkook argued back.

“But it was my idea.” Jimin whined.

“It’s okay Kookie. Let Jimin Hyung do it.” BeomSeok laughed as he watched the others pouting at each other.

HoSeok was enjoying watching the others play about and practise random moves of the dance. The song was pretty decent as well, from the little snippets he heard anyway, and HoSeok settled in to admire BeomSeok as he easily picked up the moves.

Everything was looking good as the boys worked through the choreography systematically until they all dropped to their knees with a hip thrust. HoSeok was drawn to the curve of BeomSeok’s throat as he rolled his head backwards and held a hand on his chest.

HoSeok’s eyes traced the line of his sharp jaw, prominent Adam’s apple and collar bones before falling to his spread legs. BeomSeok’s thighs were incredibly slender and the tight sweats he wore showed off the defined muscles there. HoSeok swallowed and prayed no one noticed he was openly staring.

“That looks so cool.” Jimin gushed as he moved to find the next moves.

The boys all gathered around the phone to watch the next few seconds. Jungkook whistled and TaeHyung pretended to fan his face.

“That is some steamy choreography.” BeomSeok laughed as they all moved back into position.

HoSeok held his breath as they ran the dance from the start of the dance break. If HoSeok had thought the last move was a fantasy come true he couldn’t imagine what classified as ‘steamy’.

He bit his lip as they all dropped to their knees and rolled their heads. HoSeok choked as he watched BeomSeok slam both hands on the ground in front of him to push himself up onto one knee before body rolling. The sensual move was highlighted by BeomSeok’s hand that slowly ran down his chest towards his crotch.

HoSeok’s eyes felt like they had popped out of their sockets as he watched the move. There was a warm flush that grew every time they reran the routine and by the time they had finished finished practicing and filmed he dance HoSeok’s mouth was bone dry and he was very aware of the tenting in his trousers.

“That was awesome.” Jimin beamed as he bushed sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“Yeah it was. We totally need to post it.” TaeHyung agreed and moved to get some water.

“What did you think Hyung?” BeomSeok asked as he stood catching his breath in the centre of the room.

HoSeok looked BeomSeok up and down as his sweaty chest heaved for breath. The lose tank had long been discarded and the sweats had ridden down ridiculously. He wondered what it would be like to lick along the sharp collar bones. What would BeomSeok’s skin taste like?

“Hyung?” Jungkook nudged HoSeok as he slid down to sit next to him.

“What? Sorry- What?” HoSeok spluttered.

“I asked what you thought.” BeomSeok repeated.

“Good. It was good. I need some water.”

HoSeok scrambled to his feet and grabbed his water bottle from where it had fallen. He made it out the door and part way down the hall before a small hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Hyung wait up. I need some too.”

BeomSeok smiled as HoSeok turned back to look at him. The dancer had grabbed his tank but hadn’t put his arms in and there was a dented water bottle in his hand. HoSeok swallowed again and nodded before heading off again.

BeomSeok chattered as they walked towards the water machine but HoSeok was too busy concentrating on putting one step in front of the other to listen closely. The other boy had finally finished dressing and the covered torso helped HoSeok calm down a little but the vision of BeomSeok dancing was seared into his brain.

HoSeok let BeomSeok use the fountain first as he leaned against the wall and fiddled with his bottle lid.

“I don’t know how those Hyungs can have so many friends all over the place. I can barely keep up with all that goes on around here.” BeomSeok was rambling when HoSeok finally tuned back in.

“Yeah. Those two really are social butterflies.” HoSeok agreed.

BeomSeok jumped as HoSeok suddenly spoke up but smiled brightly once he had recovered.

“Definitely. No one can resist their charms.”

HoSeok laughed and moved to fill up his own bottle once BeomSeok was done. Due to his lack of concentration HoSeok pushed the button before his bottle was completely under and some of the spray splashed back into his face.

“Fuck that’s cold.” He yelled and flinched back.

“That’s what you get for zoning out.” BeomSeok teased and reached up to wipe away some of the droplets from HoSeok’s cheek.

HoSeok froze as the finger tips touched his face and he was suddenly drawn in by the deep chocolate eyes that gazed back up at him. His body moved before another thought could form in his brain. He pushed BeomSeok back against the wall and leaned down to slot his lips against the others. 

HoSeok reached up a hand to cup the back of BeomSeok’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. The hand on his face flatted out to pull him closer as BeomSeok deepened the kiss with a sigh. HoSeok stepped even closer and felt a shaky hand clutch at the back of his shirt.

Finally HoSeok forced himself to pull away and rest his forehead against BeomSeok as they both breathed heavily.

“The things you do to me…” HoSeok whispered.

He leaned in to regain BeomSeok’s lips but the other placed his hand against his chest to keep them separate.

“We can’t do this.” BeomSeok said quietly.

“Of course we can.” HoSeok whispered back and pushed back in.

BeomSeok didn’t resist and returned the heated kiss. HoSeok could feel his skin lighting up as BeomSeok slid his out from between them and gripped his arm.

HoSeok began to kiss down BeomSeok’s jaw; sucking lightly right on the jaw bone before moving down onto his neck. The dancer’s breath caught in his throat as HoSeok sucked.

“Hyung ple-please… We need to stop-” BeomSeok chocked out.

HoSeok ignored his pleas and continued trailing kissed down to his shoulder where he bit down gently.

“HoSeok. Stop.” BeomSeok suddenly cried out sternly and pushed HoSeok away from him.

HoSeok stumbled backwards and blinked at the other. BeomSeok’s hair was ruffled and his lips were swollen. There was a dark hicky already forming on his jaw.

Reality slammed into HoSeok as he realised what he had done and the urge to vomit rose in his throat.

“I’m going to be sick…” He muttered before sprinting down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out SF9. They are such a talented group. People really need to sleep on beds and not the large range of crazily talented idols there are out there.  
> The moved I used in the story are from the Enough dance practise video and I will put the link here. Enjoy.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyZna_Eq50c


	19. It takes two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter lads! I hope some of you are still clinging onto to this brain vomit.  
> Little bit of miscommunication in this chapter so if you are sensitive to non-con please be careful.  
> Please leave a comment or kudo if you like the chapter or have any feedback.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

HoSeok sprinted to the nearest toilets and scrambled to lock himself in a cubical. Dropping to his knees HoSeok dry heaved into the toilet bowl as his stuttering breath made him more nauseous.

For a few minutes he let his mind blank out as the dizziness overcame him and his hands refused to stop shaking. HoSeok rested his cheek against the rim of the bowl while he regained his breath. Every time he begun to get himself under control the memory of BeomSeok’s desperate cries would cause a new wave of panic and self-disgust.

What had he done?

First the restaurant and now this. He just couldn’t think when he was around BeomSeok and HoSeok hated that he could get like that. He continued to berate himself for his behaviour against the younger boy. There was no excuse for what he had done. He had violated BeomSeok’s space twice now and HoSeok couldn’t imagine what the other boy thought of him.

They had fallen back into normality after the restaurant incident and HoSeok regretted not taking the time to apologise and talk everything out. Now he had messed up big time; even though BeomSeok had kissed back he hadn’t asked permission and he hadn’t stopped when asked.

HoSeok curled in on himself as he imagined the look on BeomSeok’s face when they next saw each other. Would BeomSeok tell someone? Or does he feel to frightened to say anything in fear he will lose his job?

The door to the toilets opened but HoSeok couldn’t bring himself to get off the floor.

“Hobi Hyung?” Jungkook called out.

HoSeok said nothing and remained leaning against the porcelain.

“Hyung are you okay?” Jungkook called out again; this time from right in front of the door.

Again HoSeok refused to answer and buried his head in his hands.

“Hyung, you’re worrying me. Some staff saw you run in here. Are you sick?”

HoSeok sighed as he realised he wasn’t going to get rid of the maknae. He climbed to his feet slowly and flushed the loo. Opening the door revealed a very distressed Jungkook who had his phone in his hand.

“Do you need me to call someone?”

“No Kookie. I just felt ill suddenly.” HoSeok moved over to the sink avoiding Jungkook’s eyes.

“What happened? Why isn’t BeomSeok with you?”

HoSeok paused as he washed his hands but carefully swallowed and moved to dry his hands off. Finally he turned to face Jungkook who stood with a tilted head as he tried to understand.

“I left him at the drinks machine and just ran.” HoSeok confessed.

“Oh… well do you need anything Hyung? You still don’t look very well.”

“I’m fine. I think I’m going to head back though.”

“Okay Hyung. We’ll see you back at the dorms.”

Jungkook shot HoSeok one more worried looked before pocketing his phone and leaving the bathroom. HoSeok let out a deep breath and leaned against the sink with his head hanging low.

What did he do now?

 

* * *

 

BeomSeok was startled as he watched HoSeok stumble away from him. The shock kept him plastered to the wall and he barely managed to compose himself as some staff members, that he had heard coming down the hallway, walked past. He bowed politely and tried to act naturally until they turned the next corner.

As soon as they were out of sight BeomSeok dropped into a squat and held his head in his hands. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and BeomSeok gulped down some water.

Had HoSeok been that disgusted by kissing him?

BeomSeok sighed. He had felt some sort of tension between them since the restaurant but he had hoped it was forgotten. The reveal of HeeYoung’s existence and his promotion had made the last few weeks pretty hectic but BeomSeok had thought HoSeok had put the incident behind him.

Straightening out BeomSeok pondered where he could go. He couldn’t return to the practise room with the others in case HoSeok had gone there; there was no way he could face him now. Not with those words ringing in his ears.

What could he offer HoSeok anyway? Even if HoSeok had fallen for his personality or non-existent charm there were no other advantages to a relationship. If anything it would only cause trouble, with the fans; with the company; and maybe even with the other members.

Shaking his head at his silliness BeomSeok decided to take his mind off of everything for a while and found an empty practise room. They had a comeback to prepare for after all.  
BeomSeok settled on working on the choreography of the slower and more mellow tracks on the album. The extended and fluid movements forced him to concentrate on every breath he took to reach the full potential. The emotional lyrics added purpose to the movements and BeomSeok lost himself in the story.

By the time he was jarred back into reality by the sound of the door opening he had run through the song countless times and was covered in sweat. Breathing hard BeomSeok turned to the door expecting someone wanting to use the space instead he saw an excited HeeYoung.

“Oppa. I finally found you.”

HeeYoung skipped into the room, dropping her bag off to the side, and ran to give BeomSeok a hug. BeomSeok grabbed hold of his sister and lifted her to rest on his hip.

“Eewww you’re all sweaty. Let me go.” HeeYoung whined, wriggling in his grasp.

“Never.” BeomSeok growled and placed sloppy kisses all over the struggling girl.

HeeYoung dissolved into a fit of shrieks and giggles that didn’t die down for a very long time. BeomSeok couldn’t help but feel his mood lift as the happy sounds filled the room.

“What are you doing here?” BeomSeok asked once HeeYoung had fully calmed down.

“I got bored in the day care centre.”

“What have I told you about wandering around the building without me or the staff?” BeomSeok said sternly.

“I don’t think you said anything Oppa.”

“You cheeky brat! I think I told you very clearly what to do.”

“No I don’t think so.”

“Maybe the memory got lost. I’ll have to help you find it.” BeomSeok smiled evilly.

Before HeeYoung could react BeomSeok tipped HeeYoung backwards so her head was directed at the ground. He began to gently shake her side to side.

“Must have fallen out somewhere.” He muttered.

“Oppa! That’s not- I doesn’t work like that.” HeeYoung managed to squeak out between gleeful shrieks.

“Oh really? Well I should probably try anyway.”

BeomSeok kept HeeYoung upside down for a few moments longer before pulling her back to his chest. He took in her flushed cheeks and wide smile; happiness bloomed in his chest at the thought he had put it there. After a few more moments of struggling BeomSeok reluctantly put the little girl down.

“How was your day HeeYoung-a?”

“One of the boys offered to do my cleaning duty for me; so I got to play football.” HeeYoung pretended to kick a ball.

“Wow that was nice of him. Is he your new friend?”

“Yeah. He was really excited to play football but when I told him I had to clean the classroom he said we could switch.”

“He sounds like a good friend.” BeomSeok knelt down so he was level with HeeYoung.

“He invited me to play with him tomorrow.”

“So are you going to be a professional footballer now?” BeomSeok asked with a grin.

HeeYoung frowned and acted out kicking the ball a few more times. The imaginary ball clearly hadn’t gone where she wanted because HeeYoung crossed her arms and pouted.

“I’m not good enough for that.”

“Well you only just started. I’m sure if you trained you would be amazing Youngie.”

“But only boys play.”

“Maybe if you start playing other girls will see its okay and want to join.” BeomSeok suggested.

HeeYoung paused and squinted her eyes as she thought about the possibility. BeomSeok pulled her cardigan back up her shoulder from where it had fallen down her arm and waited patiently for her response.

“You really think I’d be good enough? Even against the boys?”

“Of course Youngie. You’re the best at anything you do.” BeomSeok smiled encouragingly. “Girls can do anything boys can do.”

Nodding at his words HeeYoung made up her mind and smiled brightly at BeomSeok. She pretended to kick a few more times and this time gave a victorious wiggle as she scored.

“Is it okay if I go to football training Oppa?”

“Only if I can come to see you play.” BeomSeok said seriously.

“Of course Oppa.” HeeYoung gave BeomSeok a tight hug.

“That means when you play internationally as well. I have to come with you.”

“What’s internasion… international…. Internationally…?”

“It means in another country.” BeomSeok explained. “Do you want to travel the world baby?”

“Only if Oppa comes too.”

“Then we’ll travel together.”

HeeYoung told BeomSeok more about her day as the pair rolled about on the floor. Eventually BeomSeok decided they should probably head home if he wasn’t going to get anything else done. He stood up and moved unplug his phone.

“What are you dancing to Oppa?” HeeYoung asked from where she had followed behind him.

“Some of the songs from the new album.”

“Can I see?”

BeomSeok gulped and thought about the sensual moves of all the songs. He bit his lip and tried to think about moved that were family friendly.

Stupid NamJoon and his secret sex messages to SeokJin in all their songs.

Finally he settled on showing one of the lighter songs and editing the moves a little.

“Sure baby. Why don’t you sit at the front?”

HeeYoung nodded and skipped over to where he had indicated. BeomSeok smiled and shook his head at her cuteness. He turned back to his phone to scroll through the playlist for the correct song. Pressing play he moved into the centre of the room and began to move.

As he danced he noticed that HeeYoung was following some of the moves. He observed her for a few more bars before stopping and walking over to her.

“Oppa why did you stop?” HeeYoung asked with wide eyes.

“Because your dancing is way better than mine.” BeomSeok teased.

“Don’t be silly.” HeeYoung crossed her arms but was flushed with happiness at the compliment.

“Would you like me to teach you?”

“Please! Please! Please!” HeeYoung jumped up and down in excitement.

BeomSeok laughed and moved to change the music. After selecting a song they had both danced around the living room too he shimmied over to his sister and held out a hand.

“Come on then.”

HeeYoung bounced over and started exaggerated stretches.

“Oppa I don’t really look like a dancer.” HeeYoung said thoughtfully.

“You’re right. Something’s missing.”

BeomSeok grabbed his bag from the side of the room and searched through it for a few moments. Eventually he found and pulled out a snap back. He plopped the cap onto HeeYoung’s head where it fell down to cover her eyes.

“Perfect.”

“Oppa! It’s too big.”

BeomSeok tightened the band of the hat and placed it back on the little girls head.

“Better?”

HeeYoung admired herself in the wall mirror before nodding.

Teaching HeeYoung the moves to various dances was both the funniest and most frustrating experience of BeomSeok’s life. Teaching a six year old choreography was a whole different ball game and BeomSeok found it more exhausting that the complex routines he was used to.

By the end of the session BeomSeok was watching the two of them dancing in the mirror with a sense of accomplishment and pride. He was just turning to congratulate HeeYoung on completing the dance so well when he caught sight of a woman in the doorway to the room.

He recognised the lady as another back up dancer for the company but couldn’t help but frown at the phone in her hand that was pointed at his sister.

“What are you doing?” He asked loudly, surprising the other dancer.

“I heard you both laughing and came in to check. You’re both so cute.” The woman gushed.

“Were you filming us?” BeomSeok said suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

The woman looked down at her phone guiltily. She nodded and held out her phone with the video on it.

“I sent it to the group chat because I thought it was so adorable.”

“Has it already sent?”

“I think so. I’m sorry.”

“Please delete the message and ask them not to spread it further.” BeomSeok told her sternly before turning back to HeeYoung. “Come on HeeYoung-a. Let’s go home.”

BeomSeok waved to the other dancer as he left and tried to smile but he couldn’t help but feel something bad was going to come of that video.


	20. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS are just going from strength to strength. I am loving the new album so much; they all look so happy in the MV. Their styles and visuals are killing me!  
> There was a slight delay in getting this chapter out as I have had a very emotional week so I hope you don't mind the wait.  
> Anyways please leave any comments and kudos you would like. Any feedback to improve or just wanting a chat is more than welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

The arrival of spring vacation was something HoSeok had been waiting for ever since they had found out about HeeYoung’s existence. No school meant BeomSeok had to take care of his sister throughout the day but with the comeback so close he had no change of getting leave.

After much wheedling from the other members, and HeeYoung’s continued escapes from the day care, BeomSeok had agreed to let HeeYoung attend the practises. The first few days she had sat quietly watching the activity in the room with awe or colouring but as the week progressed she began to get more comfortable with them all.

HoSeok had also felt himself getting more comfortable as the days passed. BeomSeok hadn’t mentioned his behaviour at the water machine and he had even forced conversations on the first day between the two of them. Over time everything had returned to normal and HoSeok couldn't help but feel hopeful about the developments.

HoSeok had made a stumbling apology that BeomSeok had waved off with a smile and reassurances that he didn’t blame the other. After that they had gone back to how it was before; HoSeok hopelessly pining after the oblivious young dancer.

Heaving out a sigh he chugged the last bit of his water and blushed at the memories that rose in his mind at his actions last time he had need more.

The dance was going well and even SeokJin and NamJoon looked pretty decent. They had certainly all improved greatly over the years and HoSeok was incredibly proud. Looking over at the couple now he couldn’t help but smile as SeokJin dabbed at his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead.

“They look happy don’t they?” Jimin murmured from beside him.

HoSeok glanced over at the shorter boy and smiled gently.

“Yeah they do.”

“Sickening.” Jimin scoffed with fake disgust.

SeokJin’s distinct laugh carried across the room and the others turned to observe them again. NamJoon was pressing kisses down the older boy’s neck and muttering into his ear. HoSeok was glad they had become more comfortable with being more open with their affection; it put everyone in the group at ease to see them happy.

Glancing away as the kisses got more heated HoSeok found his gaze caught by another heated gaze. BeomSeok had looked away as soon as they made eye contact but HoSeok still felt the familiar tingle of excitement at the intimate interaction.

BeomSeok was standing and talking with their choreographer. The older man was bouncing HeeYoung on his knee as they talked and occasionally smiling down at her with fondness.

HoSeok had been unreasonably jealous when he had found out the choreographer had known about HeeYoung, as if that staked a claim on BeomSeok. The older man had always been caring towards BeomSeok and it was clear he had immense respect for his talent but the choreographer was also happily married. To a woman. 

HoSeok shook his head at himself and rolled his eyes. He was acting like a possessive partner and the thoughts were beginning to annoy him. He knew that being married didn’t automatically mean the man wasn’t interested but he had also seen the choreographer with his wife. Remembering how they had acted brought a smile to his face; they could even give his members a run for their money. So many sappy couples around him only made HoSeok pine even harder.

“Come on let’s get back to work.” The choreographer called out.

HoSeok put his water bottle down and moved to get into his position. BeomSeok was just off to the side of him for the start and if he turned his head just so he could watch the other’s fluid movements. He had realised it was more subtle than staring through the mirror after a few other members had caught him staring.

They had run through all the songs a few times when TaeHyung suddenly tripped spectacularly and knocked Jungkook over with him. The other dancers had all stared that the two groaning boys for a few stunned moments before HeeYoung’s innocent giggles filled the room. Everyone turned to gush over the cute girl.

“No. Sure, forget about us.” TaeHyung said sarcastically from where he lay on the floor.

“Stop being a baby Tae Tae.” Jimin teased as he helped him up.

“Yeah. You’re fine. I broke most of your fall.” Jungkook pouted as he brushed himself off.

HoSeok rolled his eyes as they continued to complain for a bit longer and turned to see BeomSeok frowning.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently.

“Huh?... Oh yeah. I’m good.” BeomSeok started as he was addressed.

“What are you frowning about then?” HoSeok reached out and pushed at the lines on the dancer’s forehead.

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Beomie. Don’t make me tell the others something is bothering you.” HoSeok threatened.

“It’s just…” BeomSeok huffed and trailed off. “It’s just that you guys are going to go on tour for the new album and I won’t get you see you.”

HoSeok tried not to let himself get excited. BeomSeok didn’t mean him specifically, he meant the group as a whole, but it didn’t stop his heart from beating faster at the confession.

“There are magical things called phones with video calls.”

“That not what I mean Hyung. I meant that… like last time when Kookie hurt his foot and Jimin’s neck problems… I worry about you guys getting hurt.”

HoSeok let his mouth fall open at the heart felt words. The thought about BeomSeok staying behind hadn’t even crossed his mind; he was so used to the other's presence now it was hard to imagine. Despite the tours they had done before HoSeok had a feeling this had changed now that HeeYoung was a part of their lives together.

“We’ll be more careful.” HoSeok promised and BeomSeok sent him a grateful smile.

“You better be.”

When the maknae line finally stopped complaining they returned to practise and ran over the few areas that needed tightening. HoSeok kept running over BeomSeok’s words in his mind and couldn’t stop the ache that filled his chest.

HeeYoung had to come first but it would be fun to have BeomSeok on the tour. If HoSeok was honest he would probably be more of a distraction but HoSeok didn’t want to give up any time he could get with BeomSeok.

HoSeok was still thinking about what BeomSeok had said by the time they had finished and climbed warily into the van to take them back to the dorms. He climbed into the back seat of the van and settled down with his head against the window.

“Tired Hobi?” SeokJin asked as he settled in beside him but leaned into NamJoon as he joined them.

“Yeah. It was a long day.”

“Tell me about. Sleep okay.” SeokJin smiled kindly and HoSeok replied with a lethargic nod.

He turned back to the window and let his eyes close. It was easier to claim fatigue than explain his mellowness to the other members so he allowed SeokJin to assume.

As the van began to slowly rumble through traffic HoSeok felt himself growing sleepier and was giving in to the pull when Jimin’s voice pulled him from its grasp.

“Did you and Hobi Hyung have a fight?”

“Why do you ask Hyung?” BeomSeok replied carefully and HoSeok felt himself tense.

“You guys started acting all weird.” Jungkook explained.

“Ah yeah you did.” Jimin scoffed. “HoSeok would run out of the room when you came to practise and on Monday you had to trap him in the corner to hold a conversation.”

“I- well… He’s right there you know.” BeomSeok deflected.

“He’s knocked out.” SeokJin laughed.

“There you see.” TaeHyung chimed in.

HoSeok wanted to throttle his members for getting involved but he also wanted to hear what BeomSeok had to say. Why had he tried so hard to sort everything out? And why didn’t he want to talk about it?

“Something may have happened…” BeomSeok said reluctantly.

“And what does ‘something’ mean?” Jimin asked.

“Look it’s all sorted now so you guys don’t need to worry about it.”

“Well considering the last time HoSeok acted like this was after the restaurant this little ‘something’ is actually important.” Yoongi cut in.

“You know about that?” BeomSeok gasped.

“Yeah. Hobi told us but we would have to be blind to not see the sparks flying with you two.” The leather of the seat creaked as NamJoon leaned forward to join the conversation.

HoSeok was beginning to reconsider his decision to let the members talk to BeomSeok about this but he was too far down the rabbit hole now. He bit back a sigh and waited nervously for BeomSeok’s answer.

“You what?” BeomSeok squeaked out.

“He likes you.” Jimin said simply.

There was a moment of silence in the van where the sounds of the street outside filtered in. HoSeok’s heart was beating out of his chest and he waited.

“He does…” BeomSeok’s voice was small.

“Yeah Beomie. Honestly who wouldn’t? Have you looked in the mirror recently?” TaeHyung teased.

“I… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything to us Beomie. Tell him.” Jungkook said with a laugh.

“Yeah… yeah… I might just do that but…”

“But what?” NamJoon asked.

“I’ve got HeeYoung. I have a kid to look after. Hobi- Does he even want that?”

The uncertainty in BeomSeok’s voice cut through the happiness that had bloomed in HoSeok’s chest at the quiet admission.

“Don’t be stupid. He’s as much in love with her as he is with you.” Yoongi snorted. "We all are."

“Love?” All of the sadness had disappeared from BeomSeok’s voice and HoSeok could almost imagine he heard a breathless quality there.

“Absolutely.” TaeHyung hooted.

“Go get him tiger.” Jimin added.

“Yeah okay.”

Cheers exploded in the van and HoSeok thought that was a safe time to end his charade. Putting on the act of having woken up to the shock HoSeok slowly blinked as he looked around. SeokJin was looking at him with a small smirk and raised eyebrow.

“Nice nap?” His Hyung asks slyly and HoSeok knew he had been caught.

“Yeah. Very enlightening.” He replied and SeokJin’s smile widened.

“I’m glad.”

HoSeok blushed but SeokJin had already turned away to whisper with NamJoon and HoSeok was left to catch peeks of BeomSeok through the head rests for the rest of the journey.

Realistically he knew it was too much to hope that BeomSeok would confess the moment they arrived at the apartment complex but HoSeok couldn’t stop himself from crossing his fingers. Unfortunately he was proved right as by the time he climbed out of the van BeomSeok was halfway to the reception with HeeYoung sleeping soundly in his arms.

HoSeok watched the siblings disappear into the building with a fond smile and promised himself he could wait until BeomSeok was ready and when it finally happened he would treat them both the way they deserved to be treated. 

After all his mum had begun to complain about all the money he sent home after he bought his parents their house. He loved his mother but sometimes the constant nagging to find someone special to spend it on instead got annoying.

By the time HoSeok was comfortable in bed that night his mind had run away with itself about all the things he would do for BeomSeok once they got together. Admittedly while he had started out innocently enough his thoughts had soon taken on a less than innocent focus. After all date nights and family outings were only one part of an adult relationship, well one he wanted anyway, and HoSeok was ready for it all. 

Feeling the throbbing between his legs as he pictured BeomSeok’s sweaty body from practise in his mind’s eye HoSeok wondered what sort of lover the dancer would be. There were stories about dancers in bed and HoSeok had been given his fair share of compliments over the years but BeomSeok… It was hard to tell.

The boy could be sweet and fluffy but he had an edge to him while dancing. The charisma that poured off the younger boy was a force to be reckoned with and the mental image of his sultry gaze made his dick throb even more. Even without his humour and caring heart his face required him to do the absolute bare minimum before HoSeok was hot and bothered.

Huffing out a breath HoSeok gave in to the temptation and ran his hand down his chest and into his pants. The arousal consumed his body and his threw himself into the fantasy whole heartedly until he gasped out his release with BeomSeok’s name on his lips.


	21. A Little Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the weekend and spending some quality time with your family and friends. I know a lot of people are getting ready for exams so I hope you can all take some time to relax and look after yourselves.  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you want to. I really appreciate the feedback and I love to hear from you guys.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

The next day they had all piled back into the van to head back to the studio. HoSeok had tried not to be too obvious as he began to orbit BeomSeok but from the smiles the other members were sending his way he wasn’t succeeding.

BeomSeok himself seemed distracted for the entire ride back to the building and HeeYoung had thrown an adorable fit after the third time of catching him daydreaming.

Watching the siblings together was fast becoming one of HoSeok’s favourite things in the world. He had always loved children but didn’t really have the opportunity to be around many of them. HeeYoung was definitely a special girl; she seemed exceptionally bright and BeomSeok had proudly shown off her large collection of trophies from various competitions.

When they arrived in the studio they started a few warm ups and stretches before getting down to the hard work.

HoSeok was watching BeomSeok talk to NamJoon in the mirror when the door opening behind him caught his attention.

“Soobin-a. How are you doing?”

“Hi Hyung.” Soobin bowed deeply with a large smile on his face. “I’m doing well. And you?”

“Yeah I’m good.”

“Are you practising for the comeback?” Soobin peered around the room with excited eyes.

“Yup. Just locking everything down now.” HoSeok confirmed. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to borrow BeomSeok Hyung. The choreographer wanted help on how to adapt the dance for the song we’re covering on the music show.”

“Ah. You need a bit of the genius.”

Soobin tore his gaze away from where Jungkook and Jimin were practising and bit back a smile. After HoSeok raised an expectant eyebrow Soobin’s smile widened and he nodded.

“I’ll go and grab him for you.” HoSeok offered before walking over to the dancer.

“Hey Joonie, do you mind if I borrow BeomSeok-a for a bit?” He slung his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“Be my guest.” NamJoon said with a sly smile before heading over to where SeokJin was lazing on the floor with Yoongi.

“What do you need Hyung?” BeomSeok asked.

“Not me actually. The boys need your help with the dance alterations.”

“What? Now?” BeomSeok eyes widened.

“Why? What’s wrong?” HoSeok frowned.

“I- well I can’t really take HeeYoung if I need to focus on work.”

“We’ll watch her.” HoSeok offered.

BeomSeok opened his mouth to refuse but slid his gaze over to HeeYoung showing Yoongi the actions to a song she had learned from the internet the night before. Heaving a deep sigh he seemed to make up his mind and turned back to HoSeok.

“You sure it’s not too much hassle?” He asked quietly.

“You kidding? She’s the best.”

BeomSeok smiled and nodded. HoSeok felt his heart trying to explode out of his chest as the beautiful expression spread over the others face. HoSeok had always thought the dancer was stunning to look at but seeing the softer side of the boy only added to his charm.

“Thank you Hyung. I’ll have my mobile so you can call me for anything.”

“Don’t worry we’ll be fine.”

BeomSeok nodded again before heading over to his sister and squatting down. HoSeok watched as he spoke quietly with HeeYoung; ruffled her hair and turned to leave the room with Soobin. HoSeok shook his head and smiled as the two younger boys walked away already deep in conversation.

The boys practised on and off for a few hours and still BeomSeok hadn’t returned. HoSeok gulped down some water as he reached for his phone after a particularly intense run through.

No messages.

HoSeok huffed. BeomSeok was probably so invested in the dance practise with the other group that he hadn’t noticed the time. He glanced at the clock on the wall and realised it was late and none of them had eaten.

HoSeok turned to where HeeYoung was dabbing Yoongi’s face with his towel to dry the sweat and tried to remember if BeomSeok had said he would be back for lunch. Shaking his head he made his way over to the pair and knelt down with them.

“Hey Youngie, are you hungry?”

“I’m starving.” Whined the girl.

“Me too.” Yoongi groaned and rubbed his stomach.

“Do you want to go eat something? We can go down to the cafeteria.” HoSeok offered.

“But what about Oppa?” HeeYoung frowned and pulled at the hem of her shirt nervously.

“We can go eat and then take him food afterwards, okay?”

“Okay.” HeeYoung agreed but still looked a little uneasy.

“We won’t go far and I’ll let him know where we are.”

“He’d want you to eat.” Yoongi added, poking at the little girl’s tummy.

HeeYoung squealed as Yoongi began to tickle her in earnest. HoSeok watched fondly as his usually quiet Hyung began to roll around in the floor with a large gummy smile.

“Did someone say food?” SeokJin suddenly appeared at his side with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yeah Hyung. We’re going to get lunch for HeeYoung.”

“Sounds good let’s go.” SeokJin leaned down to pluck HeeYoung out of Yoongi’s hold. “Come on angel.”

HeeYoung stuck her tongue out at Yoongi, who was still lying on the floor, before pointing a little finger at the door to lead the way towards the cafeteria. The boys all laughed and made their way out of the room.

Once they were all settled at a table and SeokJin was helping HeeYoung cut up her dumplings to a manageable size HoSeok let himself relax and take in the scene. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently and every time he took a moment to review his life it seemed to be getting better and better.

HoSeok was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice calling his names and a hand shaking his shoulder.

“What did you want Jimin-a?” He asked once he could focus on his dongsaeng again.

“HeeYoung wanted to try some of your food.” Jimin said already loading some of it onto a spoon.

“Oh sure, sure.” HoSeok pushed the plate closer and watched as HeeYoung manoeuvred the food into her mouth.

Her startled expression as the spice flavour spread in her mouth was comical and HoSeok found himself laughing despite rushing to the child’s side with a glass of water.

“Yuck. It’s too spicy.” HeeYoung complained and rubbed her tongue with the palm of her hand.

“He’s crazy to like things like that right?” TaeHyung joined in, pulling a disgusted face of his own.

“Oppa likes spicy things too.”

“Ha. Beomie likes spice? He seems far too fragile for that.” Jimin laughed.

“Speak for yourself. I’ve seen that man drink everyone else under the table before.” Jungkook snorted.

"Yeah. I've heard some wild stories from his trainee days." TaeHyung agreed.

“Why would he drink under a table?” HeeYoung asked with a frown as she looked around suspiciously as if expecting someone to hide under their table.

“He- well it’s a- you see… it’s a game.” NamJoon stuttered through the explanation while the other boys laughed.

HeeYoung nodded seriously and settled back into eat for a while. The members all continued with their meals and teasing off each other before the little girl spoke up again.

“I’m glad you play games with Oppa. He must get board of only playing with me.”

“What do you mean Youngie?” HoSeok asked with a frown at the little girls words.

“Oppa gets sad sometimes.” HeeYoung shrugged and pushed the food around on the plate.

“What does he do when he’s sad?” Jimin sat forward and placed a comforting hand on the child’s shoulder.

HoSeok looked around at the other members with concern and met NamJoon’s worried gaze before turning back to hear the reply.

“He cries a lot and just sits around. It’s scary.”

“You’re very brave Youngie. You’re such a good sister to Beomie.” Jimin said gently and pulled HeeYoung into his lap.

She went with him with little resistance and snuggled into his shoulder; gripping his shirt in her little hands. The sight broke the happiness that had been blooming in HoSeok’s heart as yet another secret was uncovered.

The members had all dealt with hardships and depression in their time, and HoSeok knew that BeomSeok was aware of that fact, so it was another blow to hear his friend was struggling. HoSeok reached out a hand to card his fingers through the soft hair of the sniffling girl with a small sigh.

“He’s been happy a lot though.” HeeYoung broke the tension around the table.

“Really? That’s awesome.” Jimin said with faux excitement as he tried to distract the little girl.

SeokJin and NamJoon were having a silent conversation that HoSeok knew was most likely about their absent friend and new schemes they could enact to help further. Yoongi was sitting in his chair staring straight ahead while TaeHyung stroked his hand gently in support.

The boys all pondered their own thoughts for a while longer before the sounds of frantic footfalls broke through the silence once again. HoSeok glanced up to see BeomSeok hurrying across the food hall with a stricken expression on his face.

“BeomSeok-” HoSeok began in concern but was quickly cut off as BeomSeok hauled HeeYoung into his arms for a tight hug.

“There you are. I was worried sick. Looking everywhere for you.” BeomSeok looked up and the tears streaming down his face hit HoSeok right in the gut. “I tired phoning you guys but no one picked up. I just found the dance room empty. I didn’t- I didn’t know… Oh God.”

BeomSeok’s breath began to speed up and the shaking of his small figure became more prominent. HoSeok was out of his seat in a flash; taking the boy by the hand and guiding BeomSeok to sit in his vacated place.

“Hey, Hey. Take a deep breath for me. Calm down, you don’t want to scare Youngie.”

BeomSeok nodded his head jerkily and began to take a few deep breaths while stroking a hand over his sister’s head. The other members watched the scene with guilt and silence shrouding them until BeomSeok calmed down.

“Beomie we’re so sorry. We didn’t even think.” Jimin’s lip quivered as he took in his friend’s distress.

“No, it’s okay. I over reacted. It’s just that when I couldn't find her or get a hold of you guys…”

“It’s completely our fault BeomSeok-a. We should have made sure someone connected you.” NamJoon placed a comforting hand on BeomSeok’s shoulder.

HoSeok watched on fondly as BeomSeok tried to reassure the other members that he was okay and forgave them completely. SeokJin still insisted that they came over to the dorms for dinner that evening as an apology.

HoSeok was pulled out of his thoughts for the millionth time that day but a small hand resting on top of his own. He looked down at where HeeYoung was still pressed against her brother’s chest and then followed her gaze down to where her hand was placed. HoSeok realised his hand was still entwined with BeomSeok’s and his thumb was makes small, comforting motions over his knuckles.

His face began to flush but he didn’t dare pull his hand away in case he drew attention to it and made the situation more awkward. HeeYoung eventually raised her curious gaze to study HoSeok; he felt pinned within her eyes as he waited with baited breath.

“Are Oppa’s boyfriend?” HeeYoung asked with a tilt of her head.

HoSeok sucked in a surprised breath and his eyes snapped to BeomSeok’s who had whipped round at the question with wide eyes.

“HeeYoung! You can’t just ask that.” BeomSeok scolded.

“Why not? He was holding your hand; that’s what boyfriends do.”

“Lots of people hold hands for many reasons.” BeomSeok argued but his face was beginning to flush.

“Then he should be your boyfriend. He makes you happy.” HeeYoung announced.

BeomSeok let his head fall backward with a choked off cry at her statement and HoSeok watched the flush travel down his neck and beneath his shirt. The other boys were all laughing hysterically at the development and HoSeok couldn’t help but smile as he realised his hand was still clasped in BeomSeok’s grip.

HoSeok decided to allow his heart to begin to hope that something might come of this in the future and stood happily by his crush’s side.

“Oppa, you should drink with HoSeok Oppa under the table too.” HeeYoung said proudly amongst an explosion of giggles and BeomSeok groaned loudly.


	22. Phone call from fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is still rocking out to Persona, Map of the Soul? I am!  
> The luv ARMY version that came out earlier is so bomb. I hope all of you are feeling the love and loving yourselves too.  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think and a kudo if you're feeling generous.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx

Despite the growing tension between the two boys BeomSeok didn’t manage to get HoSeok alone long enough to broach the subject of dating before BTS set off on their world tour. Everything had suddenly become so hectic with the tour and the comeback announcement so all the BigHit staff were rushed off their feet. BeomSeok had barely managed to find the time to wish the members good luck and say goodbye before they were whisked off to the airport.

Finding his social group suddenly reduced to a six year old and the managers at BigHit was both a relief and a curse. The extra free time to spend with HeeYoung was always welcomed but BeomSeok missed the boys terribly.

The infrequent video calls and messages just weren’t a substitute for the support they offered him in person to deal with everything going on. BeomSeok tried not to intrude on their time too much but it always back fired and resulted in the boys worrying about him more.

BeomSeok tutted as he looked down at the latest message on the group chat asking if he was free to chat with them. He fired off a quick reply before turning back to the two other boys in the practise room.

“Hey, you mind if I skip out early?” BeomSeok called to the sprawled figures.

“No.” Hanbin whined and dragged out the word childishly. “You’ve been in serious work mode all day. Stay and have fun with us.”

“I’ve been helping you dorks with your stuff all day and I’ve had enough of watching you two sucking face when you though I wasn’t looking.” BeomSeok raised a pointed eyebrow.

“Excuse you.” Jiwon complained as his head popped up from where he had been mouthing at Hanbin’s neck.

“Case in point.” BeomSeok said smugly. “Spare a thought for us single people in the world.”

“You wouldn’t be single if you weren’t being a wuss.” Hanbin shot back.

BeomSeok pursed his lips and began to pack up his bag.

“No, please stay I’m sorry.”

“Stop whining Bin. If he wants to go; let him. The more for me.” Jiwon purred.

“You two are disgusting.” BeomSeok pretended to gag but couldn’t help smiling at his friends' happiness.

“Get off me Hyung, I want Beomie right now.” Hanbin shoved Jiwon away and heaved himself to his feet to back hug BeomSeok.

“You’re sweaty.”

“You love me anyways.” Hanbin teased.

BeomSeok was about to continue the teasing when his phone rang. Recognising the ring tone BeomSeok knew they would just keep ringing him until he picked up to BeomSeok slipped his phone out of his pocket and accepted the call.

“Hiya, how are you guys doing?” BeomSeok called into the phone.

The boys all exploded with greetings until they saw BeomSeok wasn’t alone and they all trailed off.

“Who are you with?” HoSeok asked; BeomSeok frowned at the weird tone of voice.

“Hanbin, I’m helping him with his duo comeback with Jiwon Hyung.” BeomSeok smiled happily and turned the phone to get Hanbin and Jiwon in the shot.

“Hello, thank you for lending him to me for a bit.” Hanbin greeted and waved over BeomSeok’s shoulder.

“Why are you so- ouch!” HoSeok glared over at Jimin and rubbed at his leg where the other had kicked him.

“That sounds fun. How is it going?” Jimin steamrolled over HoSeok’s cursing.

“It’s good. The dancing is looking really sharp for the MV.” BeomSeok smiled happily. “How’s the tour going?”

“It’s awesome but so tiring.” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Do you want us to buy you anything from here?” SeokJin asked from where he was seated in NamJoon’s lap.

“You don’t have to get me anything Hyung.” BeomSeok scolded.

“What about HeeYoung?”

“You’re spoiling her, you know.”

SeokJin laughed his goofy laugh but promised to bring something back despite BeomSeok’s protests.

“Ah let him buy it for her.” Hanbin huffed from behind him and let his head loll to the side on BeomSeok’s shoulder.

BeomSeok looked down at Hanbin who stuck out his tongue and BeomSeok huffed.

“Fine. If you’re all going to gang up on me then you can waste your money.”

“That’s the spirit.” Hanbin smiled.

BeomSeok turned back to the phone as an awkward cough sounded over the speakers. BeomSeok opened his mouth to ask about the shows the guys had done when he noticed the glare HoSeok was sending towards the screen and he paused.

“Do you have anything planned for the evening Beomie?” TaeHyung finally broke the silence.

“Not really. I was just going to hang out with Bin.”

BeomSeok watched in confusion as HoSeok’s face soured further and the other members glanced at him with sympathy.

“What about you guys? Going out to party?”

“I bloody well hope not. I’m exhausted.” Yoongi groaned.

“Typical grandpa.” Jungkook teased.

“And proud kid.” Yoongi cuffed the maknae over the head before settling back into the sofa.

“Don’t exhaust yourselves too much.” BeomSeok smiled at the light hearted teasing.

“Hey let me say hello to them.” Jiwon called from where he still lay on the floor.

“Hang on.” BeomSeok told the phone.

He moved over to the other boy and was bending his knees to sit on the floor beside him before Hanbin grabbed his waist and pulled him into his lap. BeomSeok huffed but didn’t struggle as he knew it was futile against Bin. Settling back against Hanbin’s chest he moved the phone so all three of them could be seen in the camera.

“Jiwon Hyung wanted to say hi.” BeomSeok said lamely.

“Hi guys.” Jiwon greeted.

They all made small talk for a little while longer but BeomSeok tuned it out in favour of watching HoSeok. The other boys face was clouded with a dark look as he glared at the camera and BeomSeok couldn’t help but feel he had done something wrong.

Hanbin had grabbed and started tracing patterns on BeomSeok’s hand as the talked. BeomSeok didn’t even react because he was used to the other’s need for attention but he couldn’t help but notice the way HoSeok’s eyes appeared to follow the moment; his face growing redder by the second.

“Stop touching him. He’s not yours.” HoSeok snapped out catching everyone by surprise.

After a moment of shocked silence BeomSeok frowned at the camera before beginning to explain himself but Hanbin beat him to it.

“You mean like this?” Hanbin teased and pressed a loud kiss to BeomSeok’s cheek.

“You motherfucker! You leave him alone right now.”

“Hyung its not-” BeomSeok began to explain but Hanbin clamped a hand over his mouth.

“You don’t like when I do this?” Hanbin blew a raspberry onto BeomSeok’s neck. “Or this?” He moved his lips to hover by his ear.

“Knock it off you sex pest.” Jiwon flicked Hanbin’s forehead.

Hanbin released his hold on BeomSeok and blinked innocently at Jiwon. When Jiwon remained unmoved by the puppy eyes he pouted his lips asking for a kiss. Jiwon rolled his eyes but leaned in for a quick peck.

“What am I going to do with you huh?”

“Whatever it is let me go home first.” BeomSeok groaned as he recognised the heated look in Hanbin’s eyes.

“Fine. I’ll release you for today but you’re coming back soon.” Hanbin declared before shoving BeomSeok out of his lap and tugging Jiwon out of the room.

“Goodbye to you too.” BeomSeok yelled after the couple and shook his head.

“Okay what just happened here?” Yoongi’s voice sounded from the phone BeomSeok still held and he quickly returned his attention to the band members.

“You get used to them eventually.” BeomSeok promised.

“I’m not sure I want to.”

BeomSeok laughed at the shocked expressions on all of the boys faces.

“They are a bit much I guess.” BeomSeok shrugged.

“Are you dating?” HoSeok asked sharply.

“What?”

“Are you and Hanbin dating?”

“No, did you not just see him and Jiwon? Why would you think… oh.”

“Oh indeed.” TaeHyung sniggered.

“We’re not dating. Hanbin has been with Jiwon for going on three years now.” BeomSeok explained.

“I see.” HoSeok replied tightly. “So why was he…”

“Hanbin is very tactile… very, very tactile.”

“We can see that.” Jimin teased.

BeomSeok blushed and looked away from the camera. He stood and began packing up his things as an excuse to avoid the others.

“BeomSeok?” SeokJin called.

“I’m listening Hyung.” BeomSeok hummed.

“I was just asking if you were heading home now.”

“Yeah. I’ve just got to pack.”

“Okay well you do that and call us back when you get home okay? We can talk properly then.”

“Okay Hyung. Talk soon.”

BeomSeok tapped the end call icon and continued packing. After saying goodbye to the security guard at the YG building BeomSeok headed to the train station and caught the train back to his complex.

Sinking down into his seat on the empty train carriage he thought over the phone call. HoSeok’s behaviour was beginning to bug him. Something had been wrong but why did he have to take it out on his friend.

BeomSeok knew that Hanbin could come on strong when he wasn’t shy or distracted with serious work but his friend had helped him immensely over the years. Whatever it was BeomSeok hoped it could be cleared up soon.

Getting back to the empty apartment was unsettling; HeeYoung was at a friend’s house for a sleepover and the quiet rooms of his home were making BeomSeok uncomfortable.  
BeomSeok sighed as he moved to his room to change clothes from the long day. For-going a shirt he headed into the kitchen to scavenge for dinner. Grabbing a few ingredients he set everything on the counter and tapped on the video call icon to ring the others.

Letting it ring BeomSeok turned to hunt through the fridge for the last few ingredients. When the call finally connected BeomSeok called over his shoulder.

“Just give me a second.”

A loud chocking from the phone caused BeomSeok to turn around.

“You guys aren’t killing each other are- Hobi Hyung?” BeomSeok frowned as he saw HoSeok’s face filling the screen of his phone.

“Beomie.” HoSeok greeted with a beet red face and a few more coughs.

“Where are the others?” BeomSeok asked carefully.

“They’re around somewhere.” HoSeok dismissed.

“Okay.” BeomSeok returned to his ingredients.

“Are you cooking?”

“Yeah. It’s dinner time here.”

“I’m jealous. I miss your cooking. I think you’ve spoiled food for me.”

“As if anything could spoil your appetite.” BeomSeok tutted.

Picking up the sorted vegetables BeomSeok headed to the sink to wash them and listened to HoSeok gushing about his cooking. BeomSeok smiled as he felt his cheeks flush and he was glad he had turned away from the phone.

“Do you make a habit of showing your ass off on video calls?” HoSeok asked casually.

BeomSeok lost his grip on the colander of bean sprouts and whipped around to stare at HoSeok in shock.

“I- I- I…” BeomSeok stuttered.

“If it is a habit. It’s one you’re going to have to break when we start dating.”

BeomSeok stepped back towards the counter on shaky legs and sat down on one of the bar stools. He searched HoSeok’s face on the phone screen and only found open sincerity.

“You’re serious?” BeomSeok asked numbly.

“I am.” HoSeok looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry. I meant to do this properly when we got back from the tour but I… seeing you with other person like that, even platonically, I couldn’t bare it. I need you to know how I feel about you.”

“It bothered you?” BeomSeok whispered.

“Of course it bothered me.” HoSeok confessed. “I think I’m in love with you Lee BeomSeok and you don’t have to say it back, okay, but I needed to tell you.”

“But why… I mean what can I give you?”

“You’re kidding right?”

BeomSeok shook his head and bit his lip as he took in the incredulous expression on HoSeok’s face. HoSeok sighed and leaned in closer to the phone.

“BeomSeok you are my most precious person. The special person that I want to protect and make happy all of the time for as long as I can. You’re so damn funny and smart and sexy and kind and… and I could list everything but it would take too long.”

BeomSeok’s jaw fell open at the heartfelt words and his heart ached at what it could all mean but his voice was caught in his throat.

“Beomie… I know this is a lot to take in but… but do you maybe… maybe feel the same? Even a little bit?”

BeomSeok stared blankly at the screen as his thoughts crashed around in his head. Tears began to spill from his eyes and BeomSeok let his head fall into his hands.

“BeomSeok?”


	23. Shout it from the roof tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who got tickets to see the boys live! It's me, ya boi! I did that. Feels good to kick social anxiety and my empty wallet in the face for once. (Sorry for the braggin - im just excited - i hope everyone has the chance to see them all live one day!)  
> Please leave a comment on how you are liking the story and leave a kudo if you are enjoying it.  
> I'm free for any suggestions on further fics for the future now too! Let me know.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter xxx

HoSeok sat backstage with his hands clasped together and his unfocused gaze set on the wall in front of him. The numbness of the last few days had settled deeply into his bones and he couldn’t shake off the fog even with the performance quickly approaching.

“You okay Hyung?” Jimin asked as he plopped down next to him.

“I really messed up this time Chim.”

“Don’t say that Hyung. I’m sure he just needs time.”

“I should have waited until we got back so I could do it right. Do it how he deserves.”

“I don’t think that would have changed anything Hyung. He’s got a lot going on.” Jimin reasoned. “You need to give him time and show you’re serious.”

HoSeok nodded but returned to staring at the wall. Jimin patted his thigh in sympathy and left him to his thoughts.

A while later NamJoon came to get him so they could head to their starting positions for the opening number. The leader didn’t utter a word but his gentle smile filled HoSeok with comfort and a resolve to do well for him, for the other members who cared so much about him, and for the fans.

The performance went extremely well and for a while HoSeok managed to clear his head and focus. The cheers from the ARMYs around them were a force to be reckoned with and HoSeok still couldn’t believe they were the cause of such an amazing atmosphere.

The love and support that filled the auditorium was overwhelming and HoSeok wished nothing more than to thank every single one of the amazing fans before him and around the world for what they had given him.

There was a bitter sweet taste in his mouth as he thought of the other people he would like to have with him in that moment. BeomSeok deserved the world; his talent deserved to be recognised; and he deserved to be happy.

When SeokJin handed him the microphone to give his final words of thanks at the end of the concert HoSeok found himself frozen as he looked out at the sea of people.

TaeHyung pulled him into a tight hug and whispered encouragement into his ear. As they pulled apart TaeHyung wiped away the tears on his cheeks with a gentle finger and a smile. The ARMYs chanting in support filled his ears and HoSeok took a deep breath before turning to face everyone.

“Thank you so much for coming to support us tonight. No matter where you are or what you do I know that ARMY will always be connected through the love and kindness that everyone has. The fact that we are all here because of something that I helped create and perform is beyond anything I could have hoped for and I can’t thank you enough for your support.  
“Without ARMY there would be no Bangtan and no J-Hope. I’m your hope and you are my hope. I hope that we will always be here for each other. There is nothing more special than sharing important moments with those that you love and care for deeply. I-”

HoSeok choked up and lowered his head to regain his breath. The screaming from the ARMYs all around him filled him with a new and stronger resolve than ever before.

“I have someone very special to me; some one that I love with all my heart. They can’t be with me right now but I think they know I carry my love for them everywhere I go. I made the mistake of not telling them how I felt for too long and I want to do everything I can to show them that I will do anything for them from now on.  
“I hope they can forgive me for not giving them the love they deserve for so long. I’m telling you this because this person is so special to me that I can’t kep how I feel for them from you. ARMY means too much to me to not tell you exactly how I feel.  
“Please accept my explanation at this time and don’t be sad that you have to share me with another. ARMY will always hold a special place in my heart but my love has grown to include this precious person. So I can only ask that you continue to accept me and BTS in the way you have done up until now. Thank you.”

HoSeok bowed deeply and stayed bent over for a long time as he regained his composer. The roaring of the crowd washed over him and wrapped him up as if in a blanket. A small hand settled on the small of his back and HoSeok straightened to smile at Jimin.

He nodded at the other members who were all smiling back at him with suspiciously shiny eyes. 

They finished the speeches and waved goodbye as they headed backstage. HoSeok collapsed into the same sofa he had sat on before the show and felt completely drained. He felt like a completely different person to the numb being that had been seated there just a few hours earlier. It was as if the world had turned on its axis and HoSeok suddenly had the determination to face everything.

“Fuck sake Hobi.” Yoongi muttered as he slumped down next to him.

“I told you to stay strong not out yourself to the whole world.” TaeHyung chukled.

“I’m sorry. Once I started talking I couldn’t stop.” HoSeok rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s okay. It was incredibly romantic.” SeokJin smiled and looked warmly at NamJoon.

The leader squeezed their joined hands and pulled his boyfriend in for a quick but passionate kiss. The other members hooted at the couple but all had wide, beaming smiles on their faces.

“If BeomSeok doesn’t accept you after that; romance is dead.” Jimin declared and hugged HoSeok tightly.

HoSeok smiled back but kept his hopes to himself. BeomSeok would come to him when he was ready and when he was meant to if they were indeed fated to be together. There was nothing more to be done now.

They fell into and easy bantering as they changed and packed up to return to their hotel. They had planned to meet the fans outside as they headed back to the van so they touched up their makeup and pulled on some nice clothes.

HoSeok was shocked once again as the artist entrance was opened to reveal the lines of ARMYs standing behind barricades. Seeing the huge numbers of fans that crowded into the venues when they performed was a magical experience but meeting faces and getting to know them was otherworldly.

HoSeok slowly made his way down the line. Greeting fans, accepting hugs and gifts, and practising his limited English. The fans were all super excited and their laughter and joyfulness was contagious.

Seeing one of his fansites in the crowd he made his way over and greeted the photographer politely. The beautiful pictures that he had seen online were true pieces of art and HoSeok always tried to express his gratitude at the polite and professional way the girl handled herself.

“Hi, how are you doing?”

“Awesome. Your show was incredible and I think I have some super cool shots.”

“I’ll be sure to check them out.” HoSeok confirmed and began to move onto the fans further down the lines when the girl called out to him.

“You can say I’m being presumptuous but I’m really glad you’ve found someone to love as strongly as you said. I hope they will make you very happy.”

“So do I. So do I.” HoSeok smiled and waved goodbye.

After greeting many more ecstatic fans HoSeok climbed into the van warily and let his head fall back against the head rest.

“What a rush.” Jimin gushed and he bounced up and down in his seat.

“That went amazing Hyung.” Jungkook cried and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

“Sure did you dirty devil. Grinding on the floor again Kookie, really?” SeokJin teased and ruffled the maknae’s hair.

“Hyung!” Jungkook whined and tried to shrink away from SeokJin’s hands.

“Stop teasing him and come here.” NamJoon looped his arms around the oldest boy’s waist and pulled him to sit beside him.

NamJoon hummed and nuzzled into SeokJin’s neck. SeokJin melted into the other leaders hold and leaned his head onto the others.

HoSeok sighed again as he watched his bandmates snuggle together in the back of the van. His heart ached to have what they had together but he knew it wouldn’t be worth it if it wasn’t BeomSeok. For BeomSeok he would wait forever if he had to.

“Shit.” Jimin’s sharp curse caught HoSeok’s attention and he rolled his head to face the boy next to him.

“You okay Chim Chim?”

“Why can’t things stay good for more than a few hours?” Jimin whined and shoved his phone into HoSeok’s hands.

HoSeok regarded Jimin for a few moments before looking down at the phone. The screen displayed an article from one of the idol gossip sites. HoSeok frowned and read the title and then read it again and again.

‘Well Known BTS Backup Dancer Seen In Cute Video of Dance with Sister’

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“He just can’t catch a break can he?” Jimin sighed and smiled sadly.

“Do you think he knows?” HoSeok was suddenly worried.

“I’m sure BigHit is already aware and dealing with it as we speak.”

“Yeah.” HoSeok gulped down his panic and silently hoped they could reach the hotel quickly so he could call BeomSeok and check in.

As soon as he was in his room HoSeok dumped his bag on the floor and clicked on BeomSeok's chat. He sat back on his bed nervously which listening to it ring.

“Hello?” BeomSeok answered.

“Beomie it’s me. Have you seen… Did you know about the video?” HoSeok cut straight to the chase.

BeomSeok was silent for a while as he hesitated and sighed into the phone.

“Give me a moment I’m just putting HeeYoung to bed.”

“Okay.”

HoSeok listened to the soft conversation on the other side of the phone for a while as he settled on his back. His ears pricked up at the sound of a door closing on BeomSeok’s side of the phone line.

“BeomSeok?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah I’m here.” BeomSeok’s tired reply echoed through HoSeok’s head. It was the first time they had spoken since his confession.

“I’m sorry that I called so suddenly and just asked you about it all but I was worried.” HoSeok rushed out.

“It’s okay Hyung.” BeomSeok chuckled. “I knew about the video since yesterday. It’s already being handled so you don’t need to worry.”

“You seem surprisingly okay with this.” HoSeok said suspiciously.

“Well… it is a cute video and I've kind of been waiting for it to come out for a while.”

“Do they know where it came from? How news companies got a hold of it?”

“Someone hacked into the group chat where it was shared and put it online. There was nothing to be done.” BeomSeok explained.

HoSeok felt the breath he had been unknowingly holding since he had read the title in the van.

“So you’re okay.”

“I’m okay and so is HeeYoung. She's already planning he career as a dancer.” BeomSeok said warmly. “And Hyung about… about the other day…”

“It’s okay Beomie. I know I went too hard; too fast. I’m happy to give you the space and time you need to think it all over.”

“Thank you Hobi. I need to think about HeeYoung as well… it’s just... a lot.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“Hyung… can I tell you something?” BeomSeok asked uncertainly.

“Of course. What’s up?”

“Well… I’m not sure about the whole dating situation but- I want you to know that I care for you deeply, HoSeok, and you are a special person to me too.”

HoSeok’s throat tightened at the soft confession.

“Beomie you don’t need to-”

“I know.” BeomSeok interrupted. “But it is how I feel and I wanted you to know. So now you do.”

“Now I do.” HoSeok smiled.


	24. A homecoming for the books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close lads, nearly finished this monstrosity. If you have been here from the beginning then I commend you and recommend you go and get help!  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated but I hope you all just enjoy this chapter. xxx

As the van pulled up at the apartment complex after nearly five months touring the world HoSeok felt his excitement sky rocket to finally be back home.

The tour had been incredible and they boys had been to so many beautiful countries and met some many amazing fans but returning home to someone special was the best feeling in the world. HoSeok allowed himself to feel guilty for a little bit that he was putting off seeing his own family in favour of a dinner with BeomSeok but it couldn’t be helped.

The nightly phone calls and constant messaging just wasn’t a substitute for being in the other boy’s presence. Especially with all the feelings that were swirling around the pair. They had agreed not to actually start dating while they were half the world away from each other and HoSeok had to work but it had been a source of frustration for HoSeok that he couldn’t shout it from the rooftops. Not to mention the very long and shout-y phone call from Bang PD about his surprise announcement at the concert followed by an equally as long call from BeomSeok who was unbelievably embarrassed.

“Okay then boys. This is the end of the line. Out you get.” Their driver teased from the front of the van and sent a smile back in the mirror.

“Come on lover boy.” TaeHyung shoved HoSeok’s shoulder and pushed him out the door.

Taking a deep breath of the Seoul air HoSeok felt the knowledge that he was finally home settle into his chest and his heart fluttered.

“HoSeok stop staring off into space and come get your stuff.” NamJoon scolded as his shouldered both his own and SeokJin’s bags.

“Hurry, hurry. You aren’t the only one who wants to see them, you know.” Jimin shooed him towards the boot of the car.

“I’m hurrying.” HoSeok laughed.

They rode up to their apartment in the lift and dumped their bags into their rooms before freshening up a little from the long journey. HoSeok made one last attempted to fix his hair in the mirror before heading out to wait for the others in the living room.

He gripped his phone and smiled down happily at the last message BeomSeok had sent; letting him know he was cooking a meal for them all and to just come over when they arrived if they weren't too tired. Jimin came bounding into the room with wet hair and fresh clothes looking as excited as HoSeok felt.

“I can’t wait to see them. HeeYoung looks so different in the photos Beomie sent.”

“It’s such a shame we missed her birthday. I really wanted to be there.” HoSeok sighed.

The others joined them in the room one by one until Yoongi arrived with a grumpy frown.

“SeokJin said not to wait for him and NamJoon. They’ll be along when they’ve… well you know.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Right. We’re leaving right now. Let’s go. Let’s go. Let’s go.” Jimin sprinted towards the door and began to tug his shoes on.

“Bye you two love birds. Don’t be too long.” TaeHyung yelled down the hall way before following Jimin with a chuckle.

HoSeok shook his head and followed the others. He couldn’t really blame his Hyungs for wanting some quality time together after the nonstop travel and working; he himself wanted nothing more than to lock BeomSeok away in a room and-

HoSeok quickly cut off that line of thought and surreptitiously adjusted his trousers. It wouldn’t do to turn up at the home of a seven year old and his maybe boyfriend for the first time in five months with a hard on.

A few muffled moans from further in the dorm finally got HoSeok moving as he sprinted out into the hall and joined the others waiting for the lift. They rode back down to BeomSeok’s floor with excited chatter and the rustling of present bags.

Missing HeeYoung’s birthday was the only thing HoSeok regretted about the tour. The pictures of the group of kids playing in a cat café had been the cutest thing HoSeok had ever seen and when he had called that night he had wished HeeYoung the best birthday ever.

Despite BeomSeok’s reassurances that they didn’t need to bring anything back all of the boys had found various items for both siblings. It had always been a sore spot that BeomSeok didn’t come on the international tours with them so they had long had a habit of picking little things up for him; the addition of HeeYoung was no hardship for the boys.

“Yah. I’m so excited I feel like I’m going to wet myself.” TaeHyung gushed.

“Gross Tae Hyung.” Jungkook grimaced.

“I, in no way, needed to know that.” Yoongi agreed.

“Shut up. Stop ruining my moment. This is a reunion.” TaeHyung pushed ahead of them and reached BeomSeok’s door.

Rapping on the wood sharply all the boys held their breath as a small scream sounded from the apartment followed by fast steps and a warm laugh.

“Slow down. I’m coming. I’m coming.” BeomSeok chuckled as he walked down the hallway.

When the door swung open and HeeYoung burst out of the door to fling herself into Yoongi’s arms HoSeok found himself mesmerised by BeomSeok.

The dancer had lent his talents to a new rookie group and been made over accordingly. The sharp undercut and violet colouring of his hair gave BeomSeok an ethereal glow that took HoSeok’s breath away; a single dangling earing swung around as the boy greeted the other members and drew HoSeok’s attention to his slender neck.

Gulping HoSeok managed to drag his focus back to the greeting and waited until it was his turn. Stepping forward he pulled BeomSeok into a tight hug and took in a deep breath.

“It’s so good to see you.” HoSeok whispered.

“I’m glad you’re back.” BeomSeok replied into his neck.

“Please not in the hallway.” Yoongi whined from where he was holding HeeYoung. “It’s too much gay for me for one day. Show me the women.”

The boys all laughed and followed Yoongi into the flat which was still covered in semi-deflated balloons and streamers.

“Interesting choice of decorations.” HoSeok commented as he looked around.

“It’s the same way as the birthday dinner with Mrs Park was. HeeYoung didn’t want me to take them down until you guys all got back.” BeomSeok explained with a smile.

“Thank you Youngie. It’s like we were at the party.” Jimin pinched the little girl’s cheek with a wide smile.

“You have to try the cake.” HeeYoung yelled and wiggled until Yoongi put her down.

HeeYoung grabbed Yoongi and Jimin’s hands before pulling them into the kitchen already chattering away about what had happened at the party and all the presents she has received. TaeHyung and Jungkook followed the others with squeals of excitement at how cute they all looked.

“I hope the cake isn’t the same one.” HoSeok chuckled as he looked over at BeomSeok.

“Don’t be silly. There was none of it left.” BeomSeok smiled in reply.

“She’s a growing girl. She’ll eat you out of house and home soon.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ve had to buy an entire wardrobe for the autumn because she’s grown so much.”

“Luckily I bought her something that doesn’t need sizing then.”

“You didn’t have to buy her anything.” BeomSeok said seriously as he turned to face HoSeok.

HoSeok smiled gently and reached out a hand to tilt BeomSeok’s face up towards his own. He rubbed his thumb over his jaw and simply took in how beautiful the dancer looked. There was a smear of sauce on his high cheek bones that HoSeok hadn’t spotted before and he brushed it off slowly; enjoying the smooth skin under his fingers. BeomSeok shifted and swallowed nervously but he didn’t pull away.

“I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to. I want to make you both happy.” HoSeok confessed.

BeomSeok fought a wide toothy smile and dimples appeared on his face that made HoSeok even more enamoured. BeomSeok finally gave into the bright smile and ducked his face down to hide the embarrassment.

“Thank you, Hyung.”

“Don’t mention it.”

HoSeok let his eyes run over BeomSeok’s bowed head on last time. He stepped away from the other boy and turned to head into the kitchen with the others when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He paused and looked back at BeomSeok who was still flushed red.

“Hyung… I… I have something to give you in return. As a thank you.”

Interest piqued HoSeok stepped back into the others space and tilted his head down to try and see BeomSeok’s face.

“Can I have it now or is it a later kind of thing? For when we’re alone?”

BeomSeok’s head snapped up at the playful tone of HoSeok voice. He looked scandalised at what HoSeok was suggesting but the deepening flush on his face belayed his interest.

“Just give me your hand.”

HoSeok held out his hand, palm up, and watched BeomSeok reach into his pocket and pull something out. The object must have been small because HoSeok couldn’t see it inside BeomSeok’s fist. A cold metal object fell into his hand and BeomSeok closed HoSeok’s fingers around the small gift.

BeomSeok smiled nervously and nodded to HoSeok’s clasped hand. HoSeok slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal a small key resting in his palm.

“Is this you trying to tell me you like handcuffs in bed?”

“HoSeok!” BeomSeok yelled and slapped HoSeok on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” HoSeok smiled and studied the key again. “Wait is this-?”

“It’s the key to my apartment so you can drop by when you need too.” BeomSeok confirmed and looked up at HoSeok expectantly.

“You’re giving me the key to your apartment?” HoSeok couldn’t fight the large grin that broke out on his face.

“Well you and the others. In case you’re with HeeYoung and I’m not around.” BeomSeok back tracked as he realised what HoSeok was hinting at.

“Oh?” HoSeok raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You guys are always bugging me to hang out with her and take her out for the day so I thought if you had a key it would be easier.” BeomSeok rambled without meeting HoSeok’s eye. “Then you could watch her on days I’m working or busy at the company without needing my keys.”

“I think they’ll like that very much we should go and tell them.”

HoSeok turned to head to the kitchen again when BeomSeok’s hand wrapped around his wrist again and pulled him back. HoSeok forced his face into a neutral expression and spun back around to face BeomSeok again.

“Yes?” HoSeok asked innocently.

“If you… if you wanted to use the key for other reasons… that would be fine too.” BeomSeok said slowly and shuffled his feet.

“I might just do that.” HoSeok tilted BeomSeok’s head up again and stepped forward.

BeomSeok’s eyes flicked to his lips before returning to his eyes and HoSeok noticed the other’s breathing speeding up. HoSeok licked his lips and leaned forwards slowly giving BeomSeok time to pull away if he wanted.

“Hey guys we’re going to cut the- Oh. Sorry am I interrupting something?” TaeHyung asked with a pervy expression as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No. We’re coming.” BeomSeok squeaked and pulled away from HoSeok quickly.

HoSeok met TaeHyung’s gaze over BeomSeok’s retreating back and sent him a death glare. TaeHyung stuck out his tongue and slung his arms over BeomSeok’s shoulders as they headed into the kitchen.

“Oppa. We need to make a birthday wish now that everyone is here.” HeeYoung said urgently as she tried to defend the cake from Jungkook’s grabby hands.

“Okay. Let me get the candles.” BeomSeok chuckled.

BeomSeok placed seven candles around on the rainbow coloured cake and they all sang happy birthday while HeeYoung giggled and clapped along. After they had finished HeeYoung took a large breath and blew out the candles in one go.

“Yay!” All the boys cheered and whooped as SeokJin picked HeeYoung up and swung her around happily.

“What did you wish for?” Jimin asked.

“I can’t tell you. Otherwise it won’t come true.” HeeYoung replied seriously.

“No. You have to tell us so we can also wish for it and make sure it comes true.” Jimin wedeled.

HeeYoung looked around at the boys with a suspicious look. BeomSeok laughed as they all pulled pleading faces and batted their eyelashes at the little girl. When Jungkook suck his fingers in his mouth and pulled out to the side HeeYoung broke down in laughter and finally relented.

“I wished that Oppa would get a boyfriend.”

The boys all released hoots and wolf whistles at her reply and NamJoon elbowed BeomSeok playfully. HoSeok bit his lip as he watched the exchange of his closest friends and enjoyed the warmth that filled his chest at the good natured ribbing.

“But I think my wish has already come true.” HeeYoung announced once everyone had quietened down.

“Why do you say that Youngie?” SeokJin asked.

“Because HoSeok Oppa is already here.”

HoSeok choked at the little girl’s declaration and looked over at BeomSeok who looked equally as shocked.

“Baby, you can’t just say things like that.” BeomSeok scolded.

“Shush.” HeeYoung held up a small finger to her brother’s mouth and turned back to HoSeok.

“Oppa you have my permission to be his boyfriend and make him happy.” HeeYoung nodded happily and sat back in SeokJin’s arms.

“HeeYoung!” BeomSeok choked out.

HoSeok raised his hand and placed his finger to BeomSeok’s lips in a mirror of what his sister had done moments before.

“Thank you HeeYoung-a. I’ll take good care of your brother.”


	25. A Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this is it. The end. I hope you all enjoyed the story and my little rendition of the boys lives. I'm really grateful to everyone that took the time to read my little brain drivel and took this fic up to 1k hits. You guys are the MVPs.  
> Please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed! And any requests, for literally anything you want, I will be happy to give it a go.  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter xxx

After they had finished the meal and belated birthday celebrations HoSeok had been so tired from the day of travel that he had returned back to his own dorm with the other boys. He had then gone to visit his family for a week and had been unable to act upon his new relationship.

While it was nice to see his family again after so long away, and the period of high stress the group had gone through, HoSeok spent the entire trip thinking up the perfect first date to take BeomSeok on when he returned to Seoul.

When he returned and finally convinced BeomSeok to go out with him the whole night was like a dream come true. The couple went to an upscale restaurant that HoSeok had reserved and shared some amazing food. They had then walked the short distance to a park that was bathed in the fiery rays of the setting sun and spent a few hours wandering around. By the time the stars were twinkling in the sky the couple were standing shoulder to shoulder on a bridge overlooking a small stream.

“It’s so beautiful.” BeomSeok breathed.

“It is. I come here to think a lot; it’s always so peaceful.” HoSeok agreed.

“Excuse you. That was an opening for you to compliment me.”

HoSeok glanced over and took in BeomSeok’s side profile in the starlight. The serene atmosphere gave his features a soft edge and HoSeok couldn’t help but think that the dancer looked ephemeral.

“I don’t have the words to compliment the most beautiful being in the world.”

“I’m going to call bullshit on that. You’re literally a lyricist.” BeomSeok turned his head to meet HoSeok’s eyes with a smile.

“I can’t argue with you there.”

“Well? I’m waiting.” BeomSeok turned fully and took a step closer.

HoSeok gazed at BeomSeok for a few moments before closing the gap between them. BeomSeok’s chest pressed against his own and HoSeok ran his fingers along the outside of the dancer’s muscular arms. HoSeok stared into BeomSeok’s molten eyes and felt a flush of warmth and love expand through his whole body.

“Lee BeomSeok, when I look at you, any words I could have used to describe your beauty, both inside and out, pales in comparison to what I see in front of me. I can’t compare you to the stars because you are brighter than them all. I can’t compare you to any flowers because you are sweeter than them all and will stay unchanged while they wither and die. I can’t even compare you to music because the sound of your laughter and heart beat when it matches mine are precious and so unique there is no melody that can imitate them.”

A single tear made its way down BeomSeok’s cheek as they stood facing each other and HoSeok reached out to wipe it away carefully. BeomSeok’s glossy eyes bored into his own and the depth of emotion displayed there blew HoSeok away.

“You can stay.” BeomSeok said quietly.

“I’m glad. I like it here.” HoSeok moved his hand to cup the back of BeomSeok’s head and played with the soft hair there. “Very much.”

Finally leaning forward HoSeok sighed as their lips met and the world fell away. BeomSeok’s soft lips felt warm and plump against his own and HoSeok felt a hunger bloom inside his gut as he deepened the kiss. Tilting BeomSeok’s head back the change in angle caused the other boy's lips to open slightly.

HoSeok slid his tongue into the others mouth and lazily explored. The hand not on BeomSeok’s head gripped his arm as BeomSeok’s tongue began to tangle with his own. Small hands clutched at the back of HoSeok’s suit and he smiled into the kiss.

BeomSeok pulled away and rested his forehead against HoSeok’s; both of then breathing heavily.

“I think we’re done here, wouldn’t you say?” HoSeok murmured.

BeomSeok nodded rapidly and leaned in for another heated kiss before he pulled away completly and tugged HoSeok through the park by their clasped hands.

 

* * *

 

Getting the door to his apartment open was heavenly torture as BeomSeok tried to focus on getting the key in the lock while HoSeok tongued at his ear. The wet heat felt so incredibly intense that BeomSeok was shivering and fighting back a moan.

“Let me do it.” HoSeok grunted at last.

The taller man leaned forward and pressed BeomSeok against the door. The heat that pinned him down spread through his chest and forced the breath from BeomSeok’s lungs. HoSeok left a chaste kiss against BeomSeok’s cheek as he efficiently turned the key in the lock to swing the door open.

HoSeok pushed BeomSeok into the apartment and the two were instantly kissing again as they fought their way out of their coats and shoes.

“Lucky SeokJin suggested taking HeeYoung to our dorms for the night.” HoSeok laughed.

“Don’t talk about my sister at a time like this.” BeomSeok scolded and dived back in for another kiss with a long moan.

“Right. Bedroom.” HoSeok agreed.

BeomSeok felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong palms under his thighs and he wrapped his legs around HoSeok’s waist. As he was carried down the hallway BeomSeok zeroed in on the strong neck in front of him and teased his teeth along the muscle.

“That feels so good Beomie.” HoSeok groaned.

When they reached the bed HoSeok slowly lowered them both down onto the mattress and BeomSeok gave an answering groan as HoSeok’s abs tightened and brushed against his dick. HoSeok glanced down at BeomSeok with a wicked gleam in his eye but his face softened as he brushed BeomSeok’s fringe off his forehead.

“You’re sure you want to?”

“I’m sure. You?” BeomSeok strained upwards to nip at HoSeok’s bottom lip.

“Hell yeah.”

HoSeok forced BeomSeok’s head back against the pillows with the power of his kiss. BeomSeok could feel hungry hands skimming up his body to loosen his tie and pull the silken cloth away from his neck. Before BeomSeok realised what was happening HoSeok had the front of his shirt unbuttoned and was sliding it down his shoulders.

BeomSeok shuddered as the air flowed against his bare skin and reached up to tug HoSeok’s shirt out of his trousers before giving up with a whine and moving to unbuckle his belt. HoSeok caught on to his intentions and they quickly divested each other of their suits.

HoSeok grunted as he positioned himself between BeomSeok’s spread legs and slotted their chests together. BeomSeok gazed up at his boyfriend and couldn’t help scraping his nails down the thick back.

“Is this your first time?” HoSeok asked in a gravelly voice.

“My first time with you.” BeomSeok smirked and shifted his hips in a rolling motion.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

BeomSeok felt warm breath against his neck and a deep pressure as HoSeok began to suck at the corner of his jaw. BeomSeok shifted his legs wider so he could have more leverage to rock against the hard body above him; trying to work up his boyfriend as pleasure crashed through his body.

HoSeok moved over his neck and gave special attention to several of the most sensitive places until BeomSeok was quivering beneath him and longing for more.

“You ready Beomie?”

BeomSeok nodded and smiled as HoSeok sat back on his heels and just stared down. BeomSeok felt his face flush under the scrutiny and he bit his lip to fight the question on his lips so as not to break the tension.

“So damn perfect.”

“Stop the sweet talk and get the lube. It’s in the bottom draw at the back.” BeomSeok gently slapped HoSeok’s supporting arm.

HoSeok huffed but leaned over to root around for the bottle. BeomSeok enjoyed the long planes of HoSeok’s toned body as his muscles flexed to reach the draw. He watched with lidded eyes as HoSeok squirted some into his hand before tossing the bottle onto the bed.

A gasp was wrenched from BeomSeok’s lips when HoSeok suddenly tugged him down the bed and lifted one of his legs up to rest against his shoulder. BeomSeok admired the contrast in their skin tones as he let his eyes trail down where his calf hooked over HoSeok’s back.

His attention was ripped away from the golden skin on display for him when HoSeok slipped the first finger into him. The stretch ignited tingles down BeomSeok’s spine and he arched into the feeling.

“Yeah that’s it. Keep doing that.” BeomSeok muttered.

HoSeok leaned forward and recaptured BeomSeok’s lips as he continued to finger him. By the time HoSeok had three fingers moving inside him BeomSeok could feel the dull pressure building in his stomach.

“Hyung please. I’m ready.”

“I’ve got you Beomie. Let me make you feel amazing.” HoSeok whispered into his hair.

The fingers disappeared and BeomSeok shivered as HoSeok’s body left his own to roll on a condom. The room was suddenly cold without the other pressing down on him and BeomSeok grazed his fingers along HoSeok’s forearm as he waited.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” BeomSeok nodded.

HoSeok lowered himself back down and slowly pushed in. BeomSeok keened at the pleasurable stretch and adjusted the angle of his hips so HoSeok could slide in easier.

“Fuck Beomie.” HoSeok choked out.

“Fuck indeed.” BeomSeok smirked.

With both his legs braced over HoSeok’s shoulders BeomSeok could feel the extra stretch and the depth of HoSeok inside him. It made his toes flex in bliss as he tightened around the hardness and HoSeok moaned.

HoSeok began to rock into him slowly and returned his mouth to BeomSeok’s lips. BeomSeok felt large hands slide into his hair and pull rhythmically with the drag against his rim.

“A little faster Hyung. Please.” BeomSeok pleaded.

“Is it good for you?” HoSeok asked breathlessly as he complied.

“So good. Make me feel so good.”

BeomSeok let himself fall back into the steadily building pressure and HoSeok continued the steady pounding and whisper of sweet nothings. The occasional nudge to his prostate sending him hurtling towards his climax at an incredible pace. Just as he was beginning to reach his peak BeomSeok felt HoSeok lift up slightly and trail a hand down his stomach.

“Please don’t touch it. I’m close- I can… without it…” BeomSeok stuttered out through the haze of pleasure.

“You sure Beomie? I’m so close but I want you to come first.” HoSeok grit out and his hips began to lose their rhythm.

“Yeah. Just get up here and kiss me.” BeomSeok demanded and moaned into the fiery kiss.

A few thrusts later and the dull pressure in his gut sharpened into bright pleasure before BeomSeok was moaning out his release and shuddering as HoSeok continued to fuck him through it will a string of curses falling from his lips.

Before BeomSeok had completely finished HoSeok followed him over the edge; his hips stuttering and he let out a deep sigh into BeomSeok’s mouth.

As they lay together coming from their highs and lazily kissing BeomSeok felt like he hadn’t been this happy, in this kind of way, for a long time- if ever. Tracing his fingers along HoSeok’s sweaty cheek bone BeomSeok felt his heart flutter at the pure adoration displayed on HoSeok’s face.

“Is there anything about you that I’m not going to like?” HoSeok huffed once he had regained his breath.

“Don’t think so. I was just made better.” BeomSeok teased.

“Of course you were.” HoSeok replied ruefully. “Hang tight a sec and I’ll clean us up.”

HoSeok moved off the bed and headed into the bathroom. They both sluggishly cleaned up between sweet kisses and reverent touches before finally settling under the sheets.

“Am I okay to stay the night?” HoSeok said gently as he carded his fingers through BeomSeok’s hair.

“I was hoping you would.” BeomSeok confessed in an equally soft voice.

“Thank you.”

HoSeok pressed a lingering kiss on BeomSeok’s forehead before pulling the younger boy against chest. BeomSeok let himself be moved closer and held in the warm embrace. He released a happy sigh and sunk into the warmth and love that radiated around him.

“I hope you’ll stay for a very long time.”

“You couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” HoSeok teased.

BeomSeok smiled against the other boy’s chest and hummed in satisfaction before letting his eyes drop closed and he fell asleep in his doting boyfriend’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about maybe writing a prequel of how they all meet and BeomSoek losing his parents but also a sequel of when HeeYoung is all grown up. Let me know if anyone would be interested in seeing that.  
> Love you all and thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a great weekend xxx


End file.
